Bésame, soy real
by Myau
Summary: Sakura Kinomoto, una adolescente que trabaja en el bajo mundo como espía de la mafia, tratando de tener relativamente una vida normal, bajo las sospechas de cierto castaño. Ciudad nueva, instituto nuevo, ¿Amor nuevo? ¡Nah! Mismos problemas. Tiene 18 meses para pagar su deuda, 18 meses de misiones a las que no se puede negar, sin importar lo peligrosas que sean. ¿Lo logrará?
1. Intrusos

_Sakura Card Captor le pertenece a las reinas del Shoujo, las Clamp.  
El hecho de qué los torture aquí es otro._

**"Bésame, soy real"**

**.**

_**Capítulo I**_

**.**

_"¿Misión?"_

* * *

— ¿Dónde puede estar? —Se preguntó a si misma mientras revisaba las gavetas, estantes, y cofres de una casa oscura.

— ¿Será... esto? —De uno de los cofres saco una bolsa pequeña de tela negra amarrada con una cuerda dorada, sin mucho apuro reviso sus contenido y compuso una sonrisa, _bingo, _luego de eso la guardo en su escote.

* * *

**Sakura.**

Bueno, antes que nada, me llamo Sakura Kinomoto, tengo 16 años, voy en ultimo de preparatoria... Si, ya sé lo que estarán pensando, ¿Qué hace una chica tierna e inocente en una casa oscura buscando como ladrona de película barata? Hace unos 6 meses me estaría haciendo la misma pregunta, digamos que mi vida cambió drásticamente desde cuando por un incidente termine yendo a casa 2 horas más tarde de lo pautado y.. ahí comenzó todo... desde que...

— Querido... te juro que creí haber visto una sombra... no creas que estoy loca, en serio, la vi. —Se oyó el reclamo de una señora aparentemente mayor.

— Pudo haber sido tu imaginación mi vida, cálmate, déjame revisar para que veas que no hay nada. —Le dijo, lo qué creía yo, su esposo, en un intento por calmarla.

_Mierda, mierda, mierda, debo esconderme pero.. ¿Dónde? ¡Ah! ¡El ropero!_

Tuve que apurarme, si llegaban a verme estaba perdida. Como pude entré y me quede en silencio.

— Te dije que no había nada querida, ¿No? Ahora vuelve a dormir. —Le dijo el hombre mientras cerraba la habitación tras de si.

_Affs, estuvo cerca_.

Suspiré. Realmente, esto no puede ser más molesto, ahora debo salir de aquí.

Debido a la oscuridad que había, saqué mi celular y lo use como linterna.

— Una cuerda, algo... si fuera una espía o ladrona de verdad me moriría de hambre, en seri…

El sonido de su celular frenó su debate.

_I turn the music up, I got my records on_

_I shut the world outside until the lights come o..._

— ¿Hola?

— _Hola preciosa._ — Por la forma en que me contestó puedo jurar que tiene una sonrisa en este momento.

_Bastardo._

— ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre llamarme en un momento así, Kero?!

El rio.— _No seas malagradecida Saku... te llamo en son de paz, te ayudaré._

— ¿Ayudarme en qué? Estoy en una casa que no es la mía, a las dos de la mañana buscando como salgo del tercer piso y tú dices que me ayudaras. ¿Tienes como teletransportarme a través del celular? Porque si no es eso créeme que yo…

— _No te pongas a la defensiva Saku._ —Me interrumpió, con esa voz de niño pequeño que me hace querer pellizcarle con cachetes.

— Aff, tu eres quién logra que yo me ponga así, bueno, dime, ¿Cuál es tu plan?

— _¿Recuerdas que antes de irte te metí algo en el compartimiento de tu cintura?_

— ¿El dinero para tus dulces? —Pregunté, alzando una ceja.

— _No no, ¿Cómo crees?_ —Contestó, indignado.

Baje mi mano hacia el compartimiento y luego saque una cuerda negra, perfecto, me sorprende el hecho que Kero haya previsto una situación así.

— La verdad creí que era lo de tus dulces, —Reí nerviosa.— creí mal, pensé que aún...

— ¡No seas tonta! —Exclamó, interrumpiéndome, de nuevo— El dinero para eso está en tu bolsillo trasero. — En ese momento me caí así estilo anime, bueno. La forma en que articulo esas palabras me aseguraron que el estaba sonriendo como ganador en estos momentos.

_Autocontrol Sakura, autocontrol…_

— Obviando el tema, aja, ¿Qué hago con eso?

— _Comprar mis dulces, dah..._

— Ker-be-ros… — Pude sentir como una aura negra aumentaba a mis espaldas.

—_ Serena morena. Con eso escaparas por la ventana._ —Dijo, como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

— Kero, hablo en serio, deja de joderme.

_—_ _Yo también, acércate a la ventana._ —Rodé los ojos y me situé donde me dijo.

Bufé. — Ya. ¿Aja?

— _¿Ves el árbol?_ —Voltee y efectivamente lo vi, era lo único que se veía, estaba justo en frente de… un momento.

— ¡¿No-no crees que saltare o sí?!

— _A veces creo que lo de tonta se te da natural._

— ¡Responde!

— _Saca la cuerda del compartimiento y lánzala hacia la rama del árbol, ella sola se enroscará en ella._ —Prácticamente me ordeno.

Siguiendo sus órdenes lancé la cuerda y efectivamente Kero tenía razón.

— Ok, wow.

— _Bueno, ya viste, te dejo, dormiré, tengo un dolor de cabeza del demonio, suerte en tu salto, preciosa._

— ¡Espera... Kero! No te atrevas a… —Colgó.

— Pi...pi...pi...

_Este imbécil…_

Seguido de que cortara comencé a calcular la posición desde donde iba a saltar, no sin antes rezarle a Kami, a Buda, a quién-quiera-qué-sea que al menos no me rompa muchos huesos cuando caiga.

_A mal paso darle prisa._

Me lance rápido de la ventana, cerrando completamente los ojos, cosa estúpida por qué debería haber hecho exactamente lo contrarío.

* * *

Lo que no tomo en cuenta fue que estaba casi que completamente oscuro, las nubes tapaban la luna y ella no se percato que la rama de donde había enroscado la cuerda era demasiado frágil.

* * *

A mitad del trayecto pude escuchar el sonido de algo quebrándose, deseando que hubiera sido un hueso mío y no exactamente lo que estaba pensando, si, la rama donde había enroscado la cuerda, abrí un ojo y la rama estaba a punto de partirse, intentando zafarme esta se termino de quebrar y… si, termine casi que de cara al piso, ocasionando un estruendoso ruido.

_Maldita rama._

_Maldito Kero._

_Malditos todos._

Al menos logré no romperme algo.

— ¡¿QUIEN ANDA AHÍ?! — Se oyó desde muy cerca al mismo señor de hace un rato, pero ahora con una linterna.

Me quede estática ahí por unos cuantos segundos.

_¡Reacciona pendeja!_

Me levante de ahí y corrí en dirección contraria, mordiéndome el labio ahogando el gemido de dolor por mi tobillo, ¿Recuerdan cuando dije que al menos no me rompí algo? Bueno, tal vez, hable demasiado rápido.

Además de eso estaba mareada, la luz de los faroles de la calle me dieron de lleno en el rostro, después de llevar casi que una hora encerrada en esa habitación oscura forzando la vista mirar de lleno esos faroles no era la mejor opción.

Seguí corriendo un poco más, el interminable patio, seguido logré visualizar el muro que separaba la casa de la calle, al menos no era tan alto, escale como pude y al estar del otro lado sonreí, mi moto estaba ahí, me había olvidado completamente de donde la había dejado, corrí hasta ella, me coloqué el casco, metí la llave y arranqué, saliendo de ahí lo más rápido que pude.

_Antes de que pregunten, si, tengo un permiso de conducir falso, tengo 16, pero tampoco soy estúpida, además, llevo una peluca roja, no puedo exponer tan descaradamente mi identidad…_

Mientras iba a toda velocidad visualice la luz de paso peatonal que se encontraba en verde.

Bufé —No creo que haya alguien cruzando a esta hora, ¡Son casi las tres de la mañana por amor de di... — Una figura se atravesó en el camino. —¡¿Pero que mierd...

Intenté frenar logrando derrapar a un lado pero, debido a lo brusco del freno caí y… todo se puso negro.

* * *

— ¡Hey! Señorita, wake up. —Chasqueo los dedos en el rostro de ella.— Demonios, ¿Qué haré si no despierta?

— ¿Un inglés? Pero que demon... —Intentó alzar la cabeza y sintió un punzante dolor.— …mi cabeza…

El suspiró.— Oh, qué alivio, ¿Te encuentras bien? — Le pregunto preocupado el muchacho.

— _Me caí de una moto a toda velocidad por qué cierta persona cruzaba la calle a las 3 de la mañana, pero tranquilo, es el mejor día de mi vida._ — Pensó, sarcásticamente.

— Eh, si, estoy bi...

No terminó la oración por qué al alzar la vista se topo con unos orbes azules... pero un azul profundo... escondidos detrás de unos elegantes lentes.. Podía perderse en ellos toda la vida...

— ¿Segura que estas bien? Me preocupa que te hayas roto algo por mi culpa, ¿No quieres que te lleve al hospital? —Dijo entre educado y preocupado el joven inglés, sacándola de su transe.

— S...si... si estoy bien. —Se sonrojó ante tal preocupación.

_Oh genial, ¿Por qué me pongo así? ¡Reacciona Sakura!_

— Debo irme, gracias por preocuparte. —Con esfuerzo logró levantarse y caminar hacía su moto, levantándola también, sonriendo al verificar que estaba en buen estado.

— ¡Espera! — Volteo al escuchar la voz del inglés, respondiéndole un escueto "¿Qué quieres?"

Sabía que estaba siendo algo grosera, pero no estaba en condiciones de ponerse a socializar, ni de invitarlo a tomar un té de agradecimiento.

— ¿Cuál es tu nombre? —Pregunta que desconcertó un poco a la pelirroja.

— Sa...  
_  
¡No eres Sakura en este momento! ¡No te pongas en evidencia estúpida!_

Su respiración se torno agitada.

— Sara... Me llamo Sara.

— Un gusto Sara, espero volverte a ver.

— ¿Es costumbre decirlo eso a alguien después de hacer que casi pare en el hospital?

El rio y se encogió de hombros.

Volteando la cara para que no notara su sonrojo debido a esa sonrisa dijo:

— Si cla-claro... bueno, me voy. —Se subió a su monto, se colocó su casco y acelero, esta vez sin despistarse tanto, lo menos que quería era otro "pequeño accidente" al fin y al cabo era ella una mujer, no tan frágil como un cristal pero tampoco era Hulk.

* * *

Después de unos diez minutos llegué, todo estaba prácticamente oscuro, sabía que el estúpido de Kero estaba dormido, en vez de preocuparse por mí, hmp.

_Pero ya va a ver cuánto agradezco lo mucho que se preocupa por mí_. Una sonrisa malvada se curveo en sus labios.

Fui directo a su habitación a ver si seguía dormido. _Pregunta tonta_, pues ahí estaba, echado boca abajo durmiendo con sus rubios cabellos rebeldes desordenados en la cama.

— Pequeña morsa —Susurré, frotando mis manos maliciosamente.

Luego me dirigí lo más rápido que pude hacia la cocina, el iba a ver que no debió abandonarme hoy para salir con Misuri, es mi amiga y todo, pero eso me molesto, ¡Ni si quiera durmió con ella como para decir que no podía acompañarme a hacer esto a las dos de la mañana!

Dios santo, para amigos así quién quiere enemigos...

Llegué a la cocina, abrí el refrigerador y saque una bolsita con hielos, los puse en mi mano y corrí hasta su habitación, para mi suerte el estaba teniendo un sueño algo... algo caliente…

Reí malvadamente. Me acerque a él con sigilo, subí con cuidado sus bermudas y…

— ¿Qué crees que haces? —Me susurró Kero mientras tenía mi mano agarrada.

Abrí y cerré la boca varias veces, ¿Desde cuándo Kero tenia esos reflejos? ¿Sabía que yo intentaba hacer…

— Si querías diversión pudiste decírmelo, Misuri…

De mi cabeza salió una _gran_ gota azul.— Eh… ya va, ¿Misuri? What the hell?

Hice lo posible por zafarme de su agarre pero Kero me jalo y de un movimiento me puso abajo de él, agarrándome ambas manos evitando que escapara. Era un momento demasiado bizarro, él se me acerco a mi lo suficiente para percatarme del olor a vodka que emanaba su boca…

— Oh kero... ¿de nuevo? —Rodé los ojos y moví mi mano intentando zafarme del pero sus labios me lo impidie…

_Yava, ¿QUE KERO ME ESTABA BESANDO? ¿QUÉ DEMONIOS ESTABA PASANDO?_

Mientras que aun intentaba zafarme Kero profundizo el beso a lo que mis instintos se hicieron cargo de mi.

_Buena hora para mandar mi auto-control a la mierda, ¿no?_

Esto no está bien, no es que yo sea una caliente de primera y todo lo demás es solo que Kero besaba... ¿Bien? ... eh, ok, esto debe ser el sueño, el dolor de la caída, los ojos del estúpido inglés, las drogas, el alcohol, algo.. ¿Que Kero besaba bien? ¡Por dios! No puedo creer que...

De un momento a otro la mano de Kero se había posado en uno de mis pechos.

_Esto es demasiado._

Aparte mi cara bruscamente cortando el beso, tomando rápidamente una boconada de aire, preparándome para el grito:

— ¡KERBEROS TU MADRE ESTA AQUÍ! —Grité. Sabía que con eso lo despertaría, ¿Por qué no lo pensé antes?

_Porque estabas ahí de caliente..._

— ¡Señor si señor! —Kero se levanto y puso su mano en su frente, colocándose en posición de saludo militar.

— Ehh, ¿Ma-má? ¿Dónde…? — Balbuceo un poco, buscando a su madre mientras se restregaba los ojos.

De repente estallé de la risa, en serio, Kero no podía ser más tonto.

— Tu madre no está aquí. —Dije, entre risas debido a su reacción. A lo que el volteo y me recorrió con la mirada, cosa que hizo que me sonrojara de sobremanera sin saber porque.

— ¿Qué te pasa? —Pregunté, en tono molesto, ¿Por qué me veía de esa forma?

A lo que levanto él una ceja, acercándose lentamente hacia mi oído, su aliento hizo que todo mi cuerpo temblara.

— Estas en brassier, Sakura, no es algo que me alegre ver, ve a vestirte, tonta. —Susurró.

Ok, ¿Cuando me desabrocho toda la camisa? Sentí la sangre subir rápidamente hacia mi cara.

_Cualquier parecido entre un tomate maduro y yo, es pura coincidencia._

— ¡Eso no lo decías cuando me tocabas hace unos minut... — Me detuve, dándome cuenta de la estupidez que acaba de decir, y antes de siquiera mirarlo, salí corriendo de ahí y me dirigí a la primera puerta que encontré, el baño… Qué lindo.

— ¿En serio le dije eso? Qué vergüenza. — Pensé mientras no paraba de reír en voz baja para que Kero no me oyera.

* * *

Habían pasado ya unos quince minutos, la joven castaña se quito la peluca al darse cuenta que aún la tenia, aprovecho que se encontraba en el baño y se lavo la cara, quitándose el maquillaje exótico, salió de ahí, no sin antes revisar que Kero no estaba cerca, y efectivamente, no estaba, cosa que pareció extrañarle pero no le importo, fue hasta su cuarto y cerró la puerta, dispuesta a cambiarse y a dormir.

En el otro cuarto se encontraba un joven de cabellos rubios desordenados, completamente rojo recordando lo sucedido.

* * *

**Kero.**

— ¿Qué carajo hice dormido? —Era la única pregunta que rondaba por la mente del griego.

Recapitulemos, salí con Misuri, fuimos a beber un rato, después la lleve a su casa, si, hubiera acompañado a Sakura pero esta ya pasado un poco de copas, y el recorrido hasta Tomoeda me dejo exhausto... lo que iba a hacer era estorbarle, así que vi la hora, sabía que no le había dicho a Sakura lo de la cuerda en el compartimiento, así la llame y obviamente me grito, como era de esperarse, le dije y luego colgué y me dormí…

No entiendo como... oh, ya va, estaba soñando con Misuri... la bese tan apasionadamente que parecía real... no creo que...

Abrió los ojos con desconcierto.

* * *

**-Flashback-**

— Estas en brassier Sakura, no es algo que me alegre ver, ve a vestirte, tonta. —Ella se sonrojo de sobremanera, cosa rara, siempre la molesto con esas cosas. Pero ahora que lo pienso, ¿Qué hacia ella así?

—¡Eso no lo decías cuando me tocabas hace unos minut... — Y luego salió corriendo a encerrarse en el baño.

**-Fin del flashback-**

* * *

— De acuerdo, piensa Kerberos, ¿Besé a Sakura? y la toqué. — Los colores a mi cara habían vuelto y yo ni cuenta me había dado.

¿Qué demonios me pasa? Misuri me gusta, Sakura es solo mi mejor amiga. Si... fue solo un accidente. Creo que volveré a dormir.

Se calmo un poco, y poco a poco cayó en los brazos de Morfeo, no sin antes visualizar como unas 20 veces la imagen de Sakura en brassier sonrojada y gritándole aquello, una media sonrisa se formo en sus labios para luego poco a poco caer dormido.

* * *

_**2 horas antes.**_

Un joven de cabellos negros caminaba de un lado a otro en la casa de sus tíos, no podía creer que debería quedarse con ellos hasta que se graduara. De paso que debería estudiar en una escuela completamente nueva, sin conocer casi a nadie.

— Maldición. — Susurró.

— Eriol cálmate, esto es lo mejor, después de lo qué paso en Inglaterra tus padres no pueden tenerte ahí, lo mejor era que te vinieras un tiempo con nosotros hasta que todo se calmará por allá. — Le dijo tranquilamente su tío.

— ¡¿Pero acaso ellos no saben que no fue mi culpa?! ¡Todo fue una trampa! Mis supuestos amigos me engañaron y termine tras las rejas por 3 días, ¡¿Por qué nadie me cree?! ¿Ah? —Reclamó molesto el ojiazul, dándole un golpe directo a la pared.

— Sabemos que no es cierto, pero es por tu bien, ahora cálmate e intenta serenar tu mente.

— Are u fucking kidding me? — Respondió el Inglés con una sonrisa sarcástica.

— Deja tu estupidez Eriol Hiragizawa, no es nuestra culpa que seas un imbécil y no sepas elegir bien a tus amistades, nosotros no tenemos la culpa de nada, más bien deberías agradecernos que te dejemos quedar aquí. — Contesto su tío, harto de la actitud de Eriol.

_Ahora todos contra Eriol, genial, soy un tipo tranquilo, pero esto realmente, fue la gota que derramo el vaso._

El ojiazul fue directo a su habitación tirando la puerta tras de sí.

— Este niño... —Dijo, estresado el señor.

— Cálmate mi amor, el está en su derecho de molestarse, es mejor así, así saca todo el estrés que lleva acumulado y podrá tranquilizarse. —Comentó amable y calmadamente su esposa.

— I know, Kaho querida, pero a veces solo... no, olvídalo, vamos a dormir. —Ella asintió y se levanto seguido de él para ir a su habitación.

_No puedo calmarme después de esto, necesito salir y despejar mi mente, se que es tarde pero no me interesa._

El joven salió de la casa de sus tíos y dio un paseo por el parque, se sentó en uno de los columpios y lo único que pasaba por su mente era la imagen de sus amigos mientras lo engañaban.

Demonios.

Creo que es hora que regrese, de seguro los viejos ni cuenta se dieron que salí. Río. Ni modo, aunque…

Siguió hablando consigo mismo hasta que llego a la calle y vio la luz de cruce.

_Qué tonto, como si alguien pudiera venir a esta hora._

Vio al lado derecho antes de cruzar, efectivamente no venia nadie, comenzó a cruzar y seguido de eso escucho el sonido de una moto, se quedo estático ahí, ¡¿De dónde mierda pudo salir?!

Todo paso demasiado rápido, luego de pocos segundos vio que la persona de la moto estaba en el piso. Corrió hacía la persona y diviso que era una mujer.

_Oh mierda.  
_

La sostuvo en sus brazos rogando que despertara. Si no despertaba estaría metido en un gran problema con sus tíos, nunca debió salir de ahí.

— ¡Hey! Señorita, wake up. Demonios, ¿Qué haré si no despierta? —Dijo con preocupación el ojiazul.

— ¿Un inglés? Pero que demon... mi cabeza... —Sintió un alivio recorrer su cuerpo al escucharla hablar, dio un gran suspiro.

— Oh, qué alivio, ¿Te encuentras bien? — Pregunto, preocupado. A lo que ella solo puso una expresión que no supo descifrar.

— Eh, sí, estoy bi... —Su mirada se topo con la mía, pude visualizar esos hermosos ojos verdes que lograron despejar completamente mi mente... sentí una calma, no sé, no podía explicar lo que...

Sintió su cara roja y se percato de la posición en que se encontraban. _(El estaba de rodillas y la tenia cargada de forma nupcial)_

— ¿Segura que estas bien? Me preocupa que te hayas roto algo por mi culpa, ¿No quieres que te lleve a un hospital? — Pregunté, de forma educada levantándola un poco y rezando para que no se diera cuenta de lo sucedido.

— S...si... —Respondió, incorporándose. Sonreí internamente, la había sonrojado.

— Debo irme, gracias por preocuparte. —Me quede algo embobado viendo como se iba, no, un momento, ella no iba a irse sin antes decirme aunque sea su nombre.

— ¡Espera! — Le grité.

— ¿Qué quieres? —Por la forma en qué lo dijo supuse que estaba estresada. Bueno, ¿Quién no? Se cayó de una moto a esta hora aunque me parece extraño que una chica de su edad, calculo unos 16, 17, ande por ahí a esta hora, pero no le iba a preguntar, no era mi problema.

— ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

— Sa… —Vi que se quedo pensativa un momento, como dudando si responderme o no, vi que respiro hondo y luego siguió.

— Sara… Me llamo Sara.

No sé porqué pero algo me hacía dudar de ella, un presentimiento, pero no le hice caso, sabía su nombre, era suficiente, o eso creía, solo le sonreí, asentí educadamente y respondí:

— Un gusto Sara, espero volverte a ver.

— ¿Es costumbre decirlo eso a alguien después de hacer que casi pare en el hospital?

Yo reí, encogiéndome de hombros.

— Si claro... bueno, me voy. — Se volteo, como escondiendo algo, luego se monto en su moto y arranco.

Suspiré, dejando salir todo el aire que llevaba rato atorado ahí.

_Esos ojos verdes... que hermosa..._

Me cachetee mentalmente, ¿Qué mierda me paso? yo no era de esos que se enamora a primera vista ni nada de esas estupideces, ¿Qué me pasa? debe ser el frió y el sueño.

Me dirigí a la casa de mis tíos, no tarde mucho en llegar, al hacerlo me encontré a mi tío hablando con un oficial de la policía. ¿Qué pudo haber pasado en el tiempo que me fui?

— Tío, ¿Qué ocurre? —Pregunté, entre curioso y preocupado.

— ¿Se puede saber dónde demonios estabas? —Su tono fue más de preocupación que de regaño.

Ni me inmute. — Fui a dar una vuelta para despejarme. ¿Por qué? ¿Paso algo? —Dio un suspiro y me miro como que más calmado.

— Me robaron, no sé qué pero había alguien en la casa, escuché un ruido en el jardín y efectivamente una persona salió corriendo vestida de negro, pero se escapo. No sé como lograron meterse a la casa, lo que pude alcanzar a ver fue que era pelirroja. —Con esa última palabra mi mente se desconecto del mundo, ¿No creo que haya sido ella? ¡¿O si?! ¡No no! No puede ser... ella... ¿Y si es así, porque robaría algo de mis tíos? Se veía demasiado ino…

— ¡Eriol querido! ¿Te encuentras bien verdad? estaba preocupada por ti. — Preguntó mi tía, angustiada, sacándome de mi mar de pensamientos.

— Si tía, lamento haberlos preocupado. —Ella asintió, e hizo un gesto con la cabeza como diciéndome que me fuera a acostar, le hice caso sin chistar, subí a mi habitación y me lance en la cama, mire al techo intentando despejarme pero la imagen de ella y esos ojos verdes... esmeraldas... pasaba por mi mente una y otra vez...

_Sara… ¿Por qué tu…?_

* * *

¡Hola a todos! Este es mi primer fic, no creo ser muy buena con esto, pero tenia esta idea en mi mente y ¡Tenia que escribirla! y como leo a muchas personas aquí con fic demasiado buenos me dije, ¿Por qué no? así ustedes me dicen que tal va, que tan horrible quedo, si debo vivir bajo un puente por que de hacer historias me muero de hambre, en fin...

¡Gracias por leer! Espero les haya gustado, cualquier cosa me dicen.

¡Besotes!


	2. Sospechas

_Sakura Card Captor le pertenece a las reinas del Shoujo, las Clamp.  
Qué los torture un poco aquí ya es otro asunto._

**.**

**"Bésame, soy real."**

**.**

_**Capítulo II:**_

_"El sabe demasiado, hay que matarlo."_

* * *

_**(Domingo. 08:00 a.m.)**_

_Monster._

_How Should I feel?_

_Creatures lie here,_

_Looking through the window._

— Ehh, algo suena… —Dijo la castaña aún semi-dormida y con los ojos cerrados.

_Monster._

_How Should I feel?_

_Creatures lie here,_

_Looking through the window._

— Cállateeeeeeeee. Déjame dormir. —Reclamó, palpando la sabana en busca del causante del sonido...

_Monster, mon e, monster.  
Monster, mon e-_

Buena hora que se ocurrió usar una canción dupstep como alarma. Pensó mientras desactivaba la alarma y se sentaba en la cama tallándose los ojos.

* * *

_**Sakura.**_

Qué molesto esto de levantarme temprano un domingo, es decir ¡No es normal! Yo suelo dormir hasta las 3 de la tarde estos días, tonto Kero, todo esto es su culpa.

Seguido de la pelea matutina con mi subconsciente me termine de levantar de la cama -cosa que me costó un mundo-, abrí la puerta de mi cuarto y me asome, como era de esperarse, Kero seguía dormido, puesto que el apartamento estaba en completo silencio…

Bufé, molesta.

A veces me gustaría ser un chico, quiero decir, ellos solo se bañan, se visten, y se peinan -si acaso- y ya, en cambio nosotras tenemos que bañarnos, arreglarnos el cabello, maquillarnos, y bueno, cambiarnos de ropa unas 10 veces para terminar poniéndonos lo primero que habíamos elegido.

_Si... nos complicamos bastante._

De acuerdo, basta de hablar, me metí a bañar, duré unos 40 minutos exactamente, salí y me vestí, no tenía ni ganas de arreglarme, escogí rápido, un short blanco, seguido de lo primero que vi, una blusita color crema, la verdad no me importaba si combinaba o no, usaría mi sudadera azul encima, me encanta esa sudadera. Me sequé el cabello con el secador, y me lo deje así, al fin y al cabo cuando se secara quedaría liso con unos rulos adornándole el final, me eché algo de rímel, brillo, perfume y listo, salí y, ¡Qué creen! Kero seguía dormido.

Esta morsa…

Fui directo hacia su habitación, dispuesta a despertarlo como sea, abrí la puerta de un sopetón y pude bajar un poco mi estrés, al menos estaba despierto ya, vistiéndose… aunque… esta… ¡DESNUDO!

— ¡AHHHHHHHH! —Podría asegurar que hasta los vecinos del primer piso lograron oír mi grito.

— ¡Lo-lo siento! —Cerré la puerta recostándome de ella, deslizándome hasta quedar sentada en el piso con miles de colores en mi rostro.

— Oye Saku… si quieras verme desnudo primero debiste haberme invitado a salir. ¡No soy tan fácil eh! —Sentí como mi cara se tornaba más roja al oír su burlón comentario.

— Ya quisieras. Eres un imbécil, Kero.

— Así me adoras Sakurita.

—¡Hmp! —Inflé los cachetes y coloque las manos en mis caderas.

— Desinfla esos cachetes, tonta. —Oh, vaya, Kero si qué me conoce.

— Apúrate, yo ya estoy lista.

— Yo también. —Abrió la puerta de su habitación y se puso en una pose de superhéroe. Sonreí. Se veía genial, ¿Cómo lograba eso en tan poco tiempo?

_Hombres._

Kero era el típico chico "guapo" y bueno, no es que yo negará eso es solo qué, es mi mejor amigo, no lo veo de esa manera, pero me gusta mucho molestarlo cuando esta coqueteando, más tarde verán.

— Deja de verme con esa sonrisa malvada, si no te conociera creería que fantaseas con mi imagen desnuda. —Al oír eso sentí como mis mejillas se tornaron rosa de nuevo. Imbécil de Kero.

* * *

_**Kero.**_

Sonreí triunfante al ver a Sakura sonrojarse, era tan adorable e inocente.

— Agarra tu bolso y vámonos, esto de comprar cuadernos y uniformes me aburré. —Dije, sacando un chicle de mi bolsillo…

— De seguro no pensarás eso cuando veas a las cajeras de las tiendas con sus escotes.

Sonreí. Me jodió. _Esta vez._

— Touché. —Saqué el chicle de su envoltura y me lo lance a la boca. Hay que tener buen aliento cuando coqueteas con alguien.

Caminamos hasta la puerta, la cual abrí y con el más elegante porte le dije:

— Las damas primero, preciosa. —A lo qué ella solo río haciendo una reverencia y entró.

Cualquiera creería que somos pareja o que a mí me gusta ella. ¡Grave error! siempre somos así, yo la cuido y ella a mí, aunque no parezca eso último, en esta ciudad solo nos tenemos a nosotros, obviamente tenemos padres pero están en Tomoeda, después del incidente del año pasado nos cambiaron de preparatoria, o más bien… _hicieron que nos cambiaran_. Yo convencí a mi madre de dejarme estar con ella, y después de rogarle y lavar los platos y la ropa todos los días me dejo y terminamos viviendo juntos aquí en Tokio. No estamos tan lejos, pero si lo suficiente para no verlos siete días a la semana.

— ¿Qué es lo que tenemos que comprar exactamente? —Pregunté, entrando en el auto, amaba ese auto, es un mazda color rojo, hermoso, si fuera legal me casaría con este auto.

— ¡Quiero conducir! —La miré de manera de qué si las miradas mataran ella ya estuviera 3 metros bajo tierra.

— Nadie, repito, NADIE además de mi conducirá a mi bebé. ¿De acuerdo? —Advertí, con toda la seriedad posible seguido de una sonrisa. Ella solo hizo un puchero y le indiqué que se pusiera el cinturón de seguridad, ella solo rodó los ojos y se sentó, saco su iPod y escuchó música todo el camino, ignorándome la muy caprichosa.

Tengo 17 años, y digamos que tengo un permiso de conducir, entre comillas, es falso, pero hago lo posible por ser un buen conductor, no quiero que me jodan por andar por ahí con mi bebé sin licencia.

Llegamos relativamente rápido, el centro comercial estaba a pocas manzanas de nosotros.

— Llegamos mi querida Sa… —Ella estaba dormida pegada al vidrio del auto, babeándolo.— Oh, ¿En serio? ¡Sakura! —La zarandeé. ¿Qué acaso ella no se cansaba de dormir? La llame qué si 10 veces y no reacciono, la moví y tampoco, agarré aire para que mi auto-control se mantuviera estable para que no abriera la puerta y qué cayera al suelo.

_Respira Kerberos… piensa algo con que…_

¡BINGO!

— Oye, oye… Florecita de cerezo. — Susurré cerca de su oído, en el tono más meloso que pude encontrar. Si eso no la despertaba nada lo haría.

— Imbécil, —Murmuró, desperezándose.— ¿Qué te dije sobre llamarme así? — ¿Recuerdan que hace rato dije que era dulce e inocente? Bueno… digamos que… tal vez mentí un poquito…

— No es mi culpa que te quedarás dormida babeando el vidrio, ¿No has dormido bastante ya? —Le reclamé.— Agradece que no te tome una foto y la subí a facebook.

— Te recuerdo que ayer llegué tarde por la tonta misión y por qué casi me atrapan, además me caí de... ¡Bueno eso! —No sabía que se había caído, pero lo último fue extraño, sabía que había pasado algo más, pero estaba que echaba humo, por lo que hice caso omiso a preguntarle.

— Ya, lo siento, ahora bajémonos, hay que comprar todo. —Hice una mueca de fastidio a lo qué ella rió.

La tarde paso rápido, compramos los cuadernos, lápices y todas las cosas para ir a clase mañana, compramos el uniforme, era tan feo, un pantalón negro, una camisa manga larga blanca y una corbata azul tirando a morado, ¡A morado! ¿Puedo verme más homosexual? Bueno, al menos Sakura se veía bien con aquello, aunque la regañe varias veces, escogía ropa que se hacía ver su figura de forma provocadora, a lo que le dije en tono paternal algo como "vas a estudiar jovencita, no a provocar erecciones" a lo que ella se sonrojo, me insulto en italiano, ni idea porqué, y busco una talla que le quedará más "presentable".

* * *

_**Sakura.**_

— Ahora si pareces una dama. —Me dijo sonriendo, llevaba más de media hora criticando mi uniforme porque y que según era muy revelador, dios mío, no era un convento tampoco. ¿Cuándo Kero acepto cambiar de cuerpo con Tôya eh?

— ¿Insinuabas que no parecía una? —Inflé los cachetes.

— No mucho. —Apreté los puños y lo golpeé, me metí devuelta al probador a cambiarme mientras el pagaba todo.

Termine de vestirme y salí de ahí, topandome con.. bueno...

_Oh, vaya…_

Kero estaba coqueteando con la cajera. Sonreí. Era el momento perfecto para mi venganza.

— Mi amoooooooooooooor, —Me colgué de su espalda. — gracias por esperarme, debiste haberme ayudado con la falda como siempre lo haces. ¿Y, que se supone que haces coqueto? ¿No planeas serme infiel, o sí? —El abrió los ojos ruborizado mirando a la cajera que solo abría la boca y lo cacheteo, soltando el típico "¡sin vergüenza!"

Mordí mi labio inferior reteniendo la sonora carcajada que amenazaba con salir. Seguido de eso le entrego (lanzo) sus bolsas y salimos en silencio de ahí.

— Me lo debías. — Le susurré.

— Espera a que se me ocurra la forma de como vengarme, cariño. Esa cachetada me dolió, tenía fuerza esa mujer. —Dijo, sobándose la mejilla. Sentí lastima por él, pero, quién le manda a decirme ramera indirectamente hace un rato.

Caminamos hasta el auto, no cruzamos palabras en todo el camino, llegamos, subimos hasta nuestro apartamento, yo iba atrás de él, metió la llave en la cerradura, girándola, entro y dejo las bolsas en la sala dirigiéndose a su cuarto, sabía que iba a dormir, aunque era temprano, las 8, pero estaba molesto.

_Hmp, tonto._

Me dirigí hacía él, le di un beso en la mejilla y le susurré:

— No te molestes conmigo bebé, ¿no quieres sexo de reconciliación? —El solo río y negó con la cabeza.

Al menos se río, ¿es un buen progreso, no?

* * *

_**Kero.**_

La verdad no me encontraba tan molesto, pero quería que Sakura se sintiera culpable, esa cachetada había dolido. Pero lo logré, esta niña siempre lograba alegrarme con cualquier tontería. Me volteé y la aprisioné en la pared, ella ni se inmuto, solo me miraba con cara de "¿dejaste de estar molesto conmigo verdad, imbécil? :("

— Deberías de dejar de hacer propuestas indecentes si no vas a cumplirlas, preciosa, un día no me resistiré a tus encantos y no me haré responsable de mis actos. —Susurré. Logré mi cometido, se sonrojó, aunque solo fuera por unos míseros segundos, luego cambió para colocar una sonrisa picará.

Ella suspiró.— Ay Kero…

— No he usado mis verdaderos encantos contigo. —De acuerdo, ¿De dónde saco esa voz tan sexy? Tonta mujer.

— Tonta. —Le mordí la mejilla y me fui a dormir. Ella solo se quedo riendo en la sala, si, ella había ganado, nuestra vida juntos ha sido así, peleas entre nosotros todos los días, nada serio, por los momentos.

* * *

_**(Al día siguiente. Primer día de clases, 07:00 a.m.)**_

_Let me hear you say hey hey hey_

_Alright, now let me hear you say hey hey ho_

— Calla celular, calla ahora mis... ya va, esa no es mi alarma… un-un, ¿mensaje? —Pensó la castaña mirando en dirección al sonido.

_I hate it when a guy doesn't get the door_

_Even though I told him yesterday and the day before_

Agarré el teléfono y intenté leer el mensaje, tenía demasiado sueño, espere como 2 minutos hasta que mi vista volviera a la normalidad. — Ah, ¿es de, Kero? Qué raro.

_"Hola Saku, preciosa, son las 07:05 a.m, lo sé porqué seguro tardaste en leer esto, desactivé tu alarma anoche después que te dormiste, muahaha, ¿Quién es tu papi ahora? ¡Esta es mi venganza! Ah, por cierto, apúrate, las clases son dentro de poco, yo voy en camino ya, un beso, preciosa."_

— Serás… maldito. —Grité corriendo al baño, me quite rápido la ropa, me duché, fue una ducha soldado, demasiado rápida, me coloqué el uniforme, me peine, me medio sequé el cabello con la secadora, me maquille y salí corriendo sin desayunar, no tenía tiempo, después de todo igual iba tarde, Kero me las iba a pagar cuando lo viera.

Eran las 08:20, tenía 10 minutos para llegar al salón y me faltaba una calle aún. Maldije por lo bajo y comencé a correr, llegué antes que cerrarán el portón, y llegué al salón casi que muriéndome, el pecho me dolía, y el corazón amenazaba con salirse.

— ¿Te encuentras bien? —Me preguntaron.

— No, estoy bi... — Un momento… esa voz… yo la conozco… es… Alcé la vista y ahí estaba, abrí los ojos con terror, ¡ES EL INGLÉS QUE HIZO QUE ME CAYERA DE LA MOTO! Si me reconoce estoy jodida. Me encontraba completamente desconcertada, podría jurar que estaba sudando frío.

_Actúa normal pendeja, se dará cuenta._

— Etto.. Disculpe mi atrevimiento, soy Hiragizawa Eriol, ¿sería tan amable de decirme su nombre… señorita? —Creo que el color volvió a mi rostro seguido de eso, no me reconoció, al menos.

Suspiré e intente presentarme, más calmada. — Soy Kinomoto Sakura. —Le sonreí.

— Un placer señorita Kinomoto. — El solo sonrío. Que sonrisa tan hipnotizante o idiotizante, podría quedarme viéndola toda la vi... eh, no de nuevo… ¡Reacciona, estúpida!

— El placer es mío. —Contesté, haciendo un esfuerzo por no sonreír como tonta.

— ¡BEBÉ! ¿No me esperaste? No sabes lo preocupado que estaba. — Voltee la mirada al estilo de la niña del exorcista.

— Jeje, nos vemos luego Hiragizawa. — No iba a cagarla asesinando a mi mejor amigo frente a sus ojos.

— Llámeme Eriol. —A lo qué sonreí sonrojada y asentí.

— Hasta luego, Eriol. — Luego de eso me dirigí a asesinar a Kero.

* * *

_**Eriol.**_

Esa chica, tiene unos ojos parecidos a los de Sara, además de qué se comporto extrañamente al verme, al igual que ella, pero ni modo, no puedo hacer tal acusación sin tener pruebas al respecto, pero esa chica es hermosa, no como Sara, pero no sé, hay algo en ella.

Me acercaré más a ella, parece ser lo único bueno que tiene esta pequeña escuela, además que no conozco a nadie, y al único imbécil que conozco llega mañana. Imbécil de Shaoran...

La vibración de mi celular me sacó de mis pensamientos.

— ¿Buenas tardes? —Contesté, con fingida educación.

— No uses ese tono conmigo cariño. —Rodé los ojos, reconociendo automáticamente ese tono de voz.

— ¿Donde mierda estás? —Comencé a caminar hacia el pasillo, era mejor evitar llamar la atención de chismosos.

— ¿No has tenido sexo en mucho tiempo, no?

— ¡Shaoran Li!

— Lo sabía. Ay corazón, calma, estoy a punto de abordar el avión.

— ¿Qué tu qué? Se supone que ya deberías estar en el. —Estuve a punto de creer que el celular se rompería de tanto que lo estrujaba.

— Sí, pero se retraso.

— ¿El vuelvo o tú?

— Cuando llegué te golpearé por marica.

— Affs, contigo no se puede hombre. —Suspiré, el nunca cambiaría.

— Bueno, ya están abordando el avión, debo colgar, nos vemos cuando llegué, recuerda que debes buscarme. Suerte con tu diosa pelirroja, JAJA. —Colgó.

— Idiot. — ¡El muy imbécil me colgó! Era el único que sabía sobre ese "accidente" del sábado, ahora me retracto de haberle contado, lo usará en mi contra toda la vida.

— Ya qué, no puedo hacer nada, es mi mejor amigo. — Pensé, encogiéndome de hombros.

Al entrar al salón vi a Sakura hablando con un chico rubio, o bueno, insultándolo, reí por lo bajo, esa chica era interesante.

Bostecé. — Será un largo e interesante año.

* * *

Pasaron unos minutos y la clase comenzó, básicamente era una clase para presentarse, anotar los temas que iban a dar, repasar y oír el típico discursito de los profesores.

— Buenos días alumnos, les doy la bienvenida a los nuevos y mis saludos a los que les di clases también el año pasado. Soy el profesor Terada. Todos los profesores de esta institución tenemos un propósito, que ustedes entiendan con claridad, ayudarlos como segundos padres y prepararlos para la universidad, para que salgan adelante en todo lo qué se propongan, les deseo la mayor de las suertes y, sin más preámbulos saquen sus cuadernos, daré la primera clase que les servirá como base, consiste en recordarles lo más importante y ya, para poder arrancar con la clase normal mañana.

Todos en el salón dijeron "Si" al unísono en tono de fastidio. Mientras que en uno de los últimos puestos cierta muchacha miraba su celular con un semblante horrorizado.

* * *

_**Sakura.**_

¿Por qué a mí? ¡Maldición! Buena hora para que al estúpido de Clow le diera por decirme que quiere lo qué me mando a buscar el sábado. ¡Justo hoy! Eh, ni modo.

Busqué a Kero con la mirada, que no tardo en encontrarse con la mía.

— Debo salir de aquí AHORA. — Dije, solo moviendo los labios, haciendo señas, sabía que él los leería y sabría qué hacer.

Efectivamente el asintió, yo me levante de mi asiento y todos mis bellos compañeros voltearon a verme.

_Chismosos todos._

— Señorita... Kinomoto, ¿En qué puedo ayudarle? — Preguntó serio el profesor Terada.

— Eh, si, disculpe, es qué no me siento muy bien y, creo que necesito ir a la enfermería un rato. — Respondí, con el tono más inocente que encontré.

— Pues, yo la veo muy bien señorita, tome asiento y verá como se le pasa. Seguro son los nervios del primer día. —Él sonrío para luego darme la espalda para seguir escribiendo en el pizarrón.

_Maldición, no quería llegar a esto, tonto profesor. Hora del plan B._

Miré a Kero rápidamente, el me miro de reojo para luego rodar los ojos y asentir.

Segundos más tarde me encontraba en el suelo "desmayada", si, ese era el plan B, ¿Qué esperaban? ¿Bomba de humo o gas venenoso? Aunque no suena mal, escuché la voz de Kero con una fingida preocupación muy notable, debo enseñarle clases de actuación, suena como si fuera a estallar de risa en cualquier momento.

* * *

_**Kero.**_

— Hey, Sakurita, despierta, ¡Sakura! —Intente fingir, no me salió tan mal después de todo, el profesor me veía preocupado, al menos logré convencerlo a él, aunque sabía que podía explotar de la risa en cualquier momento.

— Señorito Aioryus, por favor lleve a la señorita Kinomoto a la enfermería.

_¡Bingo! Soy el mejor actor del mundo, coff coff, deberían darme un Oscar. _

— No se preocupe profesor, yo me encargo. — Él asintió y me entrego un permiso para andar por los pasillos en hora de clase, luego cargué a Sakura de forma nupcial y me dirigí a "la enfermería" tenía que encontrar un lugar vació en esta escuela.

_Piensa Kero... piensa...  
_  
¡Ya está! Esta mañana al llegar habían unas chicas hablando sobré que los de 3ro no tenían clases hoy. El pasillo de los de 3ro es... ehhh.

— Oye Saku... ¿Cuál es el...

— Cállate Kero, estoy desmayada, no sé nada de esta escuela, recuerda que me dio flojera ir el día en qué nos mostraban todo el colegio.

_Uy, que genio._

Seguí caminando y me encontré con el pasillo de los salones de 3ro. Es mi día de suerte

— Listo, llegamos, —La baje después de revisar bien si no había nadie. — ¿Qué paso y qué planeas hacer al respecto? —Vi que ella sacaba la bolsa del otro día de su brassier.

— Debería comprarte un estuche o algo, tus senos no me parecen un lugar donde esconder al... oh bueno, sí, por fin le diste uso a un lugar vació. — Bromeé, ganándome un golpe en el hombro de su parte.

— Auch, gracias, ahora no podré usar este brazo hasta mañana.

— No seas imbécil.

— Aja, señorita "le digo a Kero imbécil 24/7", ahora dime, ¿Qué haré si alguien pregunta por ti o algo?

— Ehmm, escucha, volveré lo antes posible, hablaré con la enfermera, ella me revisará, dirá algo como "estas bien, pero debes comer mejor" y regresaré al salón y ready, nadie supo nada. — Sonrío de forma inocente, ella sabía que no era un plan 100% seguro, pero había que actuar rápido, no hay tiempo para idear algo mejor.

— Bueno, muévete, ¿Como piensas baja... ¡Hey!

Sakura estaba pasando una pierna hacia el otro lado de la ventana, era común de ella actuar sin pensar, menos por el hecho que llevaba falda ¡UNA FALDA POR EL AMOR DE JESUCRISTO!

— Ni creas que vas a saltar con falda, —La sujete del brazo.— ¿Me oíste? -Ella río e hizo un ademán con la mano para que me acercará, lo hice y me dio un beso en la mejilla, logró zafarse y se aventó. La miré de forma reprobatoria a lo que ella grito:

—¡Llevo un short! además mi ropa interior es linda, no sé por qué te preocupas.

— Termina de irte mocosa, ¡y.. y baja la voz! —Negué con la cabeza y me dirigí al salón rápidamente, habían pasado unos 10 minutos, esperó que no me pregunté nada el profesor.

Creo que hable demasiado rápido, al entrar al salón sentí la mirada de todos en mí, pero más la del profesor, me veía extrañado, ¿Qué habré hecho? ¡Fueron solo 10 minutos! No me drogué ni nada. ¿Tendré algo en la cara?

— ¿Y el joven Hiragizawa?

Ok, ¿Qué paso aquí? ¿Joven Hiragizawa? ese era el que hablaba con Sakura hace rato, pero, ¿Donde...

Juro que me puse completamente blanco al mirar su asiento y no verlo ahí, ¿Será que fue a la enfermería? ¿Y si hablo con la enfermera? ¿Me habrá seguido o algo?

_Maldición._

— He hecho una pregunta joven Aioryus.

_Tic-toc, el tiempo corre._

Bueno, ¡A cavar mí propia tumba se ha dicho!

Tragué duró y alcé la vista para responder.

— Bue-no, Hi-ragiza-wa es-ta...

Seguido sentí la mano de alguien sobre mi hombro.

— Aquí estoy profesor Terada, siento haberlo preocupado.

En ese momento creo que volví a la vida por un segundo, Hiragizawa apareció detrás de mí de lo más tranquilo, cosa que realmente me incomodaba, no sé porqué exactamente.

_¿Tal vez por qué tal vez llego a ver algo?_

— Efectivamente fui a la enfermería a ver a mi compañera para ayudar, vi al joven Aioryus y a la señorita Kinomoto, ella seguía inconsciente pero la enfermera dijo que estaba bien, que todo fue solo porqué no había comido nada hoy...

Mis oídos se desconectaron por unos momentos, ¿Por qué estaba mintiendo este mocoso? ¿Qué motivo tendría para no echarme el carro encima? esto no me está gustando.

Dirigí la mirada hacía él, que solo me dedico una sonrisa ladina y asintió.

— ¿Por qué no lo dijo antes Joven Aioryus?-

_¿Por qué seraaaaa?_

Antes de siquiera poder articular una palabra correctamente Hiragizawa habló, de nuevo:

— Efectivamente fue por qué yo me fui primero de la enfermería, pero pase primero por el baño, puedo asegurarle que en ese transcurso el joven Aioryus llego al salón y al usted preguntarle por mi no supo que responderle puesto que seguramente él creía que yo ya me encontraba en el salón.

Es bueno mintiendo el mocoso, pero habla demasiado. Si no estuviera metido en esto creo que ya me habría quedado dormido.

El profesor me miró de forma dudosa.

— ¿Eso es cierto joven? —Yo solo asentí, no sabía que traía entre manos este mocoso inglés, _pero iba a averiguarlo._

— Siéntense los dos entonces.

Los dos nos dirigimos a nuestros asientos, de un momento a otro sentí a Hiragizawa pasando y justo cuando estábamos hombro a hombro habló:

— Te veo después de clases en el gran roble atrás de la escuela. Qué Kinomoto no sepa. Quiero hacerte unas preguntas.

¿Cuántas posibilidades había que él fuera gay y yo le pareciera sumamente atractivo y quiera hablarme para declararse en vez de preguntarme sobre la escapada de Sakura?

_Oh, si, claro Kerberos._

Si, en estos momentos estoy algo falto por ideas. Necesitaba sacarme estas dudas.

Levante una ceja y lo miré serio. — ¿Qué te hace creer que iré? Mocoso. —Espeté, con soberbia.

_¡Qué sea gay! ¡Por favor! Dios ayúdame._

— Creo que no querrás que el profesor Terada sepa sobre la escapada de Kinomoto. ¿No es así?

Un escalofrió recorrió mi espina dorsal. Estoy en el hoyo. Y ESTOY AL FONDO DE EL. Me dediqué a asentir, a lo qué el sonrío de nuevo, esa sonría de vencedor me sacaba de quicio.

Me senté sin mirar a nadie y sin prestarle atención a la clase, me lleve las manos a la cara e hice un esfuerzo por no maldecir en voz alta. No podía pensar en un plan, tenía que relajarme e intentar sacarme el único pensamiento que rondaba por mi mente en este momento:

_Estoy completamente jodido._

* * *

¡Hola de nuevo!

Kero esta en un grave problema ¿No les parece? además, ¿A dónde fue nuestra castaña? ¿Quién es ese Clow? Intentaré actualizar seguido, tengo bastantes ideas rondando en mi mente, el problema es que no se como ordenarlos cronológicamente, pero yo veré.

¡Ah! Por si acaso preguntan, que lo dudo, la canción del principio es "Monster" de Meg y Dia, se las recomiendo, es muy buena, y la que le sigue es "The best damn thing" de Avril Lavigne.

¡Eeeeen fin! ¿Reviews? ¿Insultos? ¿Tomates? Okno.

¡Nos leemos!


	3. ¿Me conoces?

Sakura Card Captor le pertenece a las Clamp.  
Yo solo los torturo un poquitín.

**.**

**"Bésame, soy real."**

**.**

_**Capítulo III:**_

_"Esa mirada es difícil de olvidar."_

* * *

_**(Apartamento de Kero y Sakura, Lunes, 03:00 p.m)**_

Lo único que se escuchaba en la habitación eran los gritos de una castaña y los bufidos de un estresado griego que le faltaba poco para explotar.

— ¡Eres un estúpido Kero! ¡Eso estuvo demasiado cerca! —La castaña tenia el ceño fruncido, ambos brazos cruzados mientras tamborileaba sus dedos en uno de ellos.

— Ajá. —Se limito a responder el rubio rodando los ojos restándole importancia.

— ¡Al menos respóndeme con algo que no sea "ajá"! — Inhalo y exhalo varias veces en un intento por no cometer un homicidio.

A lo qué Kero explotó.— ¿Qué mierda quieres que te diga? ¡Yo no fui la pendeja que no tenia un plan asegurado para escaparse sin que NADIE, repito NADIE la vea!

— Ahhh, ¿Así que ahora es mi culpa? —Exclamó, alzando ambas cejas con indignación.

— Pues, si. —Sonrío burlonamente el rubio. —¿O te lo explico con dibujitos?

Sintió que la vena en su frente comenzaba a palpitar.— Eres un imbécil. ¿Sabias?

—Claro preciosa.

La castaña pestañeo varias veces. —¿Hoe?

A lo que el volvió a sonreír.— Tuve la mejor maestra.

Digamos que ahora estaba un sonriente Kero y una molesta Sakura, pero ¿Nunca le han dicho a Kero que una mujer molesta puede llegar a ser un arma mortal?

— Retírate. Te odio. ¡Vete! —Una aura negra comenzaba a hacerse notar detrás de ella.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Te dolió? Lo se preciosa, la verdad duele. —Preguntó, con fingida culpa, ajeno a la aura negra que tenia su mejor amiga.

— A mi no me duele nada. Pero a cierta persona si, dentro de poco.— Palabras que desconcertaron al rubio.

— ¿Qué esta…– Ni pudo ni terminar la oración, Sakura le lanzó lo primero que encontró, el control de la tv, además de que no lo había lanzado con "tanta fuerza" para su suerte, logró esquivarlo, agradeció que no pelearon en la cocina, o él ya estaría rebanado o cocinado.

— ¡¿Estas loca?! ¡Pudiste lograr que tuviera una contusión o quizás una hemorragia si eso llegaba a pegarme en la cabeza!

— Esa era la idea querido mío.

Kero solo murmuró un insulto en griego mientras Sakura lo miraba como diciendo "sigues peleando e iré a la cocina, buscaré los cuchillos, te rebanaré y haré burritos contigo."

— Para la próxima ve si haces bien tus planes ¿Me oíste?

— Fue tu culpa, no se te ocu…

— Sobre todo, deja de culparme, — Interrumpió. — ¡Deberías agradecerme por sacarnos del hoyo en el que estábamos!

— Oh claro, ¡Muchas gracias!

— Ay jódete. — Rodó los ojos.— La próxima vez te dejo morir y te delato y dejo que te las arregles tu solita con Clow.

— Yo también hice un esfuerzo. — Aclaro, inflando los cachetes.

— Oh si, actuar, gran esfuerzo, eso se te da natural.

— ¡Affs! —Dijeron ambos al unísono. Sakura solo le dio una última mirada y se fue molesta a encerrarse en su habitación, mientras que Kero se quedaba en la sala en las mismas condiciones que ella.

* * *

_**Sakura.**_

De acuerdo, ¿Qué diablos había sido todo eso? ¿Por qué pelee con el principalmente? ¡Bah! Ni recuerdo ya, tengo demasiado estrés encima, me daré una ducha caliente, como decía mi mamá "_no hay estrés que una buena ducha caliente no quite."_

La castaña siguió su plan y se metió al baño mientras que afuera de la habitación cierto rubio recibía una llamada que básicamente hizo que su enojo aumentará.

* * *

_**Kero.**_

— _¿Que yo qué? _—Pregunté, tal vez no había oído bien, eso era el colmo.  
_  
_— _Qué vengas a buscar la moto de Sakura mando a avisarte Clow. Ahora._ —Dijo, en tono de orden la persona al otro lado de la línea.  
_  
_— _De acuerdo, voy para allá._ —Dijo, entre dientes colgando la llamada.

— Oh genial ¡Ahora también soy su sirviente! Já. – Río irónicamente. – ¿Acaso no puede ir ella? ¡Se le caerá una uña! Por favor. — Pensó en voz alta, seguido agarró las llaves de la moto de Sakura y bajo al estacionamiento, al llegar a donde se encontraba la moto noto algo que lo extraño un poco.

Su moto tenía una gran golpe, gran y feo golpe_._

–Ella también debe de estar herida. ¿Por qué no me ha dicho nada? –Bufó – ¿Con qué moral podría reclamarle eso ahora después de la pelea que tuvieron? Con ninguna.

Sin más distracciones se subió a la moto y se dirigió a su destino.

* * *

_**Sakura.**_

_Odio molestarme con Kero. ¿Por qué estaba tan estresada en un principio?_

Automáticamente una persona se me vino a la mente…

_Ah sí. ¡Clow!  
_

* * *

_**-Flash back.-**_

Efectivamente había llegado a la oficina de Clow, o a la puerta, siempre sentía ese escalofrío antes de entrar, y después, aunque durara poco. Respiré profundo y abrí la puerta, el lugar seguía tan sombrío como siempre, cuadros de quien sabe que, eran tétricos a mí parecer, todo era realmente tétrico, parecía la oficina de un mafioso, incluso estaba el escritorio y la silla volteada dándome la espalda, le faltaba era voltearse, decirme con ese acento del padrino "te estaba esperando" mientras acariciaba a un gato.

— ¿Harás eso cada vez que entres aquí? —Su voz fría y burlona hizo que me sobresaltará saliendo de mi inconsciente crítica del lugar.

— Ehhh… —Titubeé un poco.— Señor Clow, buenos días, —El asintió, en forma de saludo.—aquí esta lo que pidió. —Dije, arrojándole la bolsita que rob… que logré conseguir el sábado.

— Oh pero qué amable que hayas venido personalmente a entregármela. — Una sonrisa sarcástica se curveo en sus labios.

— Gracias, pero no fue así, deje de actuar. — Respondí, en un intento por sonreír.

— Oh pero ¿Qué pasa aquí? La florecilla de la organización esta de pésimo humor.

Solo hice una mueca, este hombre me estaba sacando de mis casillas, _si es que aún no estaba fuera de ellas._

— ¿Terminó? ¿Puedo retirarme?

— Pero qué princesa tan malhumorada. Y si, pero antes, necesito hablar contigo de algo.

Yo solo asentí incitándolo a proseguir.

— Tengo una moto nueva para ti, es una Kawasaki z 1000 SX. Es nueva. – Dijo, haciendo énfasis en el "es nueva"

— Por lo tanto no quiero que vuelvas a dañar una, a menos que sea algo justificable. ¿De acuerdo? — Asentí nuevamente, cual niña regañada.

— Lamento haberte sacado de clases princesa. Sé que no tuviste problemas pero igual andas de pésimo humor.

— Ajam. ¿Algo más? —No saben cuantas ganas tenia por salir de ahí, el olor a cigarro que había en el ambiente no ayudaba a mi pésimo humor.

— No nada pequeña princesa. Este mes creo que no te necesitaré mucho así que puedes pasar desapercibida, pero no bajes la guardia, y siempre ten el celular encendido, te llamaré la próxima semana para darte uno nuevo y le avisaré a Kerberos para qué venga a buscar tu nueva moto y hablaré sobre el celular de él también.

— De acuerdo Señor.

Me sonrío de forma orgullosa.— Me alegra oír eso. Toma. —Le lanzo algo que ella al atajarlo y notar que era puso cara de fastidio.

— No pongas esa cara, es por seguridad, no te estoy pidiendo que asesines a todo el instituto a sangre fría. Es para tu protección personal.

— Lo sé. —Se apresuro a guardarlo adentro de su uniforme. —En fin, lo tendré conmigo. ¿Ahora si es todo, Clow?

— Si, puedes retirarte.

— Ok.

— Kinomoto.

— ¿Si?

—No llames la atención. Sabes a lo qué me refiero. No quiero tener que matar a alguien por que tú seas despistada.

— S-sí Señor. —Tragué duro, sabía de antemano que él era capaz de eso, _y de más._

— Me retiró. —El asintió y yo salí de ahí, ese ambiente me incomodaba increíblemente.

_**-Fin del Flash back.-**_

* * *

Bostecé, estirándome un poco.— Creo que me desquité con Kero, el no tenía la culpa que Clow me estresara demasiado, hizo lo qué pudo hoy. Saldré a pedirle disculpas.

Abrí la puerta analizando el lugar.

— ¡Kero! Etto.. ¿Kero? — Un llamado que no tuvo respuesta.

_Espero que no haya sido por nuestra pelea_.

_¿Qué haré para que no me odie de por vid…_

— ¡Ya se! —Chilló, dando un saltito, entrelazando sus manos.— ¡Le prepararé su postre favorito!

* * *

_**(Aeropuerto de Tokio. 05:00 p.m)**_

Que molestia, en serio, llevo más de 3 horas aquí muriéndome de hambre gracias a cierta chica de información, —¡Qué poca eficiencia!— Dijo en voz alta el inglés revolviéndose los cabellos y ajustándose los lentes.

* * *

_**Eriol.**_

Seguro se preguntan por qué muero de hambre si aquí hay un cafetín, pues, odio la comida de los aeropuertos, y no había un restaurant cerca por lo qué me toco morirme aquí, la chica sexy de información, _lo qué tiene de sexy lo tiene de ineficiente y despistada, _me dijo que el vuelo llegaría a las 03:00 p.m por lo qué no hacía falta que fuera a comer, que esperara un poco más y hace una hora fue que me dijo "que el vuelo se había retrasado ligeramente" ¡Please men! ¿Por qué no me dijo esa mierda antes? Juró que ella se estremeció al ver como la miré en ese momento, no era mi intención pero que molesto estaba, _oh bueno, estoy._

Llegué a perderme en mis pensamientos de cómo asesinar a la chica del aeropuerto hasta que unas manos, _de hombre, _me taparon los ojos, reconocí inmediatamente esa colonia cara.

— ¡Toda la vida para qué llegaras ¡Xiao Lang!

— Uh, pero qué rudo, ¿alguien anda en sus días no? —Me zafé de sus manos volteándome para encararlo.

— No me jodas, llevo 3 horas aquí esperándote.

* * *

— ¿Acaso no valgo lo suficiente como para que esperes ese tiempo por mi? ¡Lo sabía! ¿Tienes a otro no? —Preguntó el castaño en tono dramático causando un sonrojo de vergüenza en el ojiazul al notar que los del aeropuerto posaban sus ojos en ellos murmurando cosas.

— Cállate, marica. ¡Deja eso!

— De acuerdo, dejaré la diversión para cuando lleguemos. —Sonrío pícaramente.

— No estoy de humor.

— Pero que te pasa hombre, generalmente eres un terrón de azúc… —El ojiazul lo miraba de forma asesina.

— De acuerdo, me calló, —Agito las palmas de sus manos, en son de paz.— Pero dime, ¿Qué te paso?

— Tuve un día estresante. Es una larga, LARGA Y ESTRESANTE historia.

— Bueno, vamos al taxi, toma, mis maletas. – Contestó, cortando el tema de raíz, no era momento para preguntarle, ante tales palabras, se gano una mirada de "agarra tus cosas, ni que fueras mi mujer" de parte de su mejor amigo.

— Vamos, ca-ri-ñi-to. —Eriol se puso pálido al instante, sabía lo que era capaz el chino después de decir eso. No tenía ánimos de pelear así que agarro una de ellas, dejándole la otra a él.

— ¿Pagarás el taxi? —Preguntó dudoso Eriol.

— Claro, pero tú pagarás la pizza.

— ¿Pizza?

— ¿Qué? Tengo hambre, y sé qué tu igual, ¿O acaso pensabas que cocinaría para ti?

— ¿No vendrás a la mansión de mis tíos?

El chino chasqueó la lengua.

— Eh, no, tengo un departamento, y tú mi querido amigo inglés, vivirás conmigo. — Dijo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo causando una mirada de "¿Es en serio?" en el inglés.

— Si marica inglés, tu vienes conmigo. —Corrigió.

— ¿Cómo lograrás que mis tíos me dejen contigo?

— ¿Cómo qué como lo lograré? ¿No me has visto? ¡Soy un pan de dios!

— Qué gay. — Río el inglés.

— Cállate, o te dejo morir con tus tíos. Te conozco lo suficiente para saber que ni te gusta estar ahí.

— Aja, —Prosiguió, ignorando por completo las últimas palabras del ambarino.— ¿Qué harás entonces?

— Primero pasaremos por una pizza, luego iremos a mi departamento, dejare mis cosas, me bañaré y luego comeremos y me contarás por qué tienes el periodo y.. Cerraras tu jodida boca y dejarás de cuestionar mis perfectos planes ¿De acuerdo? —Preguntó, en tono mortal, tamborileando sus dedos en su rodilla, generando una media sonrisa en su mejor amigo.

20 minutos aproximadamente tardaron en llegar al departamento de Shaoran, de los cuales 15 de ellos el ambarino se encargo de dejar al tanto a Eriol sobre su departamento y como convencería a sus tíos.

— Llegamos, —Shaoran abrió la puerta para ir a sacar su equipaje de la maleta. —págale al señor Eri. —Gritó saliendo de ahí.

– _Otra vez con eso.. are u fucking kidding me?_–Se dijo a si mismo mientras rodaba los ojos y le pagaba al "risueño" taxista. Sabía que se reía de lo que dijo el imbécil de Shaoran, quería matarlos a los dos, al Shaoran por andar con sus maricadas y a él por reírse.

* * *

_**(Departamento de Sakura y Kero. 07:00 p.m)**_

El olor a dulce se podía oler en todo el departamento mientras se escuchaba Mr. Saxobeat de Alejandra Stan a todo volumen y se veía a cierta castaña montando una mini-fiesta en la cocina para ella sola.

_You make me this,  
Bring me up,  
Bring me down,  
Play it sweet,  
Make me move like a freek_

_Mr. Saxo Beat._

Ajeno a todo lo que pasaba en su departamento Kerberos se encontraba en el estacionamiento con la nueva moto de Sakura, la cual le había fascinado, era rápida y muy hermosa pero no era su estilo, aunque nunca la cambiaría por su bebé, luego de apreciar la moto de su florecita de cerezo subió a su departamento con la intención de disculparse, puesto que tomo el camino se debatió mentalmente en que se había pasado de la raya, pero al llegar su rostro se torno confuso, ¿Qué estaba haciendo Sakura con la música a todo volumen? ¿No estaba enojada? Metió la llave en el cerrojo y entro, llevándose una sorpresa…

Sakura estaba bailando en la cocina de forma muy sensualmente, haciendo… _no..._ Una sonrisa se formo instantáneamente en la cara del rubio.

— ¿Sakura? —La llamó el rubio en tono de sorpresa y burla al verla llena de chocolate y bailando en la cocina.

La aludida se sobresalto al escucharlo atrás de ella, ni siquiera lo había escuchado entrar, pero igual siguió con su miniconcierto, jalo a Kero de la camisa y siguió cantando Mr. Saxobeat.

_OOOH OH YEAH  
mmmm…yeah  
mmmm…yeah  
mmmm…yeah_

_Saxobeat_

_Hey, sexy boy,  
Set me free,  
Dont be so shy,  
Play with me_

_My dirty boy,  
Cant you see,  
That you belong,  
Next to me._

El rubio sonrió divertido, su mejor amiga estaba dándole un concierto privado, se quedo callado hasta que la canción terminará y luego de eso por fin habló.

— Wow…— Sonrió ampliamente y abrió los ojos, a lo que ella se sonrojó y solo río, después de un rato de un silencio en el cual se podía agarrar la tensión, picarla, y hasta conversar con ella, ambos decidieron romperla.

— Lo siento. —Dijeron ambos al unísono, cosa que causo risas entre ellos, Kerberos miro a su mejor amiga y asintió, cediéndole la palabra.

— Yo-o lo siento, vine estresada y me desquite contigo, tienes derecho a estar molesto. —Comenzó a jugar con sus dedos.

— No, debí entenderte, se cómo puede llegar a ser Clow, y… ahora… —Sonrió, alzando ambas cejas varias veces insinuando algo.

Ella río. —¡Eres un glotón Kero!— El griego solo se encogió de hombros y puso cara de niño bueno.

— Se lo mucho que te encanta, así que hice bastante, esta es mi manera de disculparme.

— Créeme qué esto es mucho más que una disculpa. Ahora yo te debo a ti. ¡AMO EL TIRAMISU! — Luego de decir eso comenzó a comerse de forma feliz como un niño pequeño. No sin antes darle un beso estruendoso en la frente a su cocinera preferida.

Hora después se encontraban los mejores amigos riendo entre sí por lo que había pasado hoy, después del susto solo quedaba la gracia.

— En serio, ¿Cómo se te ocurrió eso Kero?

— No sé, te juro que estaba a punto de morirme del susto, pero luego recordé lo de ella y te avise.

— Te salvaste que aún no había llegado, si no tu plan se hubiera ido a la basura, y nuestras vidas también si Clow se enteraba de esto. —Dijo, entre risas la castaña, acusando a su mejor amigo con su dedo.

— Si, si, lo sé preciosa, pero todo salió bien. No tendríamos que ser "reubicados" ni usar disfraces estúpidos.

— Ay Kero, hay que tener más cuidado.

* * *

_**-Flashback.-**_

— Señorita Kinomoto, veo que ya regreso.

— Si profesor, disculpe mi ausencia, es que esta mañana no desayune y creo que eso hizo que me desmayara, prometo que no volverá a suceder, ya la enfermera me reviso y me hizo desayunar, por eso tarde más de lo debido.

— No se preocupe, me alegro que este bien, ahora tome asiento.

Sakura iba a su asiento cuando noto el semblante pálido de su amigo e iba a acercársele pero sintió la mirada fría e idiotizante de Hiragizawa sobre ella, cosa que la asusto…

_¿Qué demonios paso en su ausencia?_

Se fue a sentar y luego le mando un mensaje a Kero preguntando que qué le sucedía, cosa que no funciono por que el susodicho respondió al instante con un "Nada." Que la dejo con más dudas de las que tenia.

Y así paso todo el día, incluso en el receso que tenían para almorzar, Kero la evito y lo peor es que no sabía la razón, ¿Se habría molestado con ella por ir a ver a Clow a mitad de clase? ¡No! Eso era estúpido, él sabía que no podía decirle que no, y si no era eso... ¿Qué era? Dejo de atormentarse con preguntas y una hora antes que terminarán las clases recibió un mensaje, era de Kero, ellos tenían clases distintas a esa hora por lo qué no sabía dónde estaba, releyó el mensaje unas 3 sintiendo como una esa gran aura negra volvía a ella.

_Maldito Kero._

El mensaje era claro, estaba en_ ingles_, sabía que cuando Kerberos estaba nervioso hablaba y/o escribía en inglés, nunca le había dicho porqué… curiosamente…

"_Eriol nos vio cuando te escapas, si, estamos jodidos, pero antes que vengas personalmente a cometer un homicidio te diré que no es mi culpa, ese mocoso es extraño, me dijo que quiere hacerme unas preguntas, de las cuales se qué no son por lo atractivo que soy y cuál es mi secreto. Se cuáles son esas preguntas SAKURA. Así que pensé algo, necesito que actúes, ¿De acuerdo? Mira el plan es…"_

Sakura termino de leer el mensaje y se preparó mentalmente para todo, era fácil, pero ese chico Eriol la ponía nerviosa, sus ojos parecían descifrarlo todo, le desnudaba el alma con la mirada, por lo que solo sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo cuando escuchó el sonido de la campana que anunciaba la salida.

Se mentalizó para lo siguiente, fue corriendo a donde Kero y se abalanzó encima, cosa que a él le "extraño" y dijo:

— Saku… ¿Qué haces aquí?

— ¡Eso debería preguntarte a ti! ¡E intentando hablar contigo en todo el día! Esto de las clases separadas está comenzando a molestarme. —Sintió la presencia de Eriol, sabía que él estaba detrás de ella desde hace unos minutos pero ni se inmuto, sabía que su vida por así decirlo dependía de ese momento, a lo que tragó sutilmente y acoto rápidamente:

— ¡Rika se encuentra bien! Después que me llamo esta mañana su mamá diciéndome que se había desmayado y la habían puesto sueros de nuevo y toda la cosa me asusté, por lo qué cuando llegué ella se estaba despertando, se me encogió el corazón al verla así, pero me las arregle para hacerla reír, luego de eso logré correr hasta aquí y…– Fingió sorpresa al "sentir" a Eriol detrás de ella justo ahora.

— E-Eriol.. Lo siento, no te sentí llegar, ¿Llevas mucho tiempo ahí? —Preguntó preocupada la castaña.

— Algo… —Fijo su vista en Kerberos.

— ¡Por favor no le digas al profesor Terada! ¡Por favorsito! –Dijo Sakura haciendo un puchero muy sensual haciendo que al ojiazul se le olvidará lo de Kerberos y se sonrojara notablemente.

— S-si… n-no te pre-preocupes… —El tartamudeo del joven ojiazul hizo que Kerberos riera para sus adentros, se habían salvado… por poco.

— ¡Muchas gracias joven Hiragizawa! —Contestó con una amplia sonrisa la castaña.

— Creo que ya te había dicho que podías llamarme Eriol. —Dijo mientras que besaba caballerosamente su mano, causando que Sakurita parecía un tomate andante.

— Gra-gracias… E-eriol. —El asintió y ella salió corriendo del lugar.

_Qué lindo se oye mi nombre de sus labios._

El rubio se aclaro la garganta llamando la atención del inglés.

_¡Hey! Sigo aquí, imbécil._

— Lo siento joven Aioryus. —Se disculpó sonrojándose levemente el joven inglés al creer que Kerberos lo vio babeando por la ojiesmeralda.

— No te preocupes, creo que con esto no tendrás preguntas al respecto. Lo siento por Sakura, no sabría que vendría, por eso la evite, así no me buscaría a esta hora, pero me equivoqué.

— No, relax men, yo tenía un concepto erróneo de todo esto, ofrezco mis disculpas. —Kero solo se limito a darle palmadas en la espalda e irse del lugar, cuando ya no estuvo cerca de la vista del inglés dio un gran suspiró liberador.

_**-Fin del flashback.-**_

* * *

Solo risas se oían en el departamento del rubio y la castaña, que continuaron hablando de cualquier cosa hasta que se hizo tarde y ambos se quedaron dormidos en el mueble.

* * *

_**(Departamento de Shaoran y… de Eriol ahora.)**_

— ¿No vas a decirme como convenciste a mis tíos? no hiciste nada de tu plan. — El inglés no podía disimular lo impaciente que estaba, llevaba más de 10 minutos preguntándole a su mejor amigo.

A lo qué Shaoran sonrío satisfactoriamente. —Eso, querido amigo inglés, es un don.

— ¡Qué don ni qué nada! Al menos pudiste avisarme de todo esto la semana pasada, ¿Sabes lo qué fue ordenar todas mis cosas rápido gracias a ti? Me vengaré Xiao Lang.

— La venganza es mala, ¿No te lo han dicho?

— Cuando es por un buen motivo no. —Sonrío con malicia el ojiazul.

Bufó el castaño. —Como quieras, en fin ¿Cuándo planeas presentarme a la copia de tu diosa pelirroja?

* * *

_**Shaoran.**_

— No la llames así.

— Tranquila fiera. —Respondí, intentando tranquilizarlo, este hombre se enojaba demasiado rápido, parecía una de esas viejitas menopáusicas.

—No lo dije de mala manera, ni quise insultarla, es solo que no la conozco y tampoco se su nombre, además tú fuiste quien me dijo que ellas se parecía a la chic…

— Sakura. —Contestó, interrumpiéndome.

— ¿Eh? —Lo miré curioso.

— Su nombre… Su nombre es Sakura.

— Ahh. —¿Por qué me dijo eso tan de repente?

_Esta sonrojado… Que homosexual._

— ¿No me digas que ella te…

— ¿Qué mierda dices? La conocí hoy por todos los cielos.

— Ya, ya… perdóname.

El solo gruñó. —Vayamos a dormir, mañana hay clases, toma. —Me lanzó una bolsa con aparentemente, ropa adentro.

— ¿Qué se supone que es esto? —Pregunté sacando una fea y muy gay corbata morada que fue lo primero que visualice.

— No me digas qué… —Concluí, temiendo lo peor.

El solo sonrío y asintió. —No… ¡Por favor! Sabía que tú saldrías del closet tarde o temprano pero no que estudiarías en una escuela de gays también.

— Cállate, yo no sabía de esto tampoco. Pero no podemos hacer nada _Xiao._ —Yo solo rodé los ojos, pagando mi enojo con la pobre corbata gay en mis manos.

La noche siguió normal, nos fuimos a dormir, yo me quede hasta tarde jugando tetris en el celular, _no podía dormir, _siempre me costaba adaptarme a vivir en otro lado, pero no me arrepentía de nada, por fin logré sacarme a mis padres y a mis hermanas de encima. Sonreí.

—Tengo que dormir, demonios, —Me revolví los cabellos, que ya de por si estaban revueltos. —o después el sueño me pasaría factura con ojeras mañana. —Me dediqué a cerrar los ojos y poco a poco me dormí.

* * *

_**(Cerca del instituto Reed, 07:45 a.m.)**_

— ¡Demonios Eriol! Pudiste haberme despertado más temprano, un poco más y ni llegó. – Decía sin aliento el castaño, llevaba más de 10 minutos corriendo.

— ¡Yo te desperté! No es mi culpa que parezcas un oso. Además, ¿recuerdas lo de "primera regla, no entres a mi puta habitación"? —Río el ojiazul, ganándose un gruñido de su mejor amigo.

El timbré sonó y los primos llegaron justo a tiempo, la clase estaba a punto empezar, él castaño quería sentarse rápido, puesto que no quería hacer la estúpida "presentación" le parecía tan infantil aquello.

— Buenos días alumnos.

— Buenos días profesor. —Dijeron _casi_ todos al unísono.

— Tomen asiento y saquen el libro en la página número…

_¡Lo logré!_

— ¿Señor… —Bajo la vista a la hoja que tenia entre las manos.— Li, no? —Demonios. ¿Para qué hablé? Yo tengo la misma suerte que el coyote.

— Si señor. — Respondí, fastidiado, sabía de antemano lo que venía… _La estúpida presentación._

— Pase al frente y preséntese con sus compañeros por favor.

_Puto puto puto puto._

— Etto… si. —Camine hacia el frente y fije mi vista en algún punto de la pared, evitando mirar a mis "compañeros"— Buenos días, mi nombre es Shaoran Li. Residía en Hong Kong pero por estudios me vine a estudiar aquí… —Después de eso me quede en blanco… Era un momento tan… _¿Y ahora qué?_ Lo único que omití fue "espero llevarme bien con todos ustedes y que seamos amiguitos de por vida" no quise sonar tan hipócrita.

— Bien… —Dijo, no muy convencido el profesor. —Puedes sentarte atrás de Kinomoto. —Subí la mirada en busca de esa persona y vi a una chica levantando la mano, supuse que era ella así que me dirigí a donde estaba, no la detalle bien hasta que llegue a su asiento. Cuando la vi a los ojos de repente sentí un escalofrió por todo el cuerpo.

_Esos ojos…_

Sin darme cuenta me encontraba examinándola con el entrecejo fruncido, a lo que me percate que ella me estaba mirando de la misma forma, seguido de eso fruncí más el ceño articulando un serio e indiferente:

— Yo te he visto antes…

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

¡Holi!

¡Lamento el retraso! Mi laptop murió y bueno, tenia la mitad del capitulo ahí por lo que tuve que amenazar a mi hermanito para que me prestara la suya, en fin, logre rehacer el capitulo, no quedo como el original pero me gusto, quedo un poco corto, pero el siguiente si lo haré más largo, o eso veremos. Jiji.

¿Qué tal les pareció? Nuestra Sakurita anda con personas bastante... interesantes, ¿No creen ustedes lo mismo? además del final, ¿De donde conoce o ha visto a Sakura, Shaoran?

Alice-Vampiirithap-Cullen, 4Sakura, Guardiana, the mystic poetry, ¡Gracias por sus Reviews! Y también gracias a María, respondiendo a lo que preguntaste, bueeeno, si, Shaoran es diferente en cuanto a su actitud, algo... el odioso y cabrón creído ahora es Eriol, _por los momentos_, y... no prometo nada. Muahaha.

Y si, ellas saldrán más adelante :3, generando sorpresas, y no, no pienso dejarla a medias, ya me he topado con fic así y es horrrrrrible, te dejan un vacio de "¿Nunca piensas terminarlo? ¡Necesito saber que pasara!" y pues, eso no nada es lindo.

En fin... cualquier cosa, insultos, criticas, diria tomates tambien pero no creo que se puedan dejar tomates en los reviews, jojo, ok, basta, necesito comer algo.

¡Nos leemos! :3


	4. ¿Nueva compañera?

**Disclaimer: **_Sakura CC no me pertenece, esta demás decir que ustedes ya saben esto, ehm, le pertenece a las geniales Clamp, menos la historia, esa si es mía. Sigo preguntándome si no se cansan de leer aquello. ¿No? ok._

**"Bésame, soy real"  
**_**  
Capitulo 4.**_

_"El mundo es muy pequeño"_

* * *

— Lo siento, creo que debe estar confundiéndome con alguien más. —Sonrió cálidamente la castaña, disimulando completamente lo incomoda que se sentía por la intensa mirada del ambarino.

— Hmp. —La mirada seria e indiferente del joven Li era la misma, solo que ahora tenía un aire de "descubriré quién eres y destruiré toda tu vida" Ok no, tal vez no exactamente, pero la sospecha se reflejaba claramente en su mirada.

_¿De dónde me conoce?_

— ¿Le ocurre algo joven Li? —No pudo evitar preguntar, su mirada la ponía demasiado inquieta.

— No me agradas. — Sentencio mortalmente, pasando de largo hacia su asiento, dejando a la castaña con la boca abierta.

_De acuerdo. ¿Quién se creía este mocoso? ¿Bratt Pit? ¿Cree que solo porque es guapo puede hablarle así a la gente? Pues no. ¡Me va a escuchar!_

Y cuando estuvo a punto de soltarle un frio y cortante "¿Y eso a mí qué?" una voz se lo impidió.

— Joven Li, —Intervino el profesor, evitando el futuro homicidio en 3er grado.— ¿Sucede algo?

— No profesor Terada, disculpe, solo me presentaba con Kinomoto.

_Oh si, presentar, ahora así le dicen, ¿no?_

— De acuerdo, si termino haga el favor de sentarse. —Él castaño asintió, sentándose.

* * *

_**Sakura.**_

Me sentía horrible, podía sentir la mirada penetrante de Li encima de mí a ratos durante toda la tarde, analizando cada movimiento, cada que borraba, escribía, o me arreglaba el cabello, es como si se distrajera de repente y luego recordara "oh, tengo a Kinomoto al frente, vamos a mirarla como si la quisiera 20 metros bajo tierra."

Cuando creí que nada podría salvarme sonó el timbre de salida, _¡Dios mío! Nunca había amado tanto ese sonido._

Me levante de mi asiento lo más rápido que pude, recogí mi bolso y me fui directo a la puerta, quería salir de ese salón como alma que lleva el diablo, y lo hubiera logrado, de no ser por la mano que sujeto mi brazo en un intento que de detenerme, voltee a ver quién había sido el causante de mi desgracia, y ahí estaba Eriol, viéndome extrañado, como si tuviera 3 ojos o algo.

— ¿Sucede algo joven Eriol? —Me atreví a preguntar, si no lo hacía podría apostar a que se quedaría viéndome así como por 20 segundos más.

— ¿Te encuentras bien?

Me he dado cuenta que a este chico le encanta hacer preguntas completamente obvias. Tipo esa gente que te ve tropezándote y luego partiendo la madre y vienen y te preguntan "¿Te caíste?" y tu ahí, analizando si lo dice en serio o no, para evitar soltar un "no, qué va, es que el suelo me pareció sumamente atractivo que no pude resistirme a tener un encuentro sexual salvaje ahora mismo, ya sabes, le pasa a cualquiera."

_Imbécil._

Pero igual, uno no puede decirle eso porqué bueno… uno es educado.

Esta bien, ¡Intenta serlo! Suspire mentalmente y me limite a responder sin sarcasmos.

— Sí, es solo que tengo algo de prisa. ¿Por qué tú pregunta? —¿Por qué pregunte lo ultimo? Era más que obvio porque él lo preguntaba, affs, me golpeé mentamente, se me estaba pegando su mal hábito.

— Es que… Parecías algo tensa e incómoda durante la clase, por eso pensé… ehm… sé que no te conozco mucho pero... —Eriol fue acercando su mano hasta mi rostro…

_Paffs._

Manotazo en la mano para Eriol de parte de Kero.

— ¿Qué crees que haces? Inglesito.

— ¿Quién te crees que…

— Creo que abusas de la confianza querido amigo, ¿Conoces a Sakura desde hace qué? ¿2 días? Creí que los ingleses tenían mejores modales. — Interrumpió riendo, pero si quitar esa mirada desafiante hacia Eriol.

Los ojos de Eriol parecían volverse oscuros con cada palabra de Kero…

_Esto va a salirse de control si no intervengo, joder._

— Kerberos. Basta. —Dije mirándolo. El solo me vio, chasqueó la lengua en un intento por quitarse lo cabreado.

— Se hará tarde, es hora de irnos. —El asintió dirigiéndose hacia la salida, no sin antes mirar de mala gana a Eriol.

Cuando Kero me pasó por el lado yo aproveche que no me veía para acercarme a Eriol y susurrarle al oído:

— ¡Perdón por eso! respondiendo a tu pregunta, sí, en serio estoy bien, no te preocupes. —Finalice sonriéndole y besando su mejilla.

Kerberos casi siempre se comportaba así conmigo, recuerdo que hasta una vez se hizo pasar por mi "novio" de manera innecesaria por una tontería, pero qué más da. _Kero es Kero. _Reí y negué con la cabeza ante el recuerdo, dirigiéndome hacía la entrada del instituto.

— Eres demasiado condescendiente. —Oírlo hizo que diera un brinco.

— ¡Kyaaaa! ¡Kero! Me asustaste. —Me agarré el pecho, ya que mi corazón amenazaba con salirse del susto.

— Si hubiera sido el enemigo ya estuvieras muerta. Te falta entrenamiento, soldado. —Sonrió con burla.

— Cállate Aioryus. —Me crucé de brazos.

— En fin... era en serio eso que te dije.

— Tu… ¿Escuchaste todo? —Pregunté incrédula sintiendo como mis mejillas ardían.

— No te escuche exactamente.

— ¿Entonces? —Pestañeé varias veces.

— Sakura, ¿Desde cuándo nos conocemos?

Rodé los ojos. _De nuevo esa historia. _

—Desde que yo rompí tu muñeca en el…

— ¡Figura de acción! —Interrumpió indignado.

— Si, si, cuando rompí tu "figura de acción" — Corregí, haciendo comillas con mis dedos. — y dijiste que me harías la vida miserable por el resto de mis días. Hablando de eso, ¿Cómo un niño de tu edad podría tener tanta maldad en su interior? —Me lleve ambas manos a la boca, haciendo una pésima imitación del cuadro "el grito".

— Bueno, EN FIN. Fue hace bastante tiempo ¿no?

— Si.

— Vaya que eres lenta y despistada. ¿Cómo Clow pensó en todo esto como...

— Cállate y ve al grano. —La venita en mi frente comenzaba a hacerse mayor.

— Ay Sakurita. – Me acaricio la cabeza, como si de un perrito se tratase. —Te conozco, es eso, se que le dijiste algo como "no te preocupes, el es así" o "gracias por preocuparte por mi" — Agregó el, imitando burlonamente mi voz ¡Yo no hablo así! Iba a intervenir pero el pareció darse cuenta y prosiguió:

— En fin, alguna pendejada dulce que me ocasionaría diabetes.

— ¿Sabías que es irónico que digas eso si amas los dulces? Y… ¡mi voz no es así! —Eso era cierto, todo, Kero amaba los dulces, de todo tipo existente.

— ¡No te metas con mis dulces!

— En fin… tal vez si llegue a decirle algo como eso. —Respondí un poco nerviosa y apartando la mirada para no toparme con la suya.

— Sakurita… —Su tono sonó como amenazante, de esos que usaba Tôya cuando le mentía.

— De acuerdo, de acuerdo. —Admití, resignada.— Basta de interrogarme. Si le dije algo así. ¿Feliz?

El solo suspiro, se acerco a mí y me dio un beso en la frente, para luego empujarla con su dedo. — Tengo hambre. Te toca cocinar hoy. —Volvió a sonreír.

— ¡Pero si ayer te hice el tiramisú!

— ¡Pero ese me lo merecía! —Hizo un mohín.

— Eres un imbécil.

— Pues sí, preciosa. —Contestó encogiéndose de hombros.— Camina entonces, —Me dio varios empujoncitos en la espalda.— debo llamar a Misuri mas tarde. —Su tono de fastidio hizo aparición.

— No pareces contento con eso. ¿Qué tal va tu relación? —Pregunté curiosa. El solo volvió a encoger los hombros.

Vaya que este hombre es expresivo, creo que lo único que le afectaría en este mundo es ver a su madre, que todos los dulces del mundo se acabaran, y que me pasara algo. Y lo último lo pondría en duda.— Oh, vamos, cariño, Sabes que esas respuestas no valen conmigo.

— No sé… estas "relaciones a distancia" no sé, me aburren, bueno no, si no que no es lo mismo, o sea, obvio que no es lo mismo, estamos lejos, pero…

**(Receso de 5 minutos debido a los seguidos balbuceos de Kero)**

— Ni siquiera yo lo entiendo, es decir, cuando estábamos juntos en Tomoeda todo era amor, arcoíris, ponis rosas y todas esas idioteces que le gustan a ustedes las mujeres. —Iba a interrumpir en ese momento pero decidí seguir escuchando su tan explicativo relato.

— En fin, es como si todo se hubiera vuelto completamente monótono y aburrido desde que nos fuimos.

— Ah, claro, entiendo. —Apreté los labios y asentí cual psicóloga escuchando a su paciente.

El alzo ambas cejas incrédulo. — ¿De verdad?

— Claro, sientes que te fastidia ir a verla, que ya es monotonía, es tan _"hola cariño, llegue, dame mi beso para ponernos a hablar y luego irme que debo hacer algo más interesante."_—El me miraba con la boca entre abierta, como si hubiera descubierto algo que él nunca podría…

_Olvídenlo. Está bien que me miré así._

— Si... ya lo había oído antes. Es normal. Significa que lo suyo no era fuerte o que no quieren que avance o algo así, qué cojones se yo.

— Bastante diría yo, querida doctora corazón.

Reí ante su apodo.— Oh, ¡Vamos! ¿Y cómo explicas mi mala suerte en el amor?

— Es cuestión de "no aplicar lo que dices" y no fijarte en los más cabro…

Solo bufe, interrumpiéndolo. —Como sea, enciende el auto. —Ya sabía por dónde iba la conversación, era mejor cortarla ahí.

— ¿Y tú moto? —Preguntó buscándola con la mirada.

— Me duele el brazo. No creo que sea conveniente montarla así, ¿No quieres llevarme, acaso?

— No no no, calma fiera. Sube, nuestra charla me dio más hambre de la que tenia, mal por ti.

Digamos que el trayecto fue puro silencio, sin contar los claxon de los otros autos y la música de Kero, pero había algo raro, el parecía ido, no sé, tenía la vista en el frente pero no su mente, genial, otro choque para mí en el futuro.

Esperare a la luz roja, _no quiero acelerar mi joven muerte._

— Kero.

_Sin respuesta…_

— Aioryus.

_Otra vez, a llamar a la artillería pesada._

— ¡KERBEROS AIORYUS! ¿No es esa tu madre?

— ¡¿Dónde?! —Respondió asustado tocando el claxon como reflejo.

— Hasta que reaccionas, mira al frente tonto, no quiero tener que parar en el hospital esta vez. —Intente no sonar tan seria pero el sabia que hablaba en serio.

— ¿Se puede saber en qué piensas?

— Ah, lo siento. Yo solo… —Dio un suspiro.— Terminare con Misuri.

— ¿Por lo que te dije? No quiero ser la causante de esto, ni nada de lo que puedas culparme des…

— No es así. Por algo lo pensaba, la decisión es mía, y… —Hizo una mueca de tristeza. —creo que ella lo aceptara. —Murmuró, pero igual alcance a oírlo.

— De acuerdo. —Decidí no echarle más leña al fuego, créanme que lo menos que quiere escuchar una persona molesta o triste es "¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿Estás seguro?" o cosas así, son tan… molestas.

En fin, Kero parecía más pendiente de la calle, al menos. Todo fue tranquilo de camino al departamento, dejaría que todo este problema se cocinara calmadamente, no iba a agregarle sazón.

_No mientras no haga falta._

* * *

_**(1 horas antes.)**_

_**Shaoran.**_

Acababa de presenciar un momento tan… ¿Cómo describirlo? Hmp, ya, empalagoso, cursi, cursi y mas cursi, nunca creí ver a Eriol, señor "las mujeres caen ante mí, ni necesito coquetearles" preocupándose por el estado de una cualquiera, no lo digo de mala forma si no que… no me convence.

Y cuando creí que no podía parecer más una novela entró Romeo a defender a Julieta de las garras del lobo. Si… ya sé, no tiene una mierda que ver, pero yo me entiendo.

Podía ver claramente lo que pasaba, oír no tanto, excepto cuando Eriol le grito al rubio y el rubio le respondió, vaya problema que se hacen por tal estúpid..

_Oh... vaya…_

Kinomoto le dio un beso en la mejilla.

_Vaya, vaya, parece que a nuestra Julieta le gusta el lobo._

— ¿Linda no? —Pregunte situándome a su lado, el solo asintió todo embobado, ¿Qué le pasa a este hombre? —Fue sarcasmo.— Aclaré, con una sonrisa torcida.

— Basta Shaoran, no quiero hablar de esto —Su semblante ahora era uno molesto. O realmente está experimentando cambios de humor o ya era toda una mujercita.

— Ella es extraña. –Abrí la boca, pero antes de que algo pudiera salir de ella el prosiguió. –No de la forma que tú crees. Es… linda.

Era oficial, perdimos a Eriol, ¡Alguien llame a los que vacunan contra la estupidez! Eriol necesita una fuerte dosis de eso.

— Hmp. —Fingí interés y luego me encogí de hombros, tenía muchas burlas pero no era el momento adecuado, cuando se le pase lo joderé tanto que lamentara haberme mostrado esa cara de embobado.

Llegamos al departamento hablando de cualquier estupidez, al abrir Eriol la puerta solo tire mi bolso por ahí lanzándome al sofá, mientras que Eriol se quedo mirándome curioso y sonriente, yo solo no le di importancia, estaba cansado y con un humor del demonio sin razón aparente.

— Oye Shaoran.

— ¿Qué mierda quieres?

— Oí que tuviste una agradable conversación con Naoko en el almuerzo.

Golpee mi cabeza con el mueble. —Ni me lo recuerdes. — El solo rio y se acerco a mí dándome unas palmadas en la espalda.

— ¿Cuál es la gracia? Ella es tan molesta.

— Ella es la encargada del comité de bienvenida, yo pase por lo mismo que tu el lunes.

— Creo que lo mío fue peor.

— ¿Qué te hace creer eso?

Bueno…

* * *

_**-Flash back-**_

Tarea, en el primer día de clases, vaya molestia.

_La verdad es el segundo, para ti._

Bah, da lo mismo, que molesto.

— Di-di-di-disc-disculpa. —Escuché a mis espaldas, me voltee por inercia topándome con Miss ametralladora, ¡Alguien enséñele a hablar bien a esta niña!

— ¿Qué quieres? —Pude haber sido algo… maldito respondiéndole así, pero ya verán porqué lo hago, si tengo suerte, tal vez no lo vean.

— Yo... b-bu-bueno…Y-yo soy Naok-ko…

_3 horas después, la niña aún sigue intentando articular su nombre._

— Yana-gi-sa-wa.

Sentí como si el tiempo pasara más lento de lo normal, mi cara de fastidio era épica en ese momento la cual ni trate de disimular.

Me tome mi tiempo de analizarla mentalmente, pequeña, cabello corto, marrón, lentes grandes y redondos, típico gran sonrojo, ojos marrones, y voz terriblemente aguda y molesta.

Típica chica de anime que tartamudeaba mucho y cada vez que ve a un chico guapo o al que le gusta se pone completamente sonrojada y habla con dificultad, acompañado de puro "Shaoran-kun."

¡Por favor! como las odio, son del estilo Hinata Hyuga de Naruto, son lindas, pero su personalidad opaca eso. ¿Cómo quieren que las tome en serio si ni pueden articular bien una estúpida oración?

_Eh, esto me pasa por ser guapo._

Volví a la realidad y ella seguía ahí, mirándome como si esperara una respuesta de mi parte.

_¿Me habrá preguntado algo? Mierda. Sabía que debí aunque sea oír algo de lo que me dijo._

— ¿Dijiste algo? —Pregunté inocentemente.

— Qu-e si qui-e-e-res… —¿Tartamudeo otra vez? bien bello.

— ¡Habla bien, maldita sea!

No me di cuenta que esas palabras habían salido de mi mente para colarse en mi boca, ella parecía algo sorprendida y luego comenzó a jugar con sus dedos, y bajo su mirada.

_Que no llore, por Kami, no hagan que lloré._

— ¿Me dirás o no? —Intente sonreír y ocultar mi estrés sonando dulce, en serio, ¡Lo intenté! odio que las mujeres lloren.

Ella asintió con su rostro sonrojado de nuevo. ¿Es así normalmente o tendrá fiebre?

— Qu-e si… queri-as… q-ue… te-e-e pres-ta-ta-ra…

_Vamos Shaoran, respira, cuenta hasta tres, imagina un lugar bonito donde no haya pendejas que tartamudean, respira, no la lances por la ventana…_

— Mis apun-tes…

_¡Basta ya!_

— ¿Los apuntes de la clase de ayer no? —Termine su oración, a lo que ella asintió levemente.

— No gracias. —Le palmeé el hombro sonriendo y me fui de ahí.

Sé que fui un poco… cruel, pero no fue mi intención, mi paciencia tiene un límite y ella estaba muy cerca de él.

_**-Fin del flashback-**_

* * *

Eriol no podía dejar de reír, parecía que se desmayaría de la risa en cualquier momento, cada que paraba para respirar miraba mi cara de enojo y volvía a reír.

— No sé ni para que te conté. —Enterré de nuevo mi cara en el cojín.

— Es que…—Risa.— En serio es que…—Más risa.— Verte así…—El tomo aire.— Es gracioso que estas cosas pasen, verte a ti perdiendo la paciencia no pasa a menudo, y es un espectáculo digno de ver.

— Que gracioso. Imbécil.

— Vamos, no es para tanto.

— Si… claro, ¿Qué te traes con Kinomoto? —Solté de repente, burlarse de mi costaba caro.

— ¿Con Sakura? Nad-a. ¿Por qué? —De repente todo comenzó a encajar, así que… ¿Ella era la famosa clon de la diosa de ojos verdes?

— ¡¿Ella es Sakura?! —Pregunté incrédulo.

— Eh, si… ¿Por qué te sorprendes?

— Digamos que… esperaba algo más. —El me miro de mala forma.

— ¿A qué te refieres Xiao Lang?

— No me malinterpretes, Eriol. Cuando dijiste que era la clon de la DIOSA de ojos verdes yo me imagine una diosa en verdad, a Megan Fox o algo así, no solo una chica con los ojos verdes.

— Ella no es solo una chica.

— ¿Ahora dirás que tiene unos sentimientos bellos y esas estupideces? Que novedad.

— ¡Xiao Lang!

— Si, si… ¿Te gusta, no es así?

— Me llama la atención.

— Hmp. —Puse cara de pensativo, tamborileando los dedos en mí barbilla. Todo era tan extraño, pronto vería a un Eriol enamorado, eso era seguro, si es que aún no lo estaba.

— ¿Qué? —Dijo, sacándome de mi pelea mental.

— ¿Qué de qué?

— Tus pensamientos me ahogan, termina de decir lo que quieres decir.

— En nada, solo… —Sonreí.—Tu solito te estás atando la soga al cuello querido amigo inglés. —Dije, sin quitar mi sonrisa mientras caminaba hacia mi habitación y cerraba la puerta dejando a un confuso Eriol mirándome desde la sala.

_Espero que sepas en el hoyo que estas cayendo gracias a Julieta, Lobito…_

* * *

Y así había pasado la semana para nuestros jóvenes, cierta castaña se acercaba mas a cierto inglés mientras que un griego pasaba por una depresión por haber roto con su novia, y el otro castaño, ajeno a todo eso estaba tranquilo, y hasta feliz podría decirse, por fin había llegado el sábado, había sido una semana molesta, llena de anotar proyectos, clases de "recordatorio" y más molestias, según él.

Ya habían salido de clases y se encontraban en su departamento, desde afuera del mismo podía escucharse la voz de un castaño rogando desesperado.

— Vamos Eriol. Por hoy, deja el drama.

— Te dije que no, se cómo te terminan estas cosas.

— Solo será esta noche. No seas aguafiestas hombre. Conseguí un lugar espectacular, y hoy hay barra libre.

— Tenemos 16 Shaoran, bueno, yo, tú tienes 17, aun así eres menor de edad, no podemos entrar ahí.

— Pero que cobarde, pareces una niña, obvio que no nos dejaran entrar. —Dijo, con toda la obviedad posible.

— ¿Entonces qué quieres que…

— Dos palabras. —Interrumpió.

— ¿Eh?

— Identificaciones falsas. Mi querido amigo inglés.

— Fueron 6 palabras.

El castaño miro al inglés de mala forma y lo golpeo "levemente" en la cabeza.

— Auccchhh, cabrón, ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

— Por imbécil.

Río con ironía. —Tú empezas…

— ¡Era obvio que omitiendo las últimas cuatro palabras! ahora báñate y vístete para irnos.

— No, no, no, estate ahí.

— ¿Ahora qué quieres Eriol?

— Tengo mis condiciones.

— ¿Qué clase de condi… –Una sonrisa malvada se curveo en los labios del inglés.— No… ¡Ni lo pienses!

— Entonces no iré. —Se acomodo en el mueble, montando los pies en la mesita de café.

— Pero pide alguna otra cosa. No sé, ¿Oro? ¿Dinero? ¿La luna?

— No. Quiero eso y punto, es eso o no hay trato. —Hizo una mueca de niño caprichozo.

— Eres un bastardo infeliz.

— Maybe honey.

— De acuerdo. — Saco su celular del bolsillo y se lo arrojó. —Muévete e invítala, la quiero ahí a la hora pautada. —Sentencio el castaño yendo a su habitación.

Pasaron varios minutos y Eriol decidió salir de su ensoñación para marcar el número desde el celular de Shaoran. Parecía una eternidad, hasta que la otra persona por fin contesto.

— Moshi-moshi.

— ¿Hola? ¿Sakura?

— ¿Hoe? ¿Eriol? ¿Qué pasa?

— Bueno… es que yo…

_No te pongas como marica Eriol, termina de invitarla._

Oh, perfecto, mi conciencia usa la misma voz que Shaoran.

— Quería invitarte a un club hoy.

— Ah, ¿A cuál club?

_Que fácil fue._

— Bueno es uno que queda por…

Un grito se oyó al otro lado de la línea.

— Kero, ¡Kerberos dame el puto celular ahora mismo o te juro que te quedas sin dulces! ¿Me entendiste? ¡Kerberos! —Se oyó lejos, seguido del sonido de una puerta cerrándose.

¿Qué mierda pasa ahí? ¿Kerberos? ¿Qué rayos hace el ahí?

_No creo que esté tomando el té._

— ¿Sakura? ¿Estás ahí?

— No cariñito, estoy yo, ¿A qué hora tenemos que estar ahí?

— Kerberos abre la puerta o te juro que te dejo sin hijos. – Se escuchaba una voz algo lejos al otro lado de la línea.

— Aioryus la invitación fue para Sakura.

— Pues eso será un problema, ella no saldrá sin mí.

— ¿Quién eres, su novio acaso?

— Ya te dije mi condición si querías que ella fuera. ¿Sí o no? Tienes 5 segundos. –Eriol pareció pensarlo.

— Uno…

_Mmm…_

— Dos…

— Qué va, —Respondió al fin, resignado.— es a las 10 en el Club Mon Chérie.

— Vale, nos vemos allá. Besi… ¡SAKURA! ¡¿COMO ENTRASTE POR LA VENTANA?!

Eriol puso los ojos en blanco y miro al celular con miedo.

— ¡Me vas a escuchar Kerberos!

— ¡No! ¡Esper… —Y ahí se colgó la llamada

El inglés golpeo la pared.

Esto debe ser el karma. Vino demasiado rápido a mí parecer. Bueno, hay que ver el lado positivo de que venga ese tonto, Shaoran no hará mal tercio. Jaja, claro, mal tercio.

— Pero ahora que lo pienso, ¿Por qué mierdas el vive con ella? Cuando la vea le preguntaré, ella me dijo que no tenia novio.

— ¿Hablando solo de nuevo enano? —El castaño venia saliendo de su cuarto con una toalla en la cintura tapando lo necesario.

— Sakura ira. –Contesto con pesadez el ojiazul.

— Oh pero que alegría me da, muero de felicidad. —Exclamo el castaño con fingida euforia.

— Deberías de estar feliz, —Frunció el ceño.— ¿Por qué esa cara fúnebre? ¿Quién murió?

— Mis posibilidades de avanzar con Sakura, ellas murieron hoy.

— ¿Y por…

— Kerberos ira Shaoran.

El castaño arqueo una ceja — ¿Por qué viene el rubio?

— Dijo que si Sakura iba era con él.

— Eso es muy sospechoso, tienes competencia eh. —Le sonrío ampliamente.

El ojiazul frunció el ceño. –Cállate de una buena vez. Ella me dijo que no tenía novio.

— Calma fiera. Tal vez sea un error.

— Si… eso espero.

— Oh tal vez ella te haya engañado y hoy te dirá que está comprometida con el tal Kerberos pero que tenía miedo de decírtelo. —Agregó sonriendo con satisfacción el castaño ante el gruñido de su mejor amigo.

— Xiao Lang…

— Me voy. —Contesto casi automáticamente Shaoran.

El ojiazul solo suspiro.

— Por cierto, báñate rápido, se hará tarde bomboncito.

— ¡XIAO LANG LI!

El grito del inglés quedo en el aire por que el castaño había salido corriendo hacia su habitación, encerrándose.

* * *

Sakura.

Kero es un tonto, tonto, tonto, tonto, ¿Ya dije tonto? Pffs, actuó como Tôya, si quisiera un guardaespaldas le hubiera dicho a el que se mudara conmigo en vez de…

— Preciosa ¿ya estas lista? Vamos algo tarde.

Hablando del rey de roma.

— Si Kerberos, dame 10 minutos y nos vamos.

— De acuerdo, pero deja de estar molesta, sabes que mi intención no era molestarte….tanto. —Lo último lo dijo en susurro.

— Aja.

Kero suspiro y al oír la puerta supuse que había salido del departamento.

Affs, bueno, molestarme no resolverá nada. Camine hacia el espejo y sonreí, no es que sea vanidosa ni nada pero esto me queda muy bien, llevaba un pantalón de cuero negro y unas botas del mismo color y una blusa de tirantes ancha estilo cascada color crema. Si, ya se, es raro, una mezcla de chica mala y buena, pero quedaba lindo no sé, agarre un collar y mis zarcillos de… emergencia… que hacían juego con todo, termine de maquillarme y arreglar mi cabello lleno de rulos.

_Lista._

— Kero ya estoy lis… ¿Aun no vuelve? –Dije, asomándome afuera de la puerta de mi habitación.

_¿Dónde se metió este imbécil?_

Salí de ahí y abrí la puerta del departamento y que creen, no estaba, decidí no estresarme, entre de nuevo, tome mi celular y las llaves, cerré bien y volví a salir de ahí con destino al estacionamiento.

Me tome unos 10 minutos bajar, culpa del elevador, ¿Saben que no importa cuántas veces presionen el botón no hará que llegue más rápido? Pues, es algo que nunca entenderé.

Llegué al estacionamiento y como era de esperarse, ahí estaba Kero, recostado de su auto mirándome con una sonrisa burlona.

— Toda la vida.

— Pudiste esperarme. —Crucé los brazos, haciendo un mohín. —Esas no son cosas de caballeros.

— Lo siento mi bella dama. —Sonrió sensualmente y abrió la puerta del copiloto.— Pase usted.

— Lo siento mi joven acompañante, no iré con usted. —Sonreí dulcemente.

Su sonrisa se borro.— ¿Cómo qué no?

— Dije que no iría contigo Kerberos.

— ¿Entonces con quien iras?

— Con Lucy.

— ¡¿Y quién carajos es Lucy?!

Hice un ademan con la mano señalando algo, a lo que el volteo y solo pudo reírse en voz alta negando con la cabeza.

Arquee una ceja.— ¿Qué es tan gracioso?

— No iras ahí.

— ¿Por qué? ¡No llevo falda! Mira, mira. —Señale mis pantalones.— Me puse pantalones esta vez.

— Porque… no me abandonaras, además, ¡Estabas lastimada!

— Aw. Pues sí, es mi venganza por lo de hace rato, y, ya no siento dolor.

— Eso no significa que estés curada.

— ¡Claro que sí!

— ¡Que no!

— ¡Que si!

— ¡Sube al auto jovencita!

— No.

— Si.

— No.

— ¡Que si!

— ¡Que no mujer!

— ¡Que si y punto!

El rodo los ojos, apretando los puños. —Me las cobrare después.

Esboce una sonrisa de victoria.— Quiero ver eso.

Después de 10 segundos de una guerra de miradas cada uno subió a su vehículo y se dirigió al club.

* * *

_**Shaoran.**_

— Sé que hay gente que le gusta llegar "elegantemente tarde" pero llevan más de media hora. Tu amorcito no vendrá.

— Cállate Shaoran. ¿Y si le pasó algo? —Dijo sin apartar la vista de la pantalla de su celular, el cual llevaba viendo desde hace 20 minutos.

— No creo que le haya pasado nada.

— ¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?

— El guardaespaldas dijo que venía con ella ¿no es así?

— ¿Guardaespaldas?

— Bobo-rubio, corregí.

— Ah, pero y si…

De ahí no escuche mas nada porque vi llegar a una chica muy sexy en una Kawasaki z 1000 SX, mujeres y motos, una _muy _buena combinación, me dedique a observarla, ese pantalón de cuero ajustado le marcaba de una manera muy sexy sus esbeltas piernas y su sensual trasero.

Este tipo de cosas no se ven todos los días.

Estaba… por decirlo así, demasiado embobado con ella, fui recorriendo su cuerpo con la mirada hasta llegar a su cara, llevaba un casco, poco femenino, pero bueno, todo por seguridad supongo, de repente se quito el casco y sacudió su cabello sensualmente.. y cuando logre visualizar su cara juro que mi rostro desencajo con horror.

— ¿Shaoran estas escuchandom…

— ¡¿SAKURA?! —Grité horrorizado en voz alta. ¿Esa niña tonta y dulce era esa belleza sensual que se había bajado de la moto? No no, algo debe andar mal, seguro es el clima, si…

— ¿Dónde? —Pregunto Eriol, volteando para todos lados menos a donde ella estaba. Yo rodé los ojos con indiferencia, sostuve su cabeza y la dirigí a su dirección, a lo que el al verla solo pudo soltar un escueto "Wow" ¿Un wow? ¿Solo eso? ¡A mi casi que me da un paro cardiaco al ver eso y el esta así? ¡El amor lo puso pendejo! Sinceramente.

— Eres todo un imbécil.

— ¿Por qué dices algo así?

— Pues…

— ¡Hola chicos! Disculpen la tardanza, se nos hizo un poco tarde. Joven Eriol buenas noches… y, hola Li. – Lo último lo dijo con el tono más indiferente que pudo encontrar de seguro.

— Hola, Kinomoto. —Le devolví el saludo.

— ¿Llevan mucho tiempo esperando?

— Pues, casi nada. Como una puta hora, lo normal. —Un sonrojo se formo en sus mejillas.

— Lo siento. —Se mordió el labio.

— No te preocupes, eh, ¿Kerberos no venia contigo? —Preguntó Eriol.

_Se supone que eso es lo de menos, Eriol, tenías que preguntar por Sakura o algo, no por Kerberos._

Vaya marica me toco.

— Pues sí, el viene en camino, ya debería de estar aquí. —Mientras lo decía miraba la calle extrañada buscándolo.

— ¿Y por qué no vinieron juntos?

— Tuvimos una pequeña discusión. —Ella sonrió

— ¿Y por q...

Y Kerberos hizo su aparición, llego en su mazda rojo completamente cansado y con ganas de matar a alguien, Sakura fue corriendo hacia él y el solo dijo en voz alta:

— ESCUCHAME, FLOR DE CEREZO, ULTIMA, REPITO, —Tomo aire.— ¡ULTIMA VEZ QUE HACES TRAMPA! —Ella lo miro horrorizada y luego nos volteo a ver a nosotros con la misma expresión, para luego volverlo a mirar a él.

— Kero, shh, cállate, yo..

— Nada. ¿Cómo se te ocurre arrancar cuando el semáforo estaba en anaranjado en vez de verde? ¡Eso es trampa me oyes! Además casi me dan una puta infracción. Tuve que mentirle al oficial diciéndole que mi novia estaba dando a luz y…

— ¿Dando a luz? —Pregunto ella riendo interrumpiendo el relato.

— Si, lo vi en una película, siempre dejan irte así. Pero ese no es el caso, no vuelvas hacer trampa me oyes yo… —Kero se detuvo al notar el nerviosismo en la castaña y vio como ella volteo a vernos y el nos miro horrorizado también para solo articular un "Oh oh."

— ¿Me podrían explicar que fue todo eso?

— Pues… —Hablo Sakura.— Estábamos… —Comenzó a jugar con sus dedos.

—Compitiendo. —Concluyó Kerberos completamente calmado.

— ¿Compitiendo? —Arqueé una ceja.— ¿A lo rápido y furioso? —Ellos solo rieron y asintieron.

_Interesante._

— Vaya. Me sorprenden, para la próxima invitan. —Ambos se miraron extrañados.

— ¡¿Tu corres?! —Gritaron al unisonó.

— Lo hice una vez, fue divertido. —Sonreí, era un buen recuerdo.

Me costó una semana de aislamiento en la mansión Li, cosa que mi madre le pareció un buen castigo, ya saben, sin salir de una mansión, por una semana, una mansión con cheffs, sala de cine, de juegos, piscina.

_Oh sí, todo un infierno.  
_  
— Bueno, entremos ya. —Dijo por fin Eriol, creía que se había desmayado, llevaba rato sin hablar.

— Esto no es club para niños, muéstrenme sus identificaciones. —Nos regaño el guardia de la entrada.

En ese momento Eriol y yo nos miramos horrorizados, se que pensamos exactamente lo mismo:

_No les dijimos nada acerca de las identificaciones falsas_.

Ya tenía una imagen mental de lo que iba a suceder, ella le diría que no tiene, él los echaría, nosotros como buenos caballeros no podemos entrar sin ella, y… terminaremos comiendo pizza en casa de alguno viendo una película. Bueno, no sonaba tan mal.

Iba seguir fantaseando pero la mirada de horror de Eriol me saco de mis pensamientos, voltee a ver y Sakura iba a hablar con el guardia, iba a impedírselo pero ya era tarde.

Trague duro y espere lo peor.

— Oh, disculpe señorita, se ve tan joven, parece de 15.

— Oh, siempre me lo dicen, —Agito su mano restándole importancia.— no se preocupe, para mí es un alago.

— Adelante, lamento haberla hecho retrasarse.

— No se preocupe, es su trabajo. —Ella sonrió y se encamino a entrar al club.

Yo tenía la cara desencajada al igual que Eriol, ambos volteamos a ver a Kerberos a ver si estaba igual y, no era así, estaba riéndose, bajo, ¡Pero riéndose! Y negando con la cabeza mientras le entregaba su identificación al guardia y pasaba, nosotros hicimos lo mismo y entramos buscando con la mirada a cierta castaña que debería darnos varias explicaciones.

— ¡Chicos! ¡Aquí! —Se encontraba en la barra, agitando su mano llamándonos.

— Kinomoto, nos debes una explicación.

— ¿Ah, sí? —Pregunto ella sonriendo con una copa de tequila en la mano derecha y fingiendo inocencia.

— Si. —Dije, seriamente.

— Refréscame la memoria. —Le dio un trago a su tequila.

— ¿Cómo trajeron identificaciones falsas? —Ambos se miraron y luego rieron.

— No somos tontos, ya lo hemos hecho antes. —Agregó Kerberos mirando a Sakura que sonreía sensualmente.

_¿De dónde saco esa sonrisa?_

— Dejen de andar tensos, vinimos a divertirnos, ¿No? —Yo asentí por inercia, luego me dije mentalmente:

— Debo dejar de pensar en que todo esto es muy extraño, hare como dijo ella, me divertiré y dejare de estar tenso. —Bufé— ¡Ahora estoy siguiendo el consejo de una mujer extraña! Genial. —Seguido de eso me revolví los cabellos y le pedí al bartender un trago de Whisky.

* * *

_**Sakura.**_

Llevábamos más de 2 horas ahí, ninguno andaba pasado de copas ni nada, tan solo… algo alegres, ha sido una extraña salida, lo digo por Li, mi odio hacia él se ha debilitado, un poco, nada más. Es solo que, me había hablado sobre motos y autos y parecía entretenido, por otro lado Eriol estaba lejos de mí, solo cruzábamos algunas palabras cuando el volvía de bailar con cualquier chica sexy que se le cruzara. Kero iba por su 6ta copa de brandy, solo estaba rezando que no se pudiera a llorar diciendo que extrañaba a Misuri, solo eso pedía.

— ¿Vas a seguir tomando Kinomoto? —Pregunto mirando la copa de tequila que acaba de pedir.

— No, qué va, la pedí para admirar su bonito color. —Respondí curveando una sonrisa sarcástica.

— Graciosita la niña.

Yo reí.— Tú y Eriol tienen el pésimo hábito de preguntar cosas obvias. —Solté sin más.

El pareció pensarlo.— Si tú lo dices.

— Es la última.

— ¿Disculpa?

— La copa. —La señale— Es la última. Si no, no podre conducir.

— ¿Pretendes irte en la moto a esta hora?

— Si, —Lo miré curiosa.—¿Qué hay de malo en eso? No soy una damisela en peligro si es lo que piensas.

El esbozo una sonrisa.

_¿De dónde saco esa sonrisa?_

¡Alto Sakura! Tú lo odias, recuerda.

— No quise decir eso, es solo que es tarde, yo puedo llevarte si quieres.

— No te preocupes yo…—Mi celular comenzó a sonar. ¿Quién me llamara a esta hora? No me fije en el número y conteste.

— ¿Si?

— Princesa.

Baje el celular y mire con horror el nombre que aparecía en la pantalla, y Shaoran pareció notarlo.

— ¿Sucede algo?

Intente parecer calmada. —N-nada, es solo que, eh, ¿Me disculpas?

El me miro desconfiado pero luego asintió. Seguido de eso me aleje lo más posible de Eriol y Shaoran, pero no encontré a Kero con la mirada así que no me importo.

— ¿Qué quiere Sr. Clow?

— ¿Nunca podre ganarme un lindo saludo de tu parte?

— Tal vez cuando me llame un buen momento.

— Lamento dañarte la salida pequeña. Pero te necesito aquí, ahora, si quieres trae a Kerberos, aunque no es necesario. ¿Cuál es tu ubicación?

— Estoy en el club mon chérie.

— ¿Tienes como movilizarte?

— Pues sí, traje mi moto.  
**  
**— Perfecto, te quiero aquí en media hora. —Colgó. No tenía tiempo para pensar, debía salir de ahí lo más pronto posible para evitar que Clow se moleste por llegar tarde. Pero antes tengo que encontrar a Kero, sentía la adrenalina correr por mi cuerpo, lo tensa se me notaba flor de piel. Fui directo a la barra pero el único que se encontraba ahí era Shaoran.

— ¿Estás bien?

— ¿Eh? —Reaccioné.— ¡Ah! Si, ¿Has visto a Kero?

Y como por arte de magia sentí que alguien me abrazo por la espalda oliendo a brandy.

— Kero, Clow me llamo y..

— Sakurita, mi vidaaa, me alegra que hayas vuelto, tardaste tanto hablando por teléfono, te extrañe tanto, ¿Con quién hablabas? ¿Por qué me abandonaste? —Dijo arrastrando las palabras y sosteniéndose de mí.

Yo lo mire con preocupación, ¿Como se le ocurría tomar por despecho en un momento así?

— Ay no, Kero, como se te ocurre.

_Piensa rápido, Sakura._

— ¡Shaoran! —Prácticamente lo grité.

El automáticamente me miro.— ¿Hmp?

— Tengo un pequeño gran favor que pedirte. —Le rogué, cruzando los dedos mentalmente para que no me mandará a la mierda.

Arqueo una ceja. — ¿Qué quieres?  
**  
**— ¿Puedes llevar a Kero a nuestra casa?

El aludido se dio cuenta y puso una cara triste. — Sakurita no te vayas. —Oh genial. Borracho con mal de amores.

— Cállate Kero.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Paso algo malo? —Pregunto levantándose Li.

— No es solo que…

_Mierda, ¿Qué digo?_

— Surgió algo, después te digo, no es nada malo.

— ¡Son casi las dos de la mañana! ¿Cómo dices que no puede ser malo? —Contesto frunciendo el ceño.

Imitando su gesto respondí. —¿Me harás ese favor o no?

El mantuvo su gesto durante unos cuantos segundos, y yo no me quede atrás, luego el rodo los ojos.— Yo me hare cargo, me debes una, vete.

— ¡Gracias! —Casi que me le lance encima abrazándolo, pero reaccioné, soltándolo, rescatando la poca dignidad que me quedaba.

Y como alma que lleva el diablo salí de ahí, no sin antes darle un beso a Kero de despedida, me hubiera despedido de Eriol pero andaba muy entretenido con una rubia en la pista de baile, lo mire por unos segundos y salí de ahí.  
**  
**Iba tardísimo, lo sabía de antemano, acelere lo más que pude sin quitar la vista del camino.

Llegue ahí pasados 15 minutos. Sonreí. No había llegado tan tarde. No quise retar a mi suerte y subí corriendo en dirección a la oficina de Clow.

Al llegar abrí la puerta sin dudar, Clow estaba sentado donde siempre mirando con una sonrisa de gracia, pude haberle dicho algo pero mi condición física me lo impidió tomando una boconada de aire.

— Sakurita.

— Clow, ¿Que…—Tomé aire.— paso…

El negó con la cabeza. —Calma, debo decirte algo.

Esto era el colmo en serio. — ¡¿Me llamaste solo para decirme algo?! —Exclamé molesta.

— Siéntate Sakura. —Me ordenó, señalando la silla al frente de su escritorio.

Como el me dijo me senté, cruce las piernas y espere a que se dignara a decirme que mierda pasaba.

— Seré breve, tienes una nueva misión rango E.

— ¿Rango E?

— Si, tendrás que ir en cubierta a una fiesta, hay cierto comerciante con el debes hablar, mis hombres no han podido dar con él.

Arquee una ceja y cruce los brazos.— ¿Y por qué no mandas a uno de ellos entonces?

El sonrió. — Porque es más que todo una fiesta juvenil, sería extraño mandar a alguno de mis hombres que ya son mayores para allá.

Iba a intervenir y el pareció leerme la mente.— Tengo pocas personas jóvenes aquí, los otros están fuera de servicio por los momentos, así que solo esta misión te concierne a ti– Hizo una pausa. — Y a…

Clow volteo a un lado de la habitación, una esquina oscura y le hizo a alguien una seña con el dedo para que se acercara.

Tenía un mal presentimiento de todo esto. De repente una figura femenina apareció de ahí.

— Te presento a tu nueva compañera. —Mi rostro contrajo un poco. ¿Hoe?

— Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Meilling Li.

Yo la mire horrorizada, los presentes me miraron extrañados, casi automáticamente me levante del asiento y exclame dramáticamente como si hubiera oído mal:

— ¡¿LI?!

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

Holi.

¿Qué les pareció? Muahaha, Shaoran comienza a interesarse indirectamente a Sakura, aunque el crea que es por el clima, bah, ¡Hombres! ¿Por qué Eriol habrá estado tan alejado en el club? Hmm.

Sakura tiene una nueva misión, pero, ¿Que tiene que ver Meilling en todo esto? ¿Todo saldrá bien? ¿Kero tendrá una resaca horrible? ok no.

Cambiando el tema, ¿Han visto Kobato? y si es así ¿Qué les pareció? A mi me pareció entretenida la mayoría de los capítulos, y el final HERMOSO, tanto como el del anime como el del manga, me hizo llorar como una magdalena t.t, Kobato y Fujimoto me recuerdan indirectamente a Sakura y Shaoran, en serio, tal vez por eso me gustaron tanto, chicos como Fujimoto te hacen querer seguir viendo los animes.

En fin, espero les haya gustado el cap :3.

Déjenme reviews yo soy chévere :(, ¿No? ¿Ni tantito? ok.

¡Nos leemos! :3.


	5. ¿Primos?

**Disclaimer: **_Sakura CC no me pertenece, esta demás decir que ustedes ya saben esto, ehm, le pertenece a las geniales Clamp, menos la historia, esa si es mía. Sigo preguntándome si no se cansan de leer aquello. ¿No? ok._

**"Bésame, soy real."**

_**Capitulo 5.**_

_"¿Que todo parece ir mal? Prepárate, se pondrá peor."_

* * *

_Shaoran._

Sakura tendrá que pagarme muy bien por esto. Maldigo el momento en que acepte encargarme del rubio. Pase unos 10 minutos buscándolo entre la gente, Sakura no llevaba ni 10 segundos de haberse ido y el ya no estaba ahí, ¿Cómo paso? Ni yo mismo sé. Pensé mandarlo todo a la mierda y darlo como perdido, lo admito, pero seguido de eso lo vi, charlando con una morena muy sensual, aunque ella parecía más bien riéndose de él. —Pobre tipo.— Aunque si por mi fuera lo dejaría pasar pena ahí, pero, nunca he visto a Sakura molesta, y, la verdad, _tampoco quiero hacerlo._

Si he aprendido algo en mis cortos años de vida ha sido a no hacer enojar a una mujer.

Sin mucha prisa me dirigí hacia el lugar donde estaba, de un momento otro me encontraba ya ahí, carraspeé un poco y ella volteó a mirarme, le devolví una sonrisa torcida y centré mi vista en Kerberos, ella al notarlo se sonrojo y aparto la suya, supongo que se dio cuenta que conozco al imbécil de quien se está burlando.

_Bah, ¡Si supiera que eso no me importa!_

— Disculpe, señorita, mi amigo esta algo… —_¡Algo bastante!—_ … pasado de copas… —Dije, situando la mirada en Kero y luego en ella. Ella, aún con su sonrojo, asintió, con una sonrisa.

— Aunque, usted ya no noto eso, me disculpo si le ocasiono algún inconveniente.

— No se preocupe…

— Li… Shaoran Li. —Me adelante, captando la indirecta.

— Oh, no se preocupe Li, no me ha ocasionado ningún inconveniente, más bien me ha divertido.

— Si, bueno, como sea, debo llevármelo, espero no le importe.

Ella negó e agito su mano restándole importancia.

Sin prisa tome a Kerberos del brazo y me lo lleve a rastras de ahí, si, a rastras, solo se dedico a forcejear el muy estúpido.

Llegué a la barra y lo solté de una en la silla.

— ¿Se puede saber donde mierda estuviste todo este tiempo? —Pregunté, tal novia celosa psicópata.

— Oh Li, mi… gran… amigo. —Dijo, arrastrando las palabras, vaya que está ebrio el imbécil.

— Qué amigo ni que mierda. ¡Mira cómo estas! Pagaré las bebidas y nos iremos ahora mismo de aquí. ¿Me oíste? Solo deja que ubiqué a Eriol, —Volteé hacia la pista de baile y volví a ver a Kero, y lo señale acusándolo— ni se te ocurra mover tu trasero de aquí. —el solo asintió divertido, como si le hubiera dicho alguna broma bastante chistosa, decidí ignorarlo, me levante de ahí y me tope con algo que me dejo en Shock por varios segundos.

Eriol estaba besando y manoseando apasionadamente a una rubia de quien sabe donde mierda salió en plena pista de baile.

No me molesto en el hecho de que estaba casi por tener sexo casual en plena pista, me molesto que él me amenazó para que invitara a Kinomoto, y ni pendiente. Bah.

Por un momento pensé en dejarlo ahí, voltee para ver si Kerberos me había hecho caso y efectivamente, seguía ahí, pero… ¿Pidiendo otra ronda? ¿Es en serio?

_Maldito imbécil._

¿Quieren que me comporte como una madre? Bien.

A la mierda Eriol. Me importada poco arruinarle el polvo, pero yo me iba a ir de ahí, y si el quería ir conmigo, bien, si no, hmp, _también._

Sin haber caminado mucho ya me encontraba prácticamente al lado del bello espectáculo, _nótese mi sarcasmo._

Después de un carraspeo de garganta de parte mía lo suficientemente fuerte como para que ellos notaran mi presencia, se separaron con las respiraciones agitadas completamente. Eriol, por su parte, me vio con cara de pocos amigos, mientras que la rubia solo agacho la mirada sonrojada, yo sonreí con sorna.

— Lamento interrumpir su "baile" —Dije, con fingida culpa.— pero es hora de irnos. —Sentencie, dándome media vuelta.

Emprendí mi camino de vuelta a la barra, visualizando un despechado y ahora llorón Kerberos sobre la misma.

¿Por qué me pasan estas mierdas a mí?

_Tal vez porque aceptaste ayudar a Sakurita._

Me cacheteé mentalmente, no era momento de ponerme a empezar una discusión de _porque hago las cosas _con mi conciencia.

— Hey rubio, —Le dije, llamando su atención.— es hora de ir…

— No, qui…ero o….tra ron…da más. —interrumpió, arrastrando las palabras.

_Joder, ¿Otra más?_

Alcé una ceja.— ¿No crees que ha sido suficiente? —Pregunté, sentándome, apoyando el codo en la barra y todo el peso de mi cara en mi mano.— Llevas como 16 de esas. —Le señale las copas a su derecha.

— Solo quería dejar de pensar en ella. —Su expresión se torno melancólica.

Levante las cejas con sorpresa.— ¿Todo esto es por una mujer? —Pregunte incrédulo, el solo asintió con pesar.

_¡Lo qué me faltaba! Lidiar con un hombre con mal de amores._

— Tsk. Qué va, hombre. —Suspiré echando mi cabello hacia atrás.— Ellas no valen nuestras penas.

El pareció analizar mis palabras y rodo los ojos.

— ¿Qué puede saber alguien que nunca se ha enamorado? —Sonrió burlón.

Yo solo reí.

— Estoy más cuerdo que alguien que lo ha estado. —Le di un sorbo a mi copa de Whisky, la cual me había olvidado por completo de su existencia.

El solo volvió a suspirar.

— ¿Sabes? —Llame su atención.— Leí una vez que un suspiro es el aire que nos sobra cuando alguien nos falta. —Comente mirando mi copa de Whisky como si fuera la cosa más interesante del mundo.

Lo sé, lo sé, _soy todo un romántico empedernido._

Seguido de eso le pareció pensarlo, para soltar un _hmp._

— Eso fue muy homosexual.

— Yo no soy quién anda llorando como marica.

— Tsk. —Me le quede viendo un rato, analizando que mierda iba a hacer, vi que iba a volver a tomar otro sorbo. Rodé los ojos y me levante con molestia.

— Basta Kerberos, el alcohol no resolverá nada.

— ¿Y eso qué? —Se río.— El agua tampoco lo hará.

_Touch_é_._

— En fin —Saqué mi celular del bolsillo en un intento por desviar el tema, vi la hora; tres y treinta y cinco.

_¿Cuándo el tiempo paso tan rápido? ¡Si apenas acabamos de llegar!  
_  
Bufé, intentando sacar esos pensamientos de mi mente, en estos momentos tengo que hacer de mamá. A decir verdad la idea tampoco me agrada.

Nota mental; no invitar a Eriol de nuevo, y, no, no invitaré a nadie más, me volveré un forever alone.

— Vámonos de aquí. —dije dándole la espalda a Kerberos, escuchando un carraspeo departe de este, me encamine hacia la salida, sabiendo que el venia casi pisándome los talones.

— ¿Y Sakura?

Seguía a espaldas de mí, pero pude sentir ese aire de preocupación en su voz.

_Hasta que por fin vuelve a la realidad._

— Me pidió que te llevara a tu casa. —Voltee a verlo, su expresión se torno más preocupada que antes.— Ella está bien. —Agregué, con cierta duda en mi voz, cosa que el noto.

El griego se cruzo de brazos, frunciendo el entrecejo.

— ¿Por qué lo dices así?

Yo me encogí de hombros.

— No se hombre, solo que ella recibió una llamada y de un momento a otro estaba tensa.

Era verdad, pero me guarde el hecho de que eso me había preocupado y no sabía el porqué.

El pareció aliviarse con eso, seguido de eso río mientras negaba con la cabeza, cosa que me extraño ¿Qué persona se alivia cuando le decías que otra se había tensado hablado por teléfono y había prácticamente huido de un club a las… 02:00 a.m? ¿Eso era algo común con respecto a ellos? Dispuesto a sacarme la duda abrí la boca para preguntarle.

— ¿Cómo puedes estar cal…

De un momento a otro sentí la presencia de alguien detrás de mí, gire la cabeza y me tope con la mirada desafiante de Eriol, estaba viéndome como si fuera la persona más maldita del mundo, o le hubiera dicho algo como "oye, me acosté con tu esposa y le di mas placer que tu."

— Vámonos de una maldita vez Shaoran.

– Lamento haberte arruinado el futuro polvaso. —Dije dándome la vuelta hacia el auto para que no notara mi gran sonrisa.

— Cállate de una maldita vez. —Apretó la mandíbula.

Y cuando creí que podíamos irnos sin ningún inconveniente, cierto griego bipolar abrió su gran bocota:

— ¿Qué pasa inglesito? ¿La falta de sexo te pone de mal humor? —Se burló.

Rodé los ojos. Ya me vería en un futuro siendo arbitro de una pelea de borrachos calientes.

— Serás maldito.—–Mi amigo pareció calmarse para luego sonreír con satisfacción.— Seguro tú no sabes de eso ¿No es así? Sakura debe dejarte satisfecho ¿no?

Abrí la boca y la cerré de inmediato, analizando lo que acaba de decir.  
_  
Ya va, ¿Qué? ¿Cuándo esto dio un giro tan bizarro? Esto debe ser una broma, en serio. ¿Acaso estábamos en un programa de cámara escondida? ¿Hola? ¿Mamá?_

La mirada de Eriol se poso en mí ante mi desconcierto total y alzo una ceja.

— Quita esa cara Shaoran, seguro tú también te traes algo con ella, no creas que no los vi.

Lo único que pude hacer fue golpearme a mí mismo la frente con la palma de mi mano, ¿En serio Eriol creyó que yo estaba coqueteando con Sakura? Digo, ya no me cae tan mal como antes, sigo con mis sospechas, pero tampoco era para que pensara en noviazgo, compromiso, boda, hijos, y…

Basta, esto no tiene un puñetero sentido.

Volví a mirar a Eriol como quien dice, con cara de "¿No me estas jodiendo verdad?" se estaba ganando una patada en las bolas épica.

De un momento a otro Kerberos se había acercado lo suficiente a él para luego tomarlo del cuello alzándolo, primero me sorprendí, segundos después me dediqué a observar el lugar, no quería pasar lo que quedaba de la noche en la policía dando mi versión de cómo asesinaron a mi mejor amigo.

— Escúchame bien, inglésito. Tú no conoces a Sakura, ¿Me oyes? —Sacudió a Eriol como si de un muñeco de trapo se tratase, mientras que este solo lo veía burlón.

— Joder, sabía que eras un pobre imbécil. Lástima que Sakura no cree eso. —Las cejas de Eriol se alzaron automáticamente, como si le hubieran dicho que tenía un hermano gemelo o que mañana se acaba el mundo.

— ¿De qué hablas? —Empujo a Kerberos haciendo que automáticamente lo soltara perdiendo el equilibrio apoyándose -_cayéndose- _en mí.

_Buena hora que los tragos de mas nos pasan la factura ¿eh?_

— ¿Sakura es tan descarada que es tu novia y te dice que le agrado?

Pude sentir que Kerberos se tensó, puesto que aún seguía apoyado en mi.

Negué con la cabeza y cerré con calma los ojos esperando el sonido del impacto de la cabeza de Eriol contra el asfalto, pero ese sonido nunca llego. ¿Lo habrá matado silenciosamente?

Pasaron unos segundos y solo llego el sonido de la risa sonora de Kerberos, haciendo que abriera los ojos y mirara a Eriol extrañado notando que el también me veía de la misma manera.

— ¿Creíste que... —Entre risas.— ...Sakura era mi novia?

Eriol asintió con desgano.

— Vaya que eres idiota.

— ¿Has estado celoso todo este tiempo?

Me golpee mentalmente ante tan obvia pregunta, ¡Era obvio que lo estaba! Dah.

El solo rodó los ojos fastidiado y agacho la mirada— No. —Tomo aire.— No estoy celoso.

Fruncí el ceño. ¿Era tan descarado para negarlo? Su orgullo era del tamaño de la torre Eiffel, sí, eso lo sabía de antemano, pero él era fácil de dar su brazo a torcer si le insistías, a diferencia de mi, pero esa era otra historia.

— Concuerdo con Kerberos. Vaya que eres idiota.

— Basta de insultarme, ¿Podrían decirme que pasa?

— Nada hombre, ninguno de los dos sale ni quiere algo con ella. —Dijo divertido Kerberos negando con la cabeza.

— Pero…

Su semblante se volvió serio. Cosa que me sorprendió, no creí que pudiera poner tal semblante en tal bipolar estado de ebriedad.

Bah, parecía una mujer en sus días, primero estaba alegre, luego llorón, seguido preocupado, molesto, y luego serio, _toda una cajita bipolar._

— Haces algo que la lastime y créeme, ninguna chica se volverá a acercar siquiera a ti de lo desfigurada que te dejare la cara. —Amenazó el griego esbozando una sonrisa de satisfacción al observar como la cara de Eriol se contraía.

— Tsk. ¿Por qué creen que yo le haría algo? —Preguntó el.

— Los enamorados no piensan. —Afirmé yo, metiendo la llave en la puerta del auto, abriéndola.

_Era cierto, el amor te apendeja de una manera sorprendente._

— Yo no estoy ena…

— En fin… —Interrumpió Kerberos, dejándolo con el reclamo en la boca.— Vámonos, tengo entendido por lo que me dijiste que Sakura te dejo a cargo de mi.

El sonrió -como quién no rompe un plato-, aunque yo conocía ese tipo de sonrisas, esas inocentes que ocultaban una _mala _intención.

— Quiero pizza, vayamos por algo.

— ¿Pizza? ¿Estás demente? ¡Son las 03:30 de la mañana!

No, qué va, era suficiente con que casi tuve que hacer intermediario en su pelea de… ¿Por qué fue la pelea en un principio? Bah, en fin, tuve suficiente con de tener que encargarme de ellos en el club como para que ahora tener que hacerla de chofer.

Digo, no me molestaría ir si yo no fuera el pendejo que tiene que hacer de niñero y conducir.

— ¿Y eso qué? Conozco un lugar, está un poco lejos pero la pizza es deliciosa. —Pude notar aquel brillo en sus ojos, típico en un niño pequeño.

— No pienso conducir hasta allá. —Agregué serio, rápidamente.

— Hmp… yo también tengo hambre _Xiao_, una pizza vendría bien. —Comento Eriol sonriendo inocentemente colocando un dedo en su barbilla de forma pensativa. —No creo que quieras que nos muramos de hambre.

_Maldito, diez veces. ¿El karma por arruinarle el futuro polvaso? ¿Quizá? _

— No hagas esto Eriol. —Lo mire fríamente.— Casi ni te gusta la pizza, ¿Por qué tendría que aceptar llevarlos?

— Porque… somos 2 contra uno. —Dijo Kerberos, apoyándose en el auto.

— Y… —Se acerco peligrosamente hacia mi oído, hasta pude sentir su aliento impregnado de brandy rozar mi oreja.— Por tu culpa ahora necesito una maldita ducha helada. —Susurró.

Yo sonreí internamente.

— Así que, no reclames y conduce hasta la pizzería. —Dijo él, con malicia. Luego se alejo de mí, sonriéndome.— ¿Si? _Xiao_.

Lo de la patada en las bolas seguía en píe, odiaba desde lo más recóndito de mi ser que me llamaran así, y lo había hecho 2 veces hoy.

Cuando recupere el auto-control analice la situación, tenía todas las de perder, eran 2 contra uno, bueno, 1 y medio, Kerberos seguía medio ebrio…

Di un suspiro de resignación. No iba a poder contra ellos, además, creo que me lo merecía, digo, dejar al "pobre" de Eriol todo excitado por interrumpi… ¡Nah! ¿A quién quiero engañar? No me siento culpable, en lo absoluto, más bien me dio risa toda la situación.

— Súbanse. —Ordene resignado abriendo la puerta del auto, ¿esta era su forma de vengarse? Pues, están jugando con fuego.

— Qué linda relación tienen. —Eriol se carcajeó subiéndose al asiento del copiloto ante el comentario de Kero, quien se acomodó en el asiento trasero, yo, ya al volante, me limite a verlo amenazadoramente desde el retrovisor.

_Tú tampoco te salvas, rubio._

* * *

Molesta, frustrada, estresada, incómoda, asfixiada y completamente agobiada.

Sakura tomo aire, asintió, agarro el sobre la mesa de Clow y salió de ahí lo más rápido que pudo, no quería permanecer ni un minuto más en ese lugar.

Los presentes en la habitación por otro lado se veían seriamente mientras que esperaban que la castaña estuviera lo suficientemente lejos como para no escucharlos.

— ¿No le has dicho que es una de las posibles opciones para la misión de la _empresa _de tu hermano? – Preguntó la pelinegra, empleando un tono de doble sentido en la palabra.

— Me sorprende que me tutees de esa forma Meilling, no soy él como para que me trates así. Y respondiendo a tu pregunta, no, aún no lo hago.

La cara de Meilling se desencajo un poco, segundos después hizo una mueca de molestia, se levanto de su asiento y puso bruscamente su mano sobre el escritorio causando risa en Clow.

— Debes decírselo, si le llega a tomar por sorpresa ella es capaz de huir.

— Ella no puede huir. —Contestó calmadamente Clow mientras le daba un sorbo al Whisky que tenia sobre la mesa.— No ha terminado el año y medio.

Meilling lo miro seriamente.— ¿Entonces? ¿Piensas tomarla por sorpresa y obligarla a que lo haga?

— No. —Contesto él. Meilling iba a intervenir a lo que él decidió proseguir.— Le iré dando misiones para acostumbrarla.

— No hay mucho tiempo Clow. No puedes darle 20 misiones en menos de 2 meses para que pueda acoplarse al ritmo de un agente de más experiencia.

Clow hizo una mueca de molestia.— Ya te dije lo que debes hacer para la misión, tienes menos 1 semana para contactarte con Sakura y darle los detalles, la fiesta es el fin de semana, además de eso, no tengo nada que discutir contigo, así que retírate ahora mismo.

La aludida se cruzo de brazos haciendo un pequeño berrinche, cual niña pequeña que no quieren cumplirle algún capricho, cosa que no paso desapercibida por los ojos de Clow.

— ¿No estas grandecita para esos berrinches?

Ella rió.

— ¡Hazme caso! —Exigió.— ¿Acaso no piensas hacer más nada al respecto? ¡Dime!

Clow esbozó una sonrisa indiferente, no estaba para los berrinches de una adolescente.

— Ya te dije todo lo que iba a hacer, así que si no tienes nada referente a las misiones que decirme, retírate de inmediato.

Meilling dio media vuelta dispuesta a salir, no sin antes detenerse en la puerta y sonreír con pesar, para luego decir:

— Vas a arrepentirte de esto. —Sentenció saliendo de la oficina, tirando la puerta tras de sí.

— Lo sé… Meilling, lo estoy haciendo. —Respondió en tono culposo mientras movía de un lado el otro su copa viendo como el contenido de ella bailaba.

* * *

_Sakura._

Llevaba como 20 minutos de haber salido de aquel lugar, sentía un nudo en la garganta que amenazaba con no irse, y si se iba era solamente para invitar a las lágrimas a la fiesta.

Llegué al departamento y respire profundo antes de meter mi llave lentamente en la cerradura, procurando no hacer ruido, pues, suponía que Kero estaría durmiendo ya, abrí la puerta y me asome cuidadosamente para luego cerrarla de la misma forma, seguido de eso encendí la luz percatándome de algo, todo estaba exactamente tal y como lo dejamos antes de irnos, ¿Kero había entrado borracho, -_porque sabía que así estaría- _y no había movido nada?

_Imposible._

Camine lentamente hasta su habitación, y al asomarme mis teorías fueron afirmadas, _Kero no estaba aquí._

De repente sentí como un balde de realidad fría me cayera encima de mí, despertando una preocupación maternal, ¿Y si Li lo había abandonado a su suerte en el club? ¿Y si se había emborrachado y se había ido con una cualquiera? ¿O si tal vez unos zombies come-borrachos habían interceptado el club en busca de alimento?

_Oh sí, de seguro es eso Sakura._

Decidí dejarme de hipótesis y llamarlo para sacarme la preocupación, ¿Qué es lo peor que podría pasar?

_¿Qué no te contestara, tal vez?_

En un intento desesperado por intentar ignorar las voces sarcásticas que habían en mi mente saqué mi celular y marqué automáticamente el número de Kero con la esperanza de que contestara y pudiera dejar esta paranoia.

Escuchando como repicaba la llamaba, las palabras que Clow me había dicho minutos antes atravesaron mi mente como un cuchillo.

_— Escúchame Sakura, en este momento tu opinión no vale, haces lo que yo diga y punto, sin quejas, reproches, ni miradas acusantes, ¿Vale?_

Gruñí ante tal recuerdo, el nudo en la garganta pareció intensificarse, seguido de un sentimiento de impotencia.

¿Qué había ocurrido? Pues, seguido que me presentara a mi "compañera" Li Meilling, me menciono sobre una supuesta fiesta, seguido de lo de compañera no había escuchado más, mi mente se había auto-desconectado del mundo, cuando volví a la realidad me negué a todo esto, y una cosa llevo a la otra y ya saben cómo termine.

— ¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien ahí? —La voz al otro lado de la línea interrumpió mi detallada narración de los hechos, sentí un alivio recorrer mi cuerpo.

¡Kero estaba con sus órganos, vivo, y sin rastros de un ataqué zombie! Sonreí.

_Si, debe ser la hora, demasiadas emociones para un día normal._

— ¡Kero! ¿Estás bien? Ya llegue al departamento, y como no te vi creí que Li te había abandonado a tu suerte en el bar, ¿No estás ahí verdad? ¿No hubo ningún ataque de zombies come-borrachos cierto? Bueno, si estas vente ya, necesito hablarte, Clow prácticamente me ordeno seguir sus ordenes sin chistar, además me presento a una supuesta "compañera" nueva, y me asigno una…

— Kinomoto… —La voz interrumpió.

Abrí los ojos sorpresivamente, tapándome la boca ahogando un grito, mirando el teléfono atónita..

— ¿Ho-e? ¿L-Li ? —Pregunté con un hilo de voz sabiendo que la respuesta era sí, pero deseando que no.

Seguido, lo inevitable paso, Li habló:

— El mismo, y no lo abandone, los Li somos hombres de palabra. —El tono cálido común en el castaño hizo aparición.— Pero, ¿Zombies-come borrachos? ¿En serio Kinomoto? —Río.

Sentí mi rostro enrojecer, ¡El no tenia que escuchar eso! Bueno, ya va, ¿Qué mierda? ¿Qué hacia él con su celular? ¿Por qué no reconocí que no era Kero? ¿Cómo se me había pasado eso?

Estúpidas emociones traicioneras.

_Oh, claro, échales la culpa._

— ¿Estas ahí? —La voz de Li se oía preocupada.

— S-si. —Seguía sin asimilar la situación, agradecí a mi poca suerte que no mencione el nombre de Meilling, podría jugar que su apellido no era común y que ellos deberían tener alguna relación.

— ¿Te encuentras bien? Dejare a Kero allá en unos cuantos minutos, fuimos a comer pizza, si, ¿bastante raro no? Kero y Eriol me obligaron, larga historia. —Bufo.— En fin, la cosa es que se quedo dormido y como vi que su celular comenzó a sonar supuse que eras tú preguntándote donde mierda estábamos, así que conteste.

Si no estaba lo suficiente sorprendida con todo lo sucedido, ahora lo estaba, Li me estaba tratando como una amiga, cosa extraña en el, toda la semana que estuve cerca, noté que era bastante reservado y odioso, y de repente se comportaba así.

"Solo hay una explicación para todo esto." Pensé, cual detective resolviendo un caso.

¡Alcohol!

— Etto, si, Li, no te preocupes, estoy bien, gracias por preocuparte, yo…

Pasaba por la típica escena en qué no sabes que decir y lo único que sale de tu boca son balbuceos.

— Llámame Shaoran.

_¿Escuché bien?_

— Eh, de acuerdo, Sha-oran, gracias por lo de hoy.

— ¿Gracias? Nada de gracias. Me pagarás con creces esto, Kinomoto. —Su tono fue entre burla y molestia, y lo comprendía, prácticamente había abandonado a Kero con él, la verdad me sorprendió cuando acepto, aunque no le deje mucha opción. Pude sentir como la cara se me ponía roja.

— Lo sé, lo sé. Te debo una enorme.

— Enorme es poco. —El río.— Llego en un rato, nos vemos Kinomoto.— Colgó.

Y ahí termino la larga y productiva conversación, iba a decirle que también podía llamarme por mi nombre pero colgó, ya qué.

Tiré él celular en el sofá y me dispuse a lavarme la cara, el maquillaje comienza a tornarse molesto al rato, cuando termine, vi mi reflejo y note mi cansancio, algo poco común en una adolescente de mi edad.

_Si… ¿Adolescente normal, eh?  
_  
Me reí de eso y regrese al sofá.

* * *

La noche siguió sin ningún inconveniente, Shaoran había llevado a Kerberos a su departamento, no llego a subir así que no logro cruzar palabras con Sakura, el susodicho llego al departamento y Sakura le contó todo lo sucedido con lujo de detalles, él solo respondió con palabras como "todo estará bien, te preocupas por nada, Sakura" para luego besar tiernamente su frente y e irse ambos dormir.

* * *

Era domingo en la noche y Sakura apenas llevaba 1 hora de haberse despertado, se había acostado bastante tarde y he allí las consecuencias de sus actos.

Iba caminando cual zombie por la visiblemente sola casa, Kero había salido a comprar quien-sabe-qué hace como una hora y aun no había vuelto.

A pesar que llevaba más de 1 hora despierta aun era visible el sueño en ella; ojos adormilados, pijama desacomodado, cabello muy desordenado dejando ver el poco rastro que quedaba de los bellos rulos de la noche anterior, y, ultimo pero no menos importante, su taza de chocolate frió en su mano derecha, que era crucial para días como estos, sin mucho esfuerzo se sentó en el sofá y coloco la taza en la mesita de café al frente de este, percatándose del sobre que se encontraba ahí, hizo una mueca de fastidio.

— Haber… —Tomo el sobre y lo rasgo para sacar el contenido, habían archivos qué posiblemente ni leería, habían documentos y…— Oh… vaya, qué tenemos aquí. — Revolvió una vez más y encontró un documento con la foto y la información de Meilling, su _compañera _nueva, ella suspiro, claramente se leía "Li Meilling, descendiente de la familia Li, origen chino."

— ¿Será posible que sean parientes? —Bufó.— No debería preocuparme por eso.

Siguió revisando y encontró una nota, sin firma:

_"Nombre: Lizbeth Kirigaya.  
Nacionalización: japonesa e inglesa.  
Color de ojos: Violeta.  
Cabello: azabache.  
Edad: 17 años…_

— Ugh, me pareceré a Tomoyo. — Pensó, componiendo una mueca de asco. Segundos después suspiró, y pensó por un momento, para luego chasquear la lengua.— Tal vez no sea mala idea.

…_Suerte, Kinomoto."_  
_  
_La castaña sonrío tiernamente, recogió todo y se acomodo en el mueble abrazando sus rodillas, ya no podía hacer nada, no podía negarse a las órdenes de Clow, se lo debía, pero aún así le molestaba la manera en qué le hablo, pero ya no podía hacer nada. Sus parpados comenzaron a pesarle hasta que la voz de Hayley Williams la devolvió a la realidad.

_¡¿Por qué nadie me deja dormir?!_

— ¿Quién es el que se atrevió a interrumpir mi sueño?

Agarró su celular y busco la bandeja de mensajes para ver quién sería su próxima víctima, cualquier gesto de molestia en su expresión se borró al leer el mensaje.

"_Hola, preciosa, debes andar dormida aún, eres como un oso en plena hibernación, jaja, no, de acuerdo, no me mates, pasare por casa de Shaoran, llegare tarde, un beso. Hablamos."_

La castaña frunció el ceño, ¿Cuándo Kero se había vuelto tan amigo de L… Shaoran? ¿Por qué no estoy enterada de nada? ¡Ah! Qué va, luego lo interrogo.

* * *

_Shaoran._

Estaba estresado, bueno, estresado era poco, llevaba más de 3 horas con la horrorosa tarea de idiomas, odiaba idiomas, con la vida. Pero exactamente eso no era lo que me estresaba, era el hecho de que Eriol siempre me pasaba las respuestas y hoy había decidido no dármelas e irse a comprar quien-sabe-qué-mierdas por que según era su venganza.

_Seguro se fue a comprar consoladores._

— Ojala muera, en un accidente de tránsito, específicamente que lo arrolle un camión de consoladores, sí, eso.

_Qué malvado._

Bufé exhausto.

¿No había tenido mucho ya?

Digo, la pizzería a las 04:00 a.m era una buena venganza a mi parecer.

Tuve que hacer la maldita tarea de idiomas, que suponía que estuviera mal porque era obvio, ni yo mismo entendía que estupidez había escrito en el cuaderno, seguramente se leía en idioma cavernícola, "yo como chocolate vainilla mañana en casa" o parecido.

Tanto trabajo hizo que me diera de hambre, salí de mi habitación directo a la cocina, revisando la alacena encontré una bolsa de papas fritas, bingo, eso calmaría mi hambre, créanme, lo menos que quería era cocinar algo.

Solo lo hago si estoy a punto de morir de hambre, pero mientras haya comida hecha, cosas para picar, o tenga a la esclava de Eriol, la cocina para mí no existe.

Cuando me dispuse a regresar a mi cuarto el timbre sonó, cosa que me extraño, ¿Eriol abría sido tan estúpido que dejo sus llaves?

Abrí la puerta y me sorprendí, Kero estaba parado ahí, completamente rojo como si hubiera corrido un maratón, me moví para que pasara y lo hizo sin decir palabra alguna, camine hasta el sofá y me senté, al notar que él no decía nada rompí el silencio:

— ¿Linda noche no?

— ¿Eh?

Mi pregunta pareció sacarlo de su desordenada mente.

— ¿Qué te pasa? —Solté de golpe, la paciencia no era uno de mis dones.

— ¿Eh?

— Estas en MI casa, sin avisar y en ese estado.

— Lamento por no avisarte, pero no tenía a donde ir y Eriol me había dicho ayer donde vivían para…

— Para tu tren, —Interrumpí, frotándome las sienes ya.— la idea era que me dijeras que te paso, no te estaba echando.

— ¿Qué-e me pasa?

— No hay que ser un genio para averiguarlo, estas rojo y sudado, podría jurar que estuviste corriendo un maratón o…

Sus ojos se abrieron con horror.

_En el blanco._

— Cabrón... ¿Acabas de tener sexo?

Kero bajo la mirada, parecía un tomate en estos momentos y de repente entendí todo y me aproxime a decir:

— El bañó está en mi cuarto, —Hice un ademán señalando la puerta.— muévete antes de Eriol llegue y tengas que dar una doble explicación de que mierda paso. —Esbocé una sonrisa ante su cara de "¿Cómo mierda lo supiste?"

— ¿Vas a ir o no?

El asintió dirigiéndose a mi cuarto.

— Por cierto. —El se detuvo.— Cuando salgas quiero saber quién y cómo te dejaron tan mal.

El volvió a ser Kero el tomate andante y cerró la puerta tras de sí, a lo que volví a sonreír.

_Iba a ser una interesante noche._

Sin mucho apuro me senté en el sofá y encendí la tv, sabía que iba a tardar como mínimo 20 minutos, no es que sea un experto, pero me ha pasado.

Comencé a cambiar los canales buscando algo interesante, estaban dando Dr. House, alegría para mí, me encanta la personalidad de ese tipo.

Estuve unos 25 minutos viéndolo hasta que termino y escuché la puerta de mi habitación abriéndose dejando ver a un renovado Kero completamente normal, sin rastro de que lo dejaron con las ganas, sonreí interiormente, _comienza el interrogatorio._

— ¿Vas a decirme que mierda paso? —Lancé de una vez, no iba a andar con rodeos.

— ¿Recuerdas a la chica con la que estaba en la fiesta?

Yo reí.— ¿La morena que parecía estar burlándose de ti?

El asintió sonriendo descaradamente.

Algo en mi mente hizo "click."— No me digas que…

— Exactamente.

— Wow, no pierdes ninguna, ¿No? Aunque no te lo reprocho, no estaba mal.

— No creas, fue uno de los peores momentos de mi vida.

— ¿Por qué? —Me atreví a preguntar, ¿En serio una morena así podría ser mal polvo?

El pareció dudar en si decirme o no.

— Escucha. Te preste MI ducha para sacarte la erección, así que mínimo deberías decirme que paso.

El tomo asiento completamente rojo ante mis palabras y cuando justo iba a tratar de empezar a contarme Eriol entró con varias bolsas, de compras, supuse.

_O de consoladores._

Qué oportuno.

— ¿Interrumpo algo señoritas? — Dijo, entre galante y burlón.

— Cállate marica, ¿No ves que tenemos un serio caso de MQCPNC?

Kero se quedo completamente extrañado.

— Ah, mierda. —Dijo cambiando su cara a preocupación.

— ¿Qué mierda le dijiste Shaoran?

Yo solo reí, la cara de Kero me parecía extremadamente cómica.

— MQCPNC. —Conteste tranquilo, como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

Kero solo frunció el ceño, decidí dejar de joderlo, no era un buen momento, Eriol se limito a dejar las bolsas en la sala y recargarse en la pared casi frente a nosotros.

Suspire con resignación.

— MQCPNC, Mujeres Que Calientan Pero No Comen.

— Aaaaah. —Exclamó sorprendido, para luego sonrojarse violentamente.

— ¡¿Por…qué le dijiste?!

— Es normal hombre. A todos nos ha pasado. —Contestó, Eriol.

— ¿Ah… si? —Pregunto incrédulo.

Yo asentí, el pareció calmarse.

— ¿Me contaras o no?

Kero suspiro resignado. — Estaba comprando unas cosas y me la encontré, mi invito a almorzar y luego ir a su departamento.

Yo asentí para que siguiera, me molestaban horriblemente esas pausas dramáticas.

— Luego de eso… demonios, ¿En serio? Ustedes deben saber que mierda pasó.

Eriol me vio riendo y negando con la cabeza, yo imite su gesto.

— Termina de contar, ¿Cómo terminaste así? – Pregunté alzando el meñique de mi mano haciendo que su sonrojo violento volviera a él.

El respiro profundo. —Cuando estábamos a punto ella... comenzó a llorar, como si su madre hubiera muerto, diciéndome que era virgen, que quería entregarse a su novio por qué lo amaba y toda estupidez cursi, yo le dije que si lo amaba no me hubiera invitado y…

— ¿Y… —Lo incité a seguir.

— Ella me insulto, me cacheteo y me saco de ahí, con los pantalones por las rodillas y lo demás lo sabes.

Las risas por parte de mía y Eriol fue lo único que se escuchó en el departamento.

— Paren ya, ¡No es gracioso! —Reprochó Kero, haciendo un mohín.— Cuando les pase a ustedes me reiré.

— Ay, no, que risa… —Tomé aire, limpiándome las lágrimas.— Claro que te reirás, es gracioso cuando todo pasa, pero llegaba a burlarme de ti mientras seguías caliente y me hubieras asesinado.

Hace tiempo que no tenía una "charla masculina" y decidí molestar a mi otra víctima, este par me debía unas cuantas.

Dirigí la mirada hacia Eriol, que se estaba levantando del piso agarrándose el estómago a causa de la risa, el noto mi mirada y se tenso sonriendo nervioso.

— Eriol, ¿No te dejo mal la chica con la que casi tienes sexo en la pista de baile?

— ¿Casi tuviste sexo con una chica en plena pista? —Preguntó traumado Kero.

— No tuve casi sexo con ella. —Se defendió, cruzándose de brazos— Solo eran _pequeños_ besos.

— ¿Pequeños? —Pregunté, sarcástico.— ¡Espero que le hayas dejado la boca de recuerdo aunque sea!

— Si fueron peque… —La realidad pareció golpearlo en ese momento, por que se quedo estático en su lugar, cosa que me preocupo.

— ¿Eriol? ¡Hey¡ Marica, ¡ERIOL! —Le grite moviendo la mano al frente de él.

— ¿Uh? —Contestó saliendo del trance.

— ¿En qué piensas?

— ¡KERO! —Grito haciendo que ambos nos sobresaltaramos.

— ¿Qué? ¡Soy inocente! ¡Lo juro! —Respondió rápido y nervioso.

Yo solo me reí.

— ¿Sakura vio todo eso?

—En ese momento ella ya no estaba, imbécil. —Respondí.

El pareció aliviarse, su cara cambio de pánico a culpa, bien hecho, por idiota.

— Pero supongo que si vio como bailabas con las otras chicas. –Dijo Kero, en cierto tono sugestivo mientras miraba hacia otro lado.

— ¿Tu crees? —Parpadeo un par de veces para luego mostrar un semblante preocupado.

— Pues… si, no tientes a tu suerte.

El trago pesado.

— Calma Eriol. —Intente apaciguar la tensión.— No has perdido del todo la oportunidad – Agregué subiendo los pies a la mesita de café y colocando los brazos detrás de mi cabeza.

— ¿Qué insinúas Li?

— Relájense los dos. —Cerré los ojos forzadamente y proseguí.— Kero, sabes que Kinomoto no es alguien fácil para caer en las garras de este imbécil.

Miré a Eriol quién estaba a punto de intervenir y añadí:

— Y Eriol, ya la haz cagado bastante, una mujer no te va a ver seriamente si te ve coqueteando con cualquier otra cuando ella está cerca, pero por otra parte, ustedes no son nada, no tiene nada que reclamarte, pero no te enojes si la vez haciendo lo mismo, no seas bastardo.

_Golpe bajo,_ pero alguien tenía que decírselo.

Eriol solo murmuro un insulto en inglés para luego solo restregarse la cara con molestia.

Dirigí la mirada a Kero, que parecía divertido por la situación, y noté algo, ¿No dijo que había comprado unas cosas?

— Oye, Kero. —Dije, haciendo que volteara a verme.

— ¿No dijiste que habías comprado unas cosas antes de irte con la chica esa?

El se tensó y desvió la mirada nervioso.— Yo… si… las deje en cierta parte.

_Este chico sigue pareciéndome sospechoso._

— Shaoran, ¿Ya tía Ieran te informo sobre la fiesta? —Dijo Eriol rompiendo el silencio incomodo.

— ¿"I'm Young?"? —Pregunté dudoso.

El asintió esbozando una sonrisa.

— No me jodas. No quiero ir.

Era cierto, odiaba esa fiesta, puros adolescentes ricos y aburridos de mi edad, tomando champagne, bebida asquerosa, bailando música de la era de mi abuelo.

— Yo menos, pero tus hermanas nos obligaran esta vez.

Maldije en voz alta. Creí que alejándome también me libraría de la susodicha fiesta, grave error, un recuerdo pareció proyectarse frente a mis ojos.

**-Flashback-**

_– Shaoransito, ven acá._

– _¿Qué deseas Shiefa onee-san_?

_Shieffa tomo la mano de su pequeño hermano de 9 para llevarlo al cuarto donde se hallaban sus otras 3 hermanas._

_–Futtie nee-chan, Feimei onee-san, Fanren nee-chan. ¿Qué sucede?_

_Futtie, la menor de las 3 hermanas miró con dulzura a su hermano pequeño, se estaba convirtiendo en un apuesto hombresito._

_–Hagamos una promesa. –Dijo Feimei al ver que ninguna de sus hermanas decía algo._

_–¿Promesa de qué? –Preguntó con inocencia y una seriedad clásica de Shaoran._

_–Verás Shaoran, ¿Recuerdas la fiesta de "i'm Young" que celebran todos los años?_

_–¿A las que onee-san van?_

_Todas asintieron, Shaoran también, imitando el gesto._

_–Cuando cumplas 10 empezarás a asistir. –Comento Shiefa._

_–Y queríamos hacer una promesa los 5. –Agregó Fanren._

_Shaoran como buen oyente espero que sus hermanas le dijeran, ya se estaba aburriendo de tanto parloteo._

_–Prométenos que iras con nosotras hasta que cumplamos más de 20, y…_

_–Si llegas a tener novia en ese transcurso tendrás que llevarla. –Completo Futtie sonriendo dulcemente. Era un plan perfecto, ellas se encargarían de calificar a cada novia que tuviera su hermanito, no cualquiera es digna de Shaoran._

_Shaoran solo pudo sonrojarse al oír la palabra "novia" puesto que nunca había conocido a ninguna chica que le gustara._

_Después de pensarlo un poco causando un desconcierto en las hermanas el asintió recibiendo una oleada de abrazos y besos.  
_

**-Fin del flashback-**_  
_

El aludido frunció el ceño ante tal recuerdo.— Qué abuso. Se aprovecharon de mi inocencia. —Exclamó indignado con un leve puchero.

— Y tú te aprovechaste de la mía, ¿Crees que todavía no recuerdo el "te doy 3 billetes pero prométeme que siempre me acompañaras a la fiesta de "i'm Young" "

Yo reí, nervioso. Era cierto, me había aprovechado de la "inocencia" de Eriol, pero alguien tenía que sufrir la desgracia conmigo.

— No es mi culpa que seas tan barato.

El arqueo una ceja.— Si hubiera dicho que no me hubieses ofrecido hasta oro de ser así.

— No seas marica, no vales tanto.

Ambos dejamos nuestra conversación y volteamos al escuchar un carraspeo por parte de Kerberos que nos miraba entré serio y fastidiado.

— Sigo aquí. ¿Saben?

Eriol sonrío y miró a Kerberos, conozco esa mirada, mirada de "tengo un malvado plan en mente y tu estas en él"

— ¿Y…?

— ¿Cómo qué…

— ¿Quieres ir con nosotros?

Kero se sorprendió ante eso, yo imité su gesto, para luego mirar mal a Eriol, habíamos tenido bastantes amigos y él nunca invitó a ninguno a la estúpida fiesta. Es qué, ¿Quién quisiera ir?

— ¿Me estas invitando?

— No, qué va, ¿Cómo puedes creer eso? solo te estoy preguntando para que seas nuestro mayordomo personal. Imbécil.

El aludido se levanto del sofá y se cruzo de brazos al oír eso.

— ¿Por qué quieres que vaya? ¿Qué planeas?

Aquello me sorprendió, creí que era el único que podía reconocer cuando Eriol planeaba algo.

Mi mejor amigo inglés alzó la vista riendo nervioso.

— No planeo nada —Aparto la vista de la mirada acusante de Kero, topándose con la mía.— ¡Oh vamos! –Exclamó molesto.— De paso que te invito a una fiesta de ricos me acusas de planear algo. —Se hizo el indignado.— Si quieres invitas a Sakura tambi…

— Sakura no irá. —Lo interrumpí, generando miradas de curiosidad en los presentes. Si el plan de Eriol era ese, no tenia como realizarlo.

— La promesa, Eriol. —Le recordé.

El pareció poner cara de sorpresa para dar un sonoro suspiro.

— Entonces supongo que la invitación es solo para ti Kero, ¿Qué dices? ¿Aceptas?

Pasaron unos segundos y él me miro curioso, sabía de antemano lo que preguntaría.

— ¿Por qué Sakura no puede ir? ¿De qué promesa hablan?

Lo miré con fastidio y me levante de ahí directo a la cocina, me serví un vaso de leche y volví a mi lugar, Eriol me miraba raro y Kero con una expresión de impaciencia.

Le di un sorbo a mi bebida y hablé.

— Mis hermanas me… —Hice una pausa.— hicieron... —Gruñí.— prometer cuando tenía 9 años que iría a esa fiesta hasta que ellas tuvieran más de 20, lo que no sabía es que ellas lo hacían por 2 razones.

Eso pareció captar la atención de él, ahora me miraba interesado.

— Primera, que las acompañara siempre, por qué según ellas esa fiesta era horrible, y, pues sí, tenían razón, _arpías._

Eriol río, ganándose una mirada asesina de mi parte.

— Segunda, otra parte de la "promesa" fue, que si yo llegaba a tener novia mientras se celebraba la fiesta, yo la llevaría, he allí la razón por la qué Sakura no puede ir con nosotros.

— ¿Y por qué no simplemente rompiste la "promesa"? Eso es fácil y normal hoy en día.

_Como si fuera tan fácil._

— Los Li son hombres de palabra, Kero.

— ¿Y por qué no simplemente le dices que no es tu novia?

— Ellas van a atacar a Sakura, antes que siquiera pueda decirles que no lo es, solo le ahorro el muy mal rato.

Kerberos me miro con lastima, luego soltó un lento, _oh._

— Si, es una desgracia,

La conversación siguió por unas cuantas horas más, Kerberos se fue y Shaoran amenazó a Eriol de qué si no hacia su tarea iba a contarle a todo el mundo el incidente de Aiko mordidas. El aludido se asusto y termino haciendo su tarea, prometiendo vengarse del castaño, pero este hizo caso o mismo al asunto y se limito a irse a dormir.

* * *

_Sakura._

— ¿Sabías que tenemos clases en unos 20 minutos? No sé… por si no te habías dado cuenta. —Kerberos gritó al otro lado de la puerta, golpeándola.

Odiaba esta sensación, esta sensación era horrible, sentir que no importa cuánto duermas, el cansancio sigue presente.

_¿Seré una chica con un sueño insaciable?_

_Empezamos el día, odio los miércoles, el día más atravesado de la semana._

Hice un esfuerzo por levantarme, sin resultados, pude sentir que Kero seguía al otro lado de la puerta, tome airé y solté uno de los clichés más famosos.

— Cinco minutos más… Onegai.

— ¡¿CINCO QUÉ?!

— Cinco minut… CINCO PUTAS HORAS MÁS KERO.

— ¡BASTA!

Kerberos con un empujón abrió la puerta del cuarto de Sakura, esta, aún adormilada solo se limito a mirarlo con fastidio y volverse a acurrucar en la cama.

— ¿Ah si? ¿No piensas levantarte?

— Hmp.

— De acuerdo, tú te lo buscaste.

Kero saco su celular del bolsillo, comenzó a marcar números y luego comenzó a hablar con alguna persona aparente.

— Toma.

— ¿Hmp?

— Es para ti.

— ¿Moshi-moshi?

— MONSTRUO DORMILON PARATE DE ESA CAMA.

Al terminar la oración Sakura ya se encontraba parada al lado de su cama con un semblante completamente agitado.

— ¿To-to-tôya?

— ¿Ya te levante monstruo? No quiero quejas a papa sobre que siempre llegas tarde, soy capaz de traerte a casa a rastras, mira que nunca estuve de acuerdo en dejarte ir.

— Pero igual lo hiciste, no comiences, onii-chan.

— Si, el grieguito logro convencerme al final, aunque no se cómo.

— ¡Se supone que estas de mi lado!

— Kero calla… ¡Ay!

— ¿Sakura estas bien?

— Si, es solo la consecuencia de vestirme mientras hablo con ustedes dos.

— Pronto iré a verte, hace tiempo que no te vigilo, mira que dejarte vivir con ese griego es demasiado noble de mi parte.

— ¡Pero si yo ayudo a que nadie se le acerque a tu hermana!

— Tsk, dile a ese imbécil que se calle.

— Mmm, tal vez quiero escuchar que quieres decir al respecto, ¿Eh, onii-chan?

— Etto… Debo cortar monstruo, iré a verte el mes que viene, me darán mini-vacaciones aquí. Compórtate. —Colgó.

_Cobarde…_

— ¿Sakurita?

— ¡¿Qué?!

— No es por ser pesimista pero, —Bajo la vista a su reloj.— no llegaremos a clase.

— ¿Cuánto nos queda?

— 15 minutos con 36 segundos para ser exactos.

_Oh, mierda._

— Adelántate.  
_  
_— ¿Qué…

— Que te vayas primero, ya te alcanzo. —Interrumpí.

Kero negó con la cabeza.— Como quieras preciosa. —Me dio un beso en la frente e hizo un ademan con la mano en señal de despedida y salió de la casa.

Fui directo al baño, llene mi cara de agua y jabón para quitarme lo zombie, me cepille los dientes y volví al cuarto.

Okey ¿Qué falta?

_¿Tu ropa?_

¡Mi falda! ¿Dónde, donde, donde?

Comencé a revisar todo el cuarto, debajo de la cama, en el closet, en la cesta de ropa sucia… Un momento.

_Si yo fuera Kero._ ¿_Dónde escondería mi falda?_

Oh…

Como por arte de magia la respuesta apareció como un rayo en mi mente y me aproxime a decir en voz alta:

— La nevera.

Corrí hacia ella y, efectivamente, ahí se encontraba. Lo peor es que ni tiempo me da de calentarla en la secadora. Moriré de frió. Tsk.

Me vestí lo más rápido que pude, ignorando el hecho que me congelaba allá abajo, intente arreglar la cosa que tenia por cabello, dando un resultado fallido, decidí amarrarlo e irme.

Me di una última vista en el espejo, al menos estaba decente. Suspire.

_¿Algún día llegare temprano?_

Baje la vista hasta mi muñeca para ver el reloj, 5 minutos para que suene el timbre.

¿Saben eso de que cuando todo va mal ira peor? Pues, es así. Cerré la puerta y marque el ascensor, que por suerte mía estaba tardando de más.

_Al diablo, a correr por las escaleras._

Ignorando el hecho de que había un muchacho teniendo lo mas cercado a un encuentro carnal con otra chica en el pasillo, el viaje corriendo estuvo bien.

— Haber…

2 minutos. Que va.

Me encogí de hombros, no llegaría temprano.

— Hora del plan B.

Saque de mi bolso las llaves de mi moto, me importaba poco que llevara falda, tengo que llegar.

Corrí hacia ella, quite el seguro, metí la llave, la encendí y arranque.

_Lo sé, lo sé, soy una irresponsable por no haberme puesto el casco._

* * *

La castaña visualizo las puertas del instituto aun abiertas, puesto que acelero, sin percatarse que las estaban cerrando ya. En un acto de reflejo acelero más y logro pasar por la entrada algo estrecha, haciendo que los encargados cayeran para atrás del susto.

— ¡Lo siento! —Grito mirando para atrás sonriendo nerviosamente.

Llego al estacionamiento y noto que solo habían bicis, ¿Qué acaso era la única adolescente con…

Algo en su mente hizo "click."

_¡NO TRAJE MI PERMISO! Pueden descubrirme…_

Bufó.— Al diablo, tenía que llegar.

Bajo de su moto y la aseguro, tomo su bolso y se arreglo un poco, tomo aire y volvió a salir corriendo directo al salón.

Esquivando gente en el camino y empujando a otras llegó, jadeando, a la puerta del salón.

— Kinomoto. ¿Estas son horas de llegar?

— Pero… si… yo… yo… son solo… 5… minutos… —Entre jadeos respondió como pudo.

— ¡¿Cinco?! Más bien fueron 10.

— ¿Diez? Pero si yo… —Bajo la mirada directo al reloj, abriendo los ojos asombrada, ¿Cuándo había pasado tanto?

Trago pesado.

— Lo siento. —Musitó, bajando la mirada.

La profesora suspiró, negando la cabeza.

— ¿Qué vamos a hacer contigo? —Coloco sus manos en sus caderas.— Pasa de una vez, que no se repita.

Con todas las miradas puestas en ella, camino intentando recuperar el aliento hasta su asiento, ignorando todo alrededor, hasta que, al llegar, una voz familiar la saco de sus pensamientos.

– Sa-ku-ri-ta.

Volteo la cabeza lentamente como el exorcista, entrecerrando los ojos, para segundos después abrir sus ojos completamente desconcertada al notar a quien pertenecía esa voz.

— ¿MEILLING? —Exclamó dando un paso hacia atrás chocando con alguien.

— ¿Conoces a mi prima?

— ¡¿Pri-prima?!

* * *

¡Hola a todos!

Si, ya se, nada de "hola a todos" eh, se preguntaran porqué tarde tanto esta vez, ¡Es que affs! mi musa me abandono a la mitad el capitulo, así que cada dos días cuando creía que había vuelto, abría el cap, escribía algo y luego volvía a mi pseudo-bloqueo, si, la muy puta me engaño. ¡Pero logre terminarlo! Mas largos que los otros pero bueno. :3

¿Que tal esta? Se que este cap no fue taaaaan emocionante por decirlo así, pero es como para prepararse para lo que viene.

Ehm, a Eriol le esta empezando a gustar Sakura, aunque sea un imbécil que lo niegue, mientras que Shaoran solo esta de consejero de el puesto que no quiere y nunca se ha enamorado. ¿Mmm, por qué sera?

Sakura anda en las nubes, pendiente de lo que le dijo Clow, y ahora para colmo tiene a Meilling en su salón de clases, pero, ¿Que hace ella ahí? ademas de que ella es prima de Shaoran le causo bastante sorpresa, aunque ustedes de por si ya sabían eso.

Por otro lado, ¿De que _empresa _habla Meilling? ¿Por qué le dijo a Clow todo eso? Jé.

Antes que pregunten, (Que dudo mucho con mi alma que lo hagan) volví a cambiar el summary, si, digamos que no sirvo para eso, pero creo que ya no lo haré mas. (Que conste que dije creo)

En fin. ¡Nos leemos!

:3  
_  
_


	6. La bruja de Hong Kong

**Disclaimer: **_Sakura CC no me pertenece, esta demás decir que ustedes ya saben esto, ehm, le pertenece a las geniales Clamp, menos la historia, esa si es mía. Sigo preguntándome si no se cansan de leer aquello. ¿No? ok._

**"Bésame, soy real"**

_**Capítulo 6.**_

_"¿Amiga o enemiga?"_

* * *

_Shaoran.__  
_

Realmente las cosas no pueden salirme peor, era el colmo que estuviera yendo al instituto con Eriol y mi prima Meilling, ¡Mi prima! Mi ex prometida, aunque lo de ex dudo que ella lo tenga muy claro. Una de las muchas razones por las cuales me vine de China a este pueblito fue para alejarme de toda mi familia, ¿Qué acaso ninguno entendía la indirecta? ¿Tenía que gritárselos en la cara?

— ¿Por qué tienes esa expresión Xiao-Lang?

_¿Porque no tengo otra?_

— Por nada Meilling. —Mentir descaradamente, eso se me daba natural.

— ¿No te alegra que este contigo? ¿No me extrañaste?

— En lo absoluto. — Murmuré.

— ¿Dijiste algo?

— No.

Y seguido de eso el silencio se hizo presente, cada vez que oigo su voz chillona vuelven a mí los recuerdos de cuando estábamos comprometidos, ella iba al mismo prestigiado instituto que yo, estábamos en 2do de primaria y a ella le parecía una brillante idea gritarle "¡Xiao-Lang es mi prometido, aléjate de el chiquilla!" a cual chica se me acercara, incluso a preguntarme qué hora era, pues ella decía que era una de las muchas formas de coquetear, ¿Qué mierda tienen en la mente las mujeres?

Nunca he estado de acuerdo con el matrimonio arreglado, pero la verdad no me importaba, es solo que, ¿No podían comprometerme con alguien que no fuera una psicópata celosa?

Revolví mi cabello y levante la muñeca para ver la hora, hmp, aun teníamos más de 15 minutos para llegar, — cosa que era lo menos que quería hacer. —

— Hey, Shaoran, ¿Piensas hacer algo?

— ¿Hmp? — La pregunta de Eriol me agarro con la guardia baja, el fijo la vista en Meilling y luego volvió a mirarme.

¿Qué creía que iba a hacer? No podía hacer nada hasta averiguar que se traía entre manos.

— No se… —Una respuesta bastante sencilla, no estaba negando que haría algo, pero tampoco afirmando, eso lo mantendría callado por un rato para dejarme pensar.

Pude escucharlo reírse bajo para volver a adelantarse.

_Ojala tuviera una prima-loca-psicópata-ex prometida también._

Todo había ocurrido demasiado rápido, ayer mi madre me llamo a última hora para decirme que la fuera a buscar al aeropuerto, cosa por la cual no me dio tiempo ni de reclamarle algo.

Desde que fui a buscarla lo único que ha dicho es "tengo asuntos pendientes" ¿Qué asuntos tendría esta psicópata en este pueblito?

_Parece que ahora lo de sospechar de la gente se está volviendo un hobbie._

Todo nuestro recorrido al instituto fue extremadamente silencio, excepto por las risas de Eriol cada vez que Meilling trataba de abrazarme, tomarme de la mano o besarme.

Solo podía dejar en claro una cosa; _no resistiría mucho esta desgracia._

Podría jurar que en mi vida pasaba fui el fan que mató a John Lennon o alguna mierda para que la vida me castigara así. Era eso o alguien allá arriba me odiaba de sobre manera.

— ¿Listo para entrar al campo de batalla, soldado?

— Joder, cállate Eriol. – Estábamos ya bastante cerca de la entrada del instituto.

— Será un largo día, te dije que tenías que preparar un plan.

— Serás carbrón, nunca me dijiste nada.

— ¿A… no? —Sonrisa nerviosa de parte de Eriol, puñetazo en el hombro departe mía.

— Hijo de puta. —Dijo entre dientes, sobándose el hombro.

— Yo también te amo, inútil amigo ingles.

Para mi fortuna/desgracia/desconcierto todo estaba resultando relativamente normal, el hecho de tener clavados todos los ojos del instituto en mi no me incomodaba, en lo absoluto, más bien me causaba risa, ¿Qué acaso la gente aquí no sabe ser discreta? Estaba completamente seguro de que a la hora del almuerzo todos sabrían de "la chica nueva" con la que llegue a clases, y de seguro más de uno dirá que es mi novia, que tengo hijos, que vino por mí porque le fui infiel, o alguna mierda bastante ridícula que solo ellos se creerían.

Seguí el recorrido por los pasillos, —un recorrido bastante incomodo para mí— Meilling estaba colgada de mi brazo como un koala, y cuando estaba a punto de mandarla a la mierda me salía con un "_es mi primer día y estoy nerviosa_" que me callaba completamente.

No por el hecho de que creyera sus palabras, si no porque era demasiado descarada, ¿Meilling nerviosa y asustada por el primer día de clases? No me hagan reír.

Pude callar cualquier reproche ya que la mirada reprobatoria de mi madre cruzo por mi mente junto con las palabras "no puedo creer que hayas maltratado a Meilling, tu ex prometida, rompí aquel compromiso por que tú me lo rogaste, pero aún mantengo la esperanza, pero el hecho de que la hayas tratado tal vulgarmente me hace estar segura de que no eres portador del apellido Li."

_Blah, blah blah, vaya mierda, en pocas palabras "te desheredo."_

Rodé los ojos y di un paso al salón, no había casi nadie, estaba el tal Yamazaki que siempre decía cosas completamente sin sentido, que por alguna razón aparente siempre lograba llamar mi atención, estaba su novia, una chica que no estaba mal, pero no suelo tirarme a chicas de mi misma edad, y menos tan aniñadas.

Y con aniñadas me refiero a esas trencitas, ¿Cuántos años tiene? ¿11?

_Bah, no es mi problema._

Podría seguir criticando mentalmente la gente del salón hasta llegar a mi asiento de no ser porque Meilling me jalo del brazo, me extraño completamente el hecho de que aun seguía colgada a mí, intente zafar mi brazo y he allí la razón, estaba completamente entumecido.

_Gracias Meilling._

— Debo ir a mi asiento Meilling. —La solté y le di la espalda para irme.

— ¿Y… y yo donde me siento?

¿Hasta cuándo iba a seguir actuando de esa manera? ¿Creía que yo no sabía como ella se comportaba cuando yo decía que iba a "salir a tomar aire" en la mansión Li?

Abrí la boca pero la cerré seguido de que vi al profesor entrar, junto con el iba llegando Kerberos, me pareció extraño el hecho de que Sakura no viniera con el ¿No que vivían juntos?

— Li, vaya a su asiento por favor.

Asentí y me zafe de Meilling como pude y fui a sentarme, ya estando ahí agarre mi bolso y discretamente saque mis audífonos de ahí y me los puse, la voz de Billie Joe Amstrong pudo hacerme olvidar todo por unos cuantos minutos, cruce los brazos en mi escritorio y me acosté en ellos cerrando los ojos, no tenía ni ganas de oír a Meilling presentándose ni diciendo que era mi prometida… un momento.

Me saque un audífono y abrí un ojo.

Observe a todo el salón, Meilling había quedado sentada atrás de Kerberos. — Pobresito. — Suspiré, al menos no tenia que soportarla en clases.

Pude escuchar murmullos y fije mi vista a donde miraban todos, Kinomoto se encontraba completamente roja y jadeando, con sus manos en las rodillas y la cara baja, intentando volver a la normalidad para encarar a la profesora que tenía su vista fija en ella con ambos brazos en las caderas, retándola.

Cuando pareció recuperar el aliento miro a la profesora que seguía en la misma forma de hace unos momentos.

— Kinomoto… ¿Estas son horas de llegar?

Pude oír con dificultad un "— Pero… si… yo… yo… son solo… 5… minutos…— "entre jadeos, cosa que me causo demasiada gracia, pero intente suprimir aquellas sonoras carcajadas que amenazaban con salir ¿Esta chica en qué lugar vivía? Demasiado despistada para mí gusto.

— ¡¿Cinco?! Más bien fueron 10. — Le reclamo la profesora de tal manera que ella se puso pálida al instante, para luego usar el mismo tono para decir— ¡¿Diez?!

— Pero… —Bajo la mirada a su muñeca, supuse que para verificar si las palabras de la profesora eran ciertas, pude ver como abría los ojos con horror para que luego apareciera el notorio sonrojo en su cara.

— Lo… siento. —Dijo, tan bajito que si no le hubiera puesto pausa al reproductor ni hubiera escuchado.

La profesora suspiro sonoramente, para luego negar con la cabeza.

_Al parecer se habrá resignado a tratar con las llegadas tardes de Kinomoto._

— ¿Qué vamos a hacer contigo? —Coloco sus manos en sus caderas. — Pasa de una vez, pero que no se repita.

_O tal vez no._

Pude observarla mientras caminaba hacia mí, _o hacia su asiento_, con los ojos cerrados y con el paso lento, pude notar en su expresión que lo único que quería era que se la tragara la tierra.

De lo lento que iba pude tomarme el tiempo de recorrerla con la mirada, sus zapatos estaban bastante sucios, supongo que por haber dado semejante carrera para llegar aquí. Seguido pude visualizar sus piernas… algo que me llama sumamente la atención en una mujer son sus piernas, y las de Kinomoto no estaban nada mal, esbeltas y largas, seguí recorriéndola hasta llegar a su falda que… ¡¿Eso es hielo?! ¿Por qué demonios tiene hielo ahí? ¿Qué estaba haciendo esta…

— Sa-ku-ri-ta.

Automáticamente fije mi vista Meilling, que tenía la mirada fija en Kinomoto, esbozando una sonrisa bastante peligrosa.

¿De dónde mierda podría conocer mi prima a Saku… Kinomoto?

Digo, Kinomoto no era de ese tipo de persona con el que mi prima solía relacionarse, cosa que me hizo sospechar más.

_¿Qué casualidad que Meilling venga a un lugar completamente desconocido para ella según tu y notar que conoce a otra chica que te parece sospechosa también, no?_

Kinomoto se encontraba parada prácticamente al lado mío, no pude ver que expresión puso al ver a mi prima, que seguía con su sonrisa inmune a todo, pero vi como se tenso y dio un paso hacia atrás tropezándose con ella misma.

_Vaya pendeja._

Tuve que agarrarla por la cintura para qué no cayera sobre mí.

Ella volteo a verme, tenía los ojos completamente abiertos, pestañeando varias veces, con una expresión que no supe descifrar ¿Era miedo? ¿Desconcierto? ¿Molestia? ¿Nerviosismo? ¿Por qué me veía así?

— ¿De dónde conoces a mi prima?

— ¡¿Pri-prima?! —Se apresuro a decir, ¿Por qué estaba tan nerviosa?

Desde el punto de cómo la miraba pude notar cómo le temblaba la barbilla, parecía que quisiera decir algo pero algo no la dejaba.

— ¿Sucede algo Kinomoto? De paso que llega tarde irrumpiendo la clase, le grita a la nueva alumna y casi le cae encima al joven Li.

_Uh. Me huele a castigo…_

— No-o profesora, yo so-solo… —Sentí que temblaba… un momento, ¡¿Por qué…

Cuando reaccione en un acto de reflejo quite mis manos de su cintura y subirlas a mi cabeza visualizando que nadie hubiera visto eso.

Suspiré. Me salve, nadie me vio.

— ¿Sabe? Estoy harta ya de sus impuntualidades, haga el favor de retirarse del aula y vaya directo a la oficina del director.— ¿Harta? Si mal no recuerdo he llegado tarde unas 3 veces como mínimo, no me parece algo por lo cual ir a la oficina del Director, ¿No le parece? A no ser que usted tenga algo contra mí.  
_  
Uuuh, la princesita ha sacado las garras._

— ¿Cómo se atreve a hablarme de esa manera? ¡A la oficina del Director Kinomoto Sakura!

Estuve a punto de creer que volvería a su pseudo-comportamiento de niña-nerviosa-regañada, pero ocurrió exactamente lo contrario. Ella sonrió, pero no era una sonrisa dulce, era una con malicia.

_¿Quién diablos es esta niña? ¿Y de donde saco esa sonrisa?_

Prácticamente se volteo y comenzó a caminar, levanto su mano y hizo un ademan de despedida, para luego soltar un escueto "como quiera" y dirigirse a la puerta con un vaivén de caderas que sinceramente…

— Se te caerá la baba, Li.

Salí de mi ensoñación para voltearme y ver al dueño de aquella voz, que continuaba viendo por donde había salido Kinomoto, con el ceño ligeramente fruncido y las manos en los bolsillos.

— No la estaba viendo a e…

El bufo, interrumpiéndome. — No le vengas con cuentos a quien sabe historias.

_¿Qué intentaba decirme este, cabrón?_

— Joven Aioryus, joven Li, ¿Algún problema?

— No profesora. — Dijimos ambos al unisonó, yéndonos a sentar, no sin antes dedicarle una mirada de sospecha al griego.

Cuarenta minutos duro la clase, cuarenta minutos de puro observar el paisaje afuera de la ventana, me era imposible concentrarme, aunque cada 10 minutos la profesora llamara mi atención, mi mente solo proyectaba una y otra vez todo lo que había pasado, ¿Por qué no podía sacar eso de mi mente? ¿Qué tan importante podría hacer?

_Tal vez solo te estás volviendo paranoico._

* * *

¿Cuántas veces había intentado calmarse en lo que llevaba de hora? Pues, más de diez si era sincera. Lo único que quería era que se la tragara la tierra, ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tuvo que hacerme explotar esa estúpida profesora? Seguramente todos creerán que me la doy de chica mala, oh, y para ser mejor, acabo de romper una de las primeras reglas que me dijo Clow.

_"Pasa desapercibida Sakura."_

Maldijo en voz alta una y otra vez, sabía que nadie podría escucharla, se encontraba en los baños de mujeres del 3er piso, cuyos yacían en remodelación.

_Tsk. Maldición._

¿Y saben que era lo peor de todo esto? Si, la aparición de cierta china estúpida, ¿Qué hace ella aquí? Oh… vamos… Sakura… cálmate… Seguro no es nada malo y te estás haciendo una idea errónea.

— Bravo, bravo Sakurita. —Volteó rápidamente al escuchar esa voz y sonido de unos aplausos, topándose con una sonrisa de satisfacción de parte de Meilling Li.

_Tal vez no era del todo errónea la idea, ¿O sí?_

— Meilling, —acoto seriamente. — Créeme que lo que menos me apetece escuchar en este momento es un sermón de tu parte.

— Tranquila, no vengo a sermonearte, vengo a avisarte, esta tarde debes pasar por la calle Ikkado, ahí hay una tienda de ropa de marca, ehh… —titubeo un poco antes de seguir. — tú solo ve Sakura, lo demás me encargo yo.

Ella cerro y abrió la boca varias veces, no se esperaba para nada esa respuesta por parte de Meilling, esperaba que si un regaño o algo peor.

— O-ok. Yo iré, ehm, pero, ¿Qué haces en este instituto? Bueno, si quieres puedo darte un paseo por el o pasarte mis apuntes. —Le dijo ella, intentando enmendar la culpa que la carcomía por dentro, esbozando un intento de sonrisa.

— No gracias. Para eso tengo a Xiao-Lang.

— ¿El que es tuy…

— Escucha. No vine aquí a socializar contigo, —Interrumpió. — seré clara, no me interesas ¿De acuerdo? Si llegamos a hablar será solo sobre nuestra misión, dejando a un lado eso, no somos amigas, ni conocidas, nada. ¿De acuerdo? —Sonrió con soberbia. — Y aléjate de Xiao-Lang si aprecias tu mugrosa vida.

Aunque eso era lo que estaba esperando oír desde que ella entro al baño, irónicamente la tomo por sorpresa y con la guardia baja, lo único que pudo lograr fue abrir la boca desconcertada.

Trago pesado.

— ¿Quién mierda te cre…

Meilling salió del baño rodando los ojos, dejándola molesta y con las palabras en la boca.

_Espero que, quien quiera que sea allá arriba este feliz, todo va de mal en peor._

* * *

_Sakura._

Después de una breve discusión sin resultados sobre "porque no me iba a disculpar con la bruja de la profesora de matemáticas" con la mano derecha de Clow, Kyoru, me encontraba caminando hacia el salón de clases, completamente derrotada y sin ánimos.

¿No podemos regresar al momento en que Kero vino a despertarme y en vez de vestirme quedarme durmiendo?

_No seas llorona, Sakura._

Se restregó la cara y miro al frente, se encontraba ya en la puerta del salón, hizo una mueca de disgusto y corrió la puerta.

_Entrando al campo de batalla, Señor._

Por acto de reflejo, todos los ojos se posaron en ella, se mordió el labio intentando no gritarle sus 4 cosas a Meilling, sabía que se encontraba viéndola y sonriendo con satisfacción en ese momento.

— Oh, Kinomoto, volviste, ¿Qué tal tu charla con el director?

_Puta._

— Bien… profesora… —Contesté, entre dientes, esbozando la sonrisa más hipócrita que pude encontrar.

— Espero que le haya dado su buen escarmiento por aquella falta de respeto.

_Y espero que su esposo esta vez sí le dé su buen sexo para que se le quite lo amargada y bruja._

Ugh, no, mala imagen mental.

Es curioso como siempre sacamos como conclusión de que la actitud de algún profesor se debe a la falta de una buena noche de sexo.

— Si. Quisiera… —Maldito Kyoru. — pedirle disculpas por mi anterior comportamiento, no volverá a pasar.

Era oficial, odiaba a esa profesora. Si no fuera por la campana que acaba de sonar mi auto-control se hubiera ido a la mierda y terminaría insultándole hasta a los tataranietos que aun ni tienen pensando engendrar.

Me acerque a donde estaba Kero y me senté en su escritorio.

* * *

— ¿Todo bien, princesa? —Preguntó el griego, sin quitar la vista de los libros y cuadernos que guardaba en su bolso.

— ¿Tu qué crees? —Respondió la castaña, haciendo una mueca de disgusto y cruzando los brazos.

Sus ojos dorados se posaron en los verdes de ella con suspicacia.— Déjame adivinar… —Hizo un gesto como si estuviera pensando.— ¿Kyoru?

— Din din din, tenemos un ganador.

Kero rio.

— Sabes cómo son las cosas.

— Si, si Kero… apropósito, ¿Sabes dónde queda la calle Ikkado?

Kerberos frunció el ceño, la pregunta le genero cierta desconfianza.

— ¿Qué hay ahí? —Preguntó, sin dejar de fruncir el ceño.

Sakura, al percatarse de lo que estaba pensando su mejor amigo, inmediatamente aclaró:

— Calma, sabes que yo ya no hago nada, es que… Mei… La bruja de Hong Kong —Corrigió, cortando rápidamente el hilo de la conversación anterior.— me cito ahí para darme lo de tu-sabes-qué. —Susurró, puesto que aun quedaba gente en el salón.

— Entonces, yo pregunto y te aviso, ¿De acuerdo? — La castaña sonrió complacida y asintió.

— ¿Es Ikka… Ikka qué? — Se golpeo mentalmente, la pregunta de Kero le hizo entender que casi ni le estaba prestando atención.

— Ikkado —Aclaró, rodando los ojos.

— ¡¿Sabían que se dice que esa calle estuvo construida debajo de un cementerio de soldados?!

Los mejores amigos se sorprendieron debido a la intromisión del chico, para su suerte, Sakura logro agarrarse de la mesa para no caerse para atrás del susto, mientras que Kero solo atino a reír en voz baja, su mejor amiga siempre seria despistada.

— Además se dice que si pasas por ahí de noche aun se puede oír los llantos de las mujeres de los soldados por las noches.

Un escalofrió recorrió la espina dorsal de la ojiesmeralda, ¿Por qué tenían que contarle estas cosas? Suficiente tenia con Toya, además del hecho que ella tendría que pasar mañana por ahí, y Meilling no me dijo aclaro si era de día o de noche.

_¡NOOOO! No quiero. ¿Y si llego a escuchar a esas mujeres llorando?_— Pensó mientras se le erizan los vellitos.

— Ignoren a Yamazaki chicos, tiene demasiada imaginación. —Hablo una chica de trensitas, tapándole la boca a Yamazaki.

¿Demasiada imaginación? ¿O sea que todo eso fue una mentira?

_Claro… ¿Quién creería algo así?_

— No… no… no le creímos nada… nada… —Sakura agito la mano nerviosa restándole importancia, se había creído toda la mentira, pero no dejaría que nadie se diera cuenta.

— ¿Eres… Kinomoto cierto? —La castaña asintió, más por instinto que por lógica.

Un debate mental se efectuaba en su mente, ¿En serio ella le estaba preguntando aquello? Digo, tremendo espectáculo acabo de dar como para que ella aun tenga dudas si soy o no soy Kinomoto Sak…

— Eres mi héroe, por fin alguien se atrevió a poner en su lugar a la profesora Ritsuko. —Tomo sus manos entrelazándolas con la suyas para mirarla con aire soñador.

Kero que se mantenía tranquilo observando toda la situación, reprimiendo las carcajadas.

— Gracias…

— Oh, perdóname, mi nombre es Chijaru Mihara, el imbécil y mentiroso a mi lado se llama Takashi Yamazaki. ¿Puedo llamarte Sakura?

— ¿Hoe? Eh… yo… — Titubeó un poco antes de contestar. — Claro… si.

— Genial, seremos grandes amigas. —Dijo, volviendo a tomar sus manos entre las suyas.

— ¿Sabían que la palabra amigas viene de la antigua china de dos chicas que se asesinaron entre sí para luego…

— Nunca había escuchado esa historia en china. —Interrumpió el chino, uniéndose a la conversación con el ceño ligeramente fruncido pero interesado por la historia.

— Oh, Li, pues yo…—Yamazaki rio nervioso.

— Te dije que dejaras las mentiras, Li viene de China así que no se creerá todos tus cuentos.

Chijaru levanto la vista y noto que su novio iba a volver a abrir la boca, por lo que fue más rápida para tomarlo del brazo y arrastrarlo lejos.

— ¡Fue un placer! — Acoto volteando y esbozando una sonrisa mientras arrastraba a Yamazaki fuera del salón.

Cuando salieron del mismo Kerberos pudo soltar la carcajada que llevaba guardada desde hace un rato, la castaña, al oírlo se sonrojo y apretó los puños, sabia que se estaba riendo de ella por asustarse, pero, ¡No era su culpa! Su hermano Touya la asustaba con monstros desde que era pequeña, y he allí las consecuencias de todos sus años de bromas.

— Deja de reírte. — Inflo los cachetes.

Se limpio las lágrimas. — Es gracioso todo esto.

— No lo es.

— ¡Que si!

— Kinomoto, ¿puedo hablarte?

Ambos miraron a Shaoran, se encontraba con los brazos en los bolsillos y con su típico ceño fruncido, ¿es que acaso nunca sonreía? Era lo que preguntaba Sakura cada vez que lo veía así.

— Claro que…

_"Y aléjate de Xiao-Lang si aprecias tu mugrosa vida."_

Recordar las palabras de Meilling hicieron que cerrara la boca inmediatamente, no le tenía miedo pero tampoco sabía de lo que ella sería capaz. Intentando disimular su desconcierto se negó y salió corriendo de ahí, Shaoran le grito mientras corría, pero ella solo lo ignoro, corrió y corrió, llegando así al jardín del instituto, tirándose en el suave pasto, intentado recuperar el aliento, con las mejillas claramente sonrojadas por aquella huida que dio, sin percatarse de la presencia de cierto inglés que la veía extraño.

— ¿Puedo sentarme? — Palabras que la sobresaltaron, a lo que el rio, le parecía tierno lo despistada que era la castaña. Asiendo un mohín por su burla asintió, y se movió un poco dándole espacio para sentarse.

— ¿Por qué estas tan roja? ¿Corriste mucho acaso?

— No… yo no… bueno… — Sintió mas colores de los que tenia subiendo a su rostro.

— Me sorprendiste hoy. — Alzo la vista evitando toparse con la esmeralda.

— ¿Hoe? — El sonrió.

Ante eso ella tuvo un leve flashback de lo ocurrido y se llevo las manos a la boca en señal de sorpresa, había olvidado completamente que el inglés fue espectador de todo lo ocurrido, sintió que el pulso se le aceleraba y se ponía más roja (si eso era humanamente posible).

Eriol siguió observándola y frunció el seño al verla nerviosa de nuevo, jugando con sus dedos por lo que le acababa de decir, no quiso que sus palabras sonaran como reprimiendo, ni menos ponerla en ese estado.

— No me malinterpretes… —Ella alzo la vista. —Quiero decir, me agrada que sepas defenderte.

— Oh, bueno…

— ¿Quieres? — Le extendió una botella de agua, en un intento por apaciguar la tensión y el nerviosismo raro en la castaña, le sorprendía cada faceta nueva que llegaba a conocer de ella.

Ella solo sonrió tomando la botella para luego darle un gran sorbo, eso era justo lo que necesitaba, algo frio y relajante.

Eriol, analizando cada movimiento de la castaña, sonrió inconscientemente al ver que dejaba de temblar y se relajaba.

— ¿Puedo preguntarle algo? —Poso sus ojos azules en los verdes de ella que lo miraban con curiosidad.

— ¿Hmp?

— ¿Meilling es… —Dudo un poco antes de continuar— novia de Shaoran?

Así que eso era… se dijo a sí mismo, ¿Todo esto era por Shaoran? Debió haberlo previsto.

Ella se mordió el labio, ¿Habrá sido muy directa?

Noto que en entrecejo de Eriol aumentaba más y dio un suspiro y se acostó cómodamente en la grama.

— No es lo que piensas. — Dijo, sacando a Eriol de su mente, conocía esa mirada, ¿Cuándo aprendería a decir bien sin palabras sin que sonaran con dobles intenciones?

— No me gusta Shaoran, solo pregunté por curiosidad.

_Oh, demonios, la palabra curiosidad no es prácticamente la mejor opción para darle credibilidad a las preguntas de una mujer._

— ¿Qué te hace creer que yo…

— Tú cara. —Señalo su cara, el abrió los ojos sorprendido y se apresuro a apartar la vista.

— ¿Qué tiene mi cara?

Ella rio ante tal tierna actuación del inglés, sabía que ya sería inútil volverle a hacer la pregunta sobre Meilling, no quería crear más malentendidos, así que prefirió quedarse ahí, con él, hasta que el timbre de volver a clases sonara.

* * *

Se devolvió sobre sus pasos para dirigirse al salón en busca de su bolso, la campana ya había sonado hacia unos quince, o tal vez diez minutos, ni importaba en realidad.

Había pasado toda la jornada preguntando donde mierda quedaba Ikkado, pero lo único que respondían las chicas a las cuales había preguntando eran leves risas, después de casi 20 minutos de preguntas al fin una lo ilumino, pero al oír su respuesta claramente pudo entender porqué las chicas se reían cada vez que preguntaba. Resulta ser que la calle Ikkado es una calle algo, poco concurrida de la ciudad, y por poco concurrida me refiero a estudiantes, ahí reside el famoso bar gay de la zona, que esta justo al lado de la tienda la cual Meilling le había dicho a Sakura, pude sentir como mi cara se tornaba igual que un tomate maduro, había estado poniéndome en vergüenza preguntándole a todos esa estupidez.

Todo para que creyeran que yo iba a ir a ese puñetero bar gay.

_¿Cómo si te importaba lo que dicen de ti, eh?  
_  
Se restregó la cara y se aproximo a abrir la puerta, pero unas voces del otro lado frenaron su acción, el no era de esas personas que le gustara oír conversaciones ajenas así que suspiró y…

— Pero, ¿Qué piensas hacer con Sakura, eh? —Se escucho al otro lado de la puerta, dejando estático a Kerberos ante la mención del nombre de su mejor amiga.

_¿Por qué hablan de ella así?_

— Menuda estupidez, no haré nada.

— ¿Cómo que no harás nada? —Le reclamó otra voz. — ¿Piensas escribirle coquetear con una por facebook y con otra en persona? Vaya hombre.

Podía sentir como la sangre comenzaba a hervirle, usando el poco autocontrol que le quedaba dio una boconada de aire y se quedo ahí, intentando recolectar más información.

_Estoy pasando por un deja vú, no dejare que ella también lo haga._

— Escucha, yo… Hey, ¿Ese bolso es de Kerberos?

_Mierda._

— Eh, si, supongo que vendrá pronto a buscarlo, así que no es lugar para discutir.  
_  
De acuerdo Kerberos respira, a la cuenta de tres abrirás la puerta y no asesinaras a los que estén adentro._

_Uno… dos…_

Ay, ¡Al diablo!

De un solo golpe abrió la puerta apretando la mandíbula al reconocer a las personas adentro del salón.

Eriol tragó pesado y volteo a ver a Shaoran, que tenía el entrecejo fruncido, sabía que posiblemente Kerberos había oído toda su conversación.

— ¿Ocurre algo? —Preguntó, con fingida calma Kerberos, aún apretando la mandíbula.

— No-o, nada. —Contestó, un poco incomodo Eriol.

Kerberos intento relajarse, era mejor no decir ni hacer creer que sabía algo por el momento, tenía un mal presentimiento, pero quería descubrir primero que se traían entre manos este par.

— Bien. —Con una mirada casi inexpresiva, procurando que su auto-control no le fallara y no matara a ese par de cabrones, camino hasta su asiento tomando su bolso en el acto y saliendo sin cruzar palabra alguna con los presentes, que solo se limitaron a mirarse con cierta extrañes, pensando lo mismo:

— _¿Habrá oído algo?_

* * *

_Shaoran.  
_

Podría asegurar, no, más bien, estoy seguro que Kerberos escucho aunque sea un tercio de lo que estábamos hablando. Buen lugar que eligió Eriol para sacarme de quicio con su noticia, generalmente no suelo meterme en sus problemas, qué el solo se las arregle, pero cuando esos problemas involucran a mucha más gente suelo encabronarme, ¿No puede joderse la vida él solito, acaso? Pero nooooo, el tiene que contarme sus puñeteros planes para que yo, como su mejor amigo, el pan de dios lo apoye en todo con una sonrisa radiante.

_Que le den._

Subí mi vista al cielo, estaba completamente nublado, si mal no me equivocaba hoy caería un diluvio de ser así.

Había dejado a Meilling en el hotel al salir del instituto, acepte hacerlo prácticamente por no estar cerca del cabrón de Eriol, si lo tenía en frente podría molerlo a golpes sin remordimiento alguno.

* * *

Veinte minutos… O tal vez treinta llevaba caminando, perdido en sus pensamientos sin percatarse de nada a su alrededor, movimiento sus piernas casi que automáticamente con tal de su regresar de sus pensamientos.

— ¡Cuidado!

Sus ojos buscaron rápidamente al dueño de la voz, encontrándose en el camino con un balón que iba directo hacia él, agradeciendo a sus buenos reflejos colocó su brazo evitando que le diera de lleno en la cara.

— ¿Se encuentra bien, oni-chan? —Bajo su mirada centrándose de nuevo en el dueño de aquella voz, un niño de unos 10 o tal vez 9 años, bastante preocupado, tal vez esperando que le gritará algo como _¡niño del demonio!_

— Si, no te preocupes pequeño.

— ¡Que alegría! —Exclamó, con una sonrisa sincera e inocente, y es qué, el saber que el muchacho estaba bien y que no lo regañaría le quito un peso de encima.

Devolviéndole la sonrisa se giro para retomar su camino pero sintió que alguien lo halaba de la chaqueta, topándose de nuevo con el niño.

— ¿Hmp? — Alzó ambas cejas, preguntando que ocurría.

— Etto… ¿Oni-chan no es de por aquí cierto?

Frunciendo el gesto ante las palabras inocentes del pequeño, alzó la vista, para luego mirar a ambos lados de la zona… abriendo los ojos con sorpresa, dándole la razón al niño, el no era de por aquí, ni siquiera sabía cómo mierda había llegado hasta tal sitio, estaba parado en la entrada el parque, lógicamente de donde estaban jugando con el balón. Lo único que podía hacer en este momento es maldecir su estúpidez, ¡El no conocía la zona! ¡Había llegado y Eriol le dio un pequeño recorrido de las calles principales y lo demás! No tenía ni idea de donde estaba. Dio un sonoro suspiro restregándose ligeramente la cara, ¿Cómo podía ser tan despistado? No era nada propio de el.

Seguido bajo la vista, topándose con la mirada entre dudosa y curiosa del niño, que curveaba una media sonrisa. Hizo lo más lógico en este asunto, _preguntarle al enano._

— ¿Cómo se llama esta calle? —Preguntó, cruzando los dedos mentalmente para que Kami se apiadara de él e hiciera que el enano le dijera alguna que él conocía.

_Prometo dejar de maldecir y putear… tanto._

— Calle Shûra, oni-chan.

_Hijo de las tres millones seiscientas setenta y dos mil cuatrocientas putas._

El no era de esas personas pesimistas, pero tampoco estaba del lado de esas personas que se encargaban de verle el lado bueno a todo la mierda que les pasaba, puteando completamente su puñetera suerte se apresuro a preguntarle de nuevo al enano que tal cerca estaba de los edificios Kazus, o de la tienda de dulces _(que el imaginaba que un niño podía conocer) _de la señorita… ¿Eh…? ¡Tohru! Ja, si…Para su suerte, o más bien desgracia, el niño si conocía la tienda de la chica, lo que le dio en la madre fue que le dijo que estaba a 7 calles de ahí.

¿Cuándo mierdas él había caminado tanto?

_Maldito Eriol, por hacerlo encabronar._

_Maldita Meilling… por… ¡Porque si!_

_Maldito él, por haberse perdido en sus pensamientos._

_Malditos todos, joder._

Después de agradecerle al enano por la información emprendió su camino a su casa, para su suerte esta vez, el tenia un buen sentido de la orientación, y faltaba bastante para que anocheciera, así que no había problema…

Freno en seco y la vio, una de las causantes de que, _indirectamente_, el fuera a parar ahí, perdido.

Sakura paso corriendo por la acera al frente del, ni siquiera percatándose de la presencia se el, que, viéndola tan agitada supuso con una mueca torcida que la susodicha iba tarde, pero el caso es ¿Qué hace Sakura en un lugar como este?

Apurando el paso cruzo ganándose unos cuantos cornetazos y maldiciones de parte de todos, cosa que le valió madre en ese momento, trataba de no perder a la castaña de vista, hasta que la castaña dobló en una calle, desapareciendo completamente de la vista del ambarino, que ya comenzaba a desesperarse

Corrió, y lo último que vio fue a la muchacha entrando a un local… bastante tétrico y descuidado, desde donde se encontraba pudo escuchar la puerta de la misma rechinar mientras la castaña entraba, diviso el letrero del local, "Boutique Morrie."

Se cacheteo unas 3 veces levemente, luego paso la manga de su chaqueta por su bien sudada frente, había corrido para nada, persiguiendo a Sakura sin razón… o no, más bien si había una razón, esa chica lo tenía al borde de la paranoia desde que el llego, estaba completamente seguro que las sospechas que tenia de ella eran ciertas, pero el hecho de que no tuviera pruebas lo volvía a situar al borde del abismo de la paranoia.

Se revolvió los cabellos con molestia para fijar su vista por última vez en el local tétrico, notando la figura femenina tras la vitrina, entrecerró los ojos para poder centrar mejor su vista, desconcertándose automáticamente al ver que le era sumamente conocida esa figura completamente estilizada y elegante.

Miles de preguntas comenzaron a revolotear en su mente, como si de animalitos se tratasen, pero solo 4 de ellas estaban entre las principales.

_1. ¿Por qué demonios Meilling se encontraba en el mismo local que había entrado Sakura?_

_2. ¿No qué la única conexión que tenían era de un amigo del pasado, según Meilling, y que no tenía nada con ella?_

_3. ¿Cuál es el afán por esconderme todo esto?_

_4. ¡¿Desde qué momento me volví completo paranoico?!_

* * *

Jé, nuestro querido Shaoran se esta volviendo un poquiiiito paranoico, pero, ¿Quién no? demasiadas sospechas no hacen bien.

Meilling no parece tan buena como pinta, ¿O no? casi que amenazar a Sakura en el baño, aunque solo le advirtió, advertir es amenazar por las buenas.

Ew, Kero anda por ahí con un aura asesina gracias al par de imbéciles esos que no saben que lugar no es bueno para hablar de esas cosas.

En el próximo capítulo llega la tan ansiada fiesta/misión, ¿Que tal le irá a nuestra castaña?

¡Nos leemos!

PD: ¡NO CAMBIE EL SUMMARY DE NUEVO! ¿DE ACUERDO? ¡NO LO HICE! ¡ES SU IMAGINACIÓN! ¡Siempre ha estado así! *se esconde de los tomates*


	7. Disaster party I

**Disclaimer: **_Sakura CC no me pertenece, etto… les pertenece a las grandiosas CLAMP, ¿De acuerdo? ¿Lo saben no?_

**"Bésame, soy real"  
**_**  
Capitulo 7.**_

_"I'm Young."_

* * *

— ¿Lista ya para el gran día? Hime-sama. —Preguntó el rubio, a la par que se recostaba del marco de la puerta de la habitación de la castaña, con ambos brazos cruzados y ese humor cálido típico en el, recibiendo un gruñido como respuesta de parte de la castaña, haciendo que sonriera de oreja a oreja.

_Con qué nuestra princesita no está de humor…_

— Sakura… —Dijo, con voz tiernamente nasal. —Se te hará tarde, recuerda que…

**Ring… Ring…**

Kerberos miró asesinamente a la su mejor amiga y se encamino a contestar el teléfono.

Sakura aprovecho el momento para acurrucarse más entre sus cobijas, era un hecho que no era buena en eso de despertarse temprano, pero hoy en día eso no era lo qué ocurría, si quería podía pararse y arreglarse rápidamente, pero ese día, justo ese día, tenía un mal presentimiento, acompañado un dolor de cabeza del demonio, el presentimiento no tan malo como los que ha sentido antes, pero…

— Sakura. —¿Será por eso el presentimiento? La voz de Kero sonaba extrañamente sería y grave, eso no significaba nada bueno.

Se descubrió la cabeza de las cobijas y centro su vista algo desenfocada en Kero.

Bostezó.— ¿Qué ocurre? —Preguntó, somnolienta.

— Tú papá…—Todo rastro de sueño se borro a la par que escucho esas palabras, deseando que no terminará esa frase. — esta al teléfono.

Asintió un poco temerosa, apretando los labios, no podía ser ese día… no lo era… ¡Justo hoy!

Después de decir un casi inaudible "pásamelo" Kerberos le entrego el teléfono y salió de su habitación cerrando la puerta tras de sí, sabía que tenía que darle privacidad, el oyó la voz del Señor Kinomoto, y… sintió que el pecho se le encogía, era un completo idiota, lo había olvidado por completo.

— ¿Papá?

— Buenos días hija, veo que madrugaste. —Una risa cálida se escuchó del otro lado de la línea, Sakura sonrió un poco cohibida.

— Si… me ha costado bastante. —Bromeo, intentando que no llegará el momen…

— Hija…

_Directo como siempre, papá._

— 18 de agosto. Lo sé, es hoy, ¿No? —Afirmó, con un hilo de voz y forzando una sonrisa.

— ¿Tienes planes para hoy?

5 segundos tenía para formular una excusa coherente y creíble.

— Lo siento, papá, tengo un trabajo realmente importante que entregar, vale el 70% de la nota final y realmente debo hacerlo hoy. ¿Otro día, si? —Mentir, no tenia problema con eso, excepto con su papá, nunca se acostumbraría a aquello, nunca, cada que lo hacía tenía esa sensación que él sabía exactamente que era una mentira, era un hombre bastante perceptivo, además del nudo en la garganta que la atragantaba en cada ocasión y no se molestaba en desaparecer hasta el día siguiente, ¡y eso si tenía suerte!

— Entiendo. Te mande un regalo, ¿No te ha llegado todavía?

— ¿Hoe? ¿Regalo?

Fujitaka río, su hija siempre sería una despistada.— Veo que no. Es solo una foto, se que extrañas decirle buenos días todas las mañanas.

Y el detonador de la vulnerabilidad fue activado.

Abrió la boca y la cerro consecutivas veces, por segunda vez en la vida, no tenía ni idea de que responder, su mente estaba completamente en blanco, ¿Debería estar feliz? ¿Debería reír? ¿Debería estar triste? Miles de emociones querían salir, pero solo una lo logró, la que menos hubiera querido.

_Culpa._

— Gracias, papá. —Solo eso contesto, con un hilo de voz, intentando sonar lo más dulce posible. ¿Cómo logró articularlo? Quién sabe, solo salió.

— De nada, hija.

La conversación siguió por unos cuantos segundos más, Fujitaka le dijo que tenía trabajo que hacer, pues era un reconocido arqueólogo, pero no por eso había cortado la llamada, podía sentir que su hija necesitaba espacio, el se lo había dado, desde que ocurrió eso, _y se lamentaba por ello._

Segundos después de cortar la llamada Sakura se encontraba sentada en su cama, con un semblante completamente inexpresivo y serio, a pesar que se encontraba ahí su mente estaba en otro lugar, tenía los ojos cristalizados, pero no lloraría, no señor, ella tenía que aguantar, se lo había prometido a si misma esa misma noche.

_¿Por qué te fuiste, mamá? ¿Por qué no simplemente…_

— ¡ES TARDE! ¡TE VES HORRIBLE! —Gritó Kerberos centrando toda su atención en Sakura, que prácticamente se dio un brinquito ante el grito, ¿Cuándo diablos había entrado?

— ¿Cuánto tardan las mujeres en ponerse presentables? ¿Horas, no es así? —Afirmó, mirándola, frunciendo el ceño.

Balbuceó.— Yo…

— Lizbeth Kirigaya, venga conmigo, hime-sama. —Hizo una leve reverencia extendiéndole su mano cortésmente.

— Aún no soy Lizbeth, Kerberos. —Corrigió, mirando con cierta extrañes a su mejor amigo a causa de su comportamiento.

— Eso lo sé, ¡Mira las fachas en las que estas! —Se llevo una mano a la frente en un exagerado gesto dramático. — Arreglarte llevará tiempo.

Ignorando completamente el comentario del griego, preguntó:

— ¿Qué harás tú, hoy?

— Iré a la fiesta también, ¿Qué creías, que dejaría a mi mejor amiga morir?

Ella lo miro incrédula, analizando cada palabra, ¿Cómo podía, el mismo Kerberos que la había dejado morir en casa del rico del otro día, mostrarse tan interesado en cuidarla? Centro su vista en el, entrecerrando los ojos.

— Iras… ¿Con qué nombre o disfraz? —Cuestiono, con un deje de sospecha.

— Con el original, preciosa, Kerberos Aioryus a su servicio, madeimoselle. —Curveó esa sonrisa sensual que hacia suspirar a mas de una.

Sakura ante tal afirmación de un salto se le levanto de la cama para mirarlo asombrada.

— ¡¿Qué?! — Exclamó, alzando ambas manos en señal de sorpresa.

— Se supone que tenías que alegrarte y abrazarme. —Se lanzo a la cama de Sakura haciendo un mohín.— No entiendo a las mujeres. —Afirmó, hundiendo su cabeza en la almohada.

Sakura, que se encontraba ahora recostada de la pared, seguía con su semblante inexpresivo, torciendo un poco la cabeza aparentando duda.

— ¿Y bien…? ¿Me explicarás, o debo sacarte la información a las malas? —Demandó, tronando sus dedos y caminando lenta y mortalmente hacia Kerberos, el aludido al percatarse de las intenciones de su mejor amiga, se incorporó rápidamente riendo nervioso, quería evitar completamente aquel interrogatorio, tal vez solo debía decirle que se arreglará sin llegar a tocar aquel tema. Maldijo por lo bajo su estupidez, ¡Era mejor solo haberse aparecido allá!

— De acuerdo, de acuerdo, no me tortures. —Agitó sus manos al frente de él en señal de paz.

— A mi me…—Dudo un poco.— Invitaron…

— ¿Quién?

— El primo del hijo de la organizadora y propietaria de donde será la fiesta… —Recorrió el lugar con la mirada, evitando toparse con la ojiesmeralda, disimulando lo poco que quería hablar del tema.

— ¿Hoe?

Respiro hondo y se levanto de la cama, despeinándose, comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro.

_¿Ahora a este que le dio?_

Estos eran los momentos en que la castaña agradecía el tener buena paciencia, si no fuera así se encontraría ya rebanando a Kero, o empanizándolo, quién sabe.

— Eriol me invito cuando fui a su casa. —Sakura tenía la mirada fija en él, no había sorpresa, tampoco duda, tan solo había curiosidad, la noticia en parte no la había sorprendido, ella ya se había hecho la idea de esa parte, es qué, ¿Quién más pudo haberlo invitado? O Kero tenía unos amigos ricos los cuales no conocía, o… Lo invito Shaoran o Meilling, casi atinó.

Después de soltar un casi inaudible _oh_, entrelazo las manos a la altura de su pecho con fingida sorpresa y salió de la habitación, Kerberos, que había observado calladamente toda la acción de su mejor amiga, solo atinó a arquear una ceja.

_¿Ahora a esta que le dio?_

Sabía bien que no debía preguntarle que le pasaba, de nada serviría, de seguro lo miraría con la misma expresión que tiene solo para soltar un escueto "nada" y seguir con su camino, era mejor dejarla sola y tal vez así… se divertiría un poco ese día… aunque eso le parecía bastante imposible, nunca lo había hecho, cada 17, 18, 19, y hasta 20 de ese mes se encontraba así, el lo intentaba, ¡Claro que lo hacía! Pero aún no lo había logrado y ahora era peor, tenían que ir ambos a esa fiesta y… fingir.

* * *

— ¡Esto esta genial! —Gimió emocionado, cual niño pequeño.— ¡Puedo ver mi casa desde aquí! —Señalo afuera de la ventana, volteando a ver a ambos primos, qué rodaron los ojos, ¿Cuál es el afán por buscar tu casa cuando estás en un sitió alto? ¡Kerberos llevaba más de media hora pegado a la ventana! para que cada cierto rato se volteará a verlos llamándolos a ver que si la torre de Tokio o su restaurante favorito y ahora, como vieron, su casa.

— Apropósito, —Llamo la atención del ambarino.— pareces un muñequito de pastel de bodas.

Shaoran sintió como se sonrojaba hasta las orejas, ¡Era cierto, si! Parecía un maldito muñeco, pero no iba a admitirlo, no, sobre su cadáver le daría la razón a Eriol. Además, el no iba a durar mucho tiempo vestido así, lo sabía de antemano.

¡El no iba a ligar! Mucho menos a divertirse, iba obligado, por eso se encontraban ellos ahí, en el Jet privado de la familia Li. Su madre hasta mando a Wei a recogerlos a su casa, ¡A recogerlos! ¡Como si fueran unos críos!

Ni que fuéramos a escapar.

_No te parecía mala la idea hace una hora._

Mantuvo silencio y le dedico una mirada de "_ni una palabra"_a Eriol, lanzando algo parecido a un gruñido, sabía que eso sería suficiente para que no lo jodiera en lo que quedaba de camino, si, el sabia que se pegaría a él como una garrapata en la fiesta, pero no, ¡El escaparía! De alguna manera se alejaría de todos esos imbéciles ricos.

— ¿Cómo reacciono Sakura cuando le mencionaste la fiesta? —Pregunto el ambarino, en un intento por romper la tensión.

Ambos vieron como a Kero lentamente se le fue borrando esa sonrisa de oreja a oreja que traía desde que supo que viajarían en Jet, el ambarino sintió una punzada en el pecho y no supo el porqué, Eriol solo se ajusto los lentes mirando fijamente cada acción del griego.

— Oye, no fue mi intención yo… —balbuceó, maldecía estos momentos en que no sabía cómo actuar o qué decir. —no respondas si no quieres. —Sugirió, desviando la vista de sus dos amigos.

Eriol miro confuso a su mejor amigo, ¿Shaoran compadeciéndose de los demás? Vaya chiste.

El griego hizo como si no hubiera oído nada, agradeció internamente el gesto de Shaoran, la verdad no quería hablar de eso, Sakura debería estar en ese momento peor que el, a menos que algo la estuviera distrayendo.  
_  
_

* * *

— No usaré eso. —Sentencio dándose media vuelta dispuesta a salir del departamento de "incognito."

— Eres una dama de alcurnia, debes utilizarlo, de no ser así te verías sin gracia y sumamente vulgar. —Afirmó Meilling, mirando de arriba abajo a Sakura colocando su mano en su barbilla. —Además, —Camino en dirección al guardarropa tomando algo… algo rosa…— ¡El vestido te debe quedar preciosísimo! —Gimió, abrazando el vestido con suma emoción.

Sakura se quedo estática.

_¿Rosa…? ¿Ella había dicho que ese vestido… rosa… me quedaría precioso? Vestido rosa… ¡Y con un lazó! ¡Por mis ancestros!_

No. Definitivamente no, esa mujer se había vuelto loca, ¡Loca era poco! ¿Ella… una chica como ella, usar un vestido rosa y un corsé?

— Se lo que piensas, pero te lo pondrás, —Dijo, adelantándose completamente a las quejas de Sakura.— Clow me dejo a cargo de ti y harás lo que yo te diga, ¡Susei! —La mujer encargada del departamento respondió al chillido de Meilling.

— ¿Si señorita?

— Colócale el corsé, vístela y arréglala según las ordenes que te han dado, —Ordeno, volteando la vista al reloj de la pared.— la fiesta es en 4 horas, la quiero lista y hermosa para entonces. —Y sin decir más se dio media vuelta y se marcho, esbozando esa sonrisa diabólica que tanto odia Sakura.

— Sakurita, ¿Estas lista? —Le pregunto suavemente la señora, conocía a Sakura desde hace algunos meses, pero le había agarrado cariño bastante rápido.

— No, y no creo estarlo nunca, Susei-san. —Bromeó, al menos se sentía calmada al lado de ella.

La señora rio, dirigiendo la niña hacia la silla de estilista.

— ¿Qué te parece si dejamos la peor parte para el final, eh? —Le dijo divertida, pasándole los cabellos detrás de la oreja.

— ¡Hagámoslo entonces! —Exclamó, tomando asiento e intentando animarse mentalmente, puso ambas manos en su regazo y miro no muy convencida a Susei.

— Susei. —La llamó, no muy segura de lo que iba a decir.

— ¿Dígame? —Sonrió para sus adentros, ya era momento de que Sakura cediera.

— Dejo todo en tus manos. —Susei no pudo aguantar y dio un brinquito de alegría, ganándose una rodada de ojos de Sakura.

Respiró hondo.— Conviérteme… en Lizbeth Kirigaya. —Arrastró las palabras, con evidente fastidio.

La señora asintió con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, Sakura siempre se preguntaba el porqué de su reacción siempre que le tocaba hacer este tipo de cosas. ¡Y es que a la señora le encantaba arreglar y peinar a Sakura! le recordaba inconscientemente a una amiga que tuvo en la preparatoria, era sumamente hermosa, además de que supo que se había convertido en modelo, pero curiosamente nunca más volvió a saber de ella.

Sakura se revolvió en su asiento, metió la mano en su bolsillo y saco su iPod, acto seguido se había puesto los audífonos dejándole hacer su trabajo a Susei.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Después de unas 3 horas de una exhaustiva sesión de un pseudo extreme makeover –que fue un completo martirio— de puros corsés, vestidos rosas, guantes blancos, lentes de contacto, maquillaje, pelucas y dolor… ¡Más que todo lo ultimo! Termino todo, por fin. O más bien empezaba, depende por donde lo vieras.  
_  
_Odiaba los vestidos.

Odiaba tener que usar corsé y los lentes de contacto le irritaban un poco.

Odiaba usar ese estúpido acento inglés.

Irónicamente odiaba a Lizbeth Kirigaya.  
_  
__Para ser bella hay que ver estrellas._

¡Me vale!

— ¡Pero que linda te ves, pareces hasta parte de la realeza Inglesa! —Chilló la ayudante de Susei.

— ¿Verdad que si? ¡Toda una muñequita de pastel de bodas nos quedo! —Afirmó Susei entrelazando sus manos mirándola soñadoramente.

Sakura, que se mantenía al margen de la conversación solo podía sentir como aumentaba de tamaño la vena en su frente. Eso era humillante.

— ¡Pues! Debo decir, ¡has hecho un excelente trabajo Susei! ¡Parece una princesa! Digna de una fiesta en la mansión Li. —Meilling venia entrando al lugar, con un aire de grandeza, ya arreglada para irse. Sakura bufó.

— ¡Claro qué si!

— ¡Se ve completa y sumamente her…

— Parezco pastorcita. —Sentenció Sakura interrumpiendo, con un semblante serio y sumamente tétrico, matando completamente la emoción de las mujeres, helándolas, generando que una gotita azul les bajará por la sien a cada una.

La palabra odio no se acoplaba ni un poco a que sentía ella en ese momento.

Agradeció internamente que ella tuviera que usar ese humillante vestido con otra identidad.

— En fin…—Intentando desviar el tema.— El Jet pasara por nosotras al aeropuerto en una hora, debemos irnos. —Más que como una sugerencia había sonado como una orden, y después de mirarla para ver que había entendido lo que le dijo se encamino a la salida.

— ¿Por qué yo debo usar este ridículo vestido cuando ella tiene ese traje chino bastante cómodo? —Hizo un mohín, ¡No era justo! Meilling tiene ese traje comodo mientras que ella tenía un vestido pomposo rosa tirando a rojo con un lazó y un maldito corsé.

— Por qué ella es china. —Respondió Susei, con exagerada obviedad.

(**n/a: **Meilling lleva puesto el traje chino que usaba cuando acompañaba a Shaoran a buscar las cartas Clow. Obviamente un poco más sensual, se hacen la idea. :P)

— ¡Y yo japonesa! —Exclamó, apretando los puños.

— Pero tú eres más inglesa que japonesa, así que… deja de quejarte, _pastorcita._—Intervino Meilling, encogiéndose de hombros.— Y camina, es tarde.

— Suerte, Sakura. —Susurró, mirando a Sakura con condolencia, con Meilling a cargo, le esperaba una larga noche.

_¿Suerte? ¡Yo necesito es un milagro!_

— Gracias… Susei-san. —Se despidió y fue directo por donde se había ido Meilling, ella era capaz de dejarla ahí si no se apuraba, llego hasta la puerta, siendo invadida por el temor, se le había olvidado completamente que seguían en la agencia y la única forma de salir de ahí era por el pasillo principal.

Tragó pesado y agarrando los pliegues de su vestido comenzó a caminar a paso lento intentando buscar valor… la humillación empezaba.

— ¿Qué crees que haces? —La detuvo Meilling agarrándola del brazo.

— ¿Salir, tal vez? —Preguntó, ¿Qué acaso no era obvio?

— ¿Piensas humillarte paseando por el pasillo principal? —Soltó una risita burlona.

— ¿Y por donde más saldremos? —Preguntó con recelo, ella no había visto ninguna otra puerta.

— Pequeña estúpida. —La miró por encima del hombro y la jalo del brazo para llevarla a una puerta que ella no había visto en todas las veces que había ido, que habían sido pocas en realidad. Siendo soltada del agarre de Meilling se apresuro a sobarse el brazo –vaya que esas uñas postizas eran peligrosas-.

Meilling iba a abrir la puerta pero se detuvo a pocos centímetros de ello, como recordando algo, se aparto un poco y miro a Sakura alzando una ceja, sin dejarla decir algo se apresuro y le levanto el vestido.

— ¡E-espera un mo-momento! —Gritó, roja hasta las orejas, intentando bajarse el vestido.— ¡¿Qu-é crees que ha…—Se detuvo abruptamente al ver que Meilling metía un juego de 2 cuchillos nuevos en el elástico de su media derecha.

— ¿Qué creías que iba a hacer? —Sonrío, alzando ambas cejas sugestivamente.

_Violarme era una de las teorías._

— ¡Na-nada! —Respondió, apartando la mirada.

— Pervertida.

Meilling abrió la puerta y a ella se llevo las manos a la boca ahogando un grito. Una limosina negra las estaba esperando afuera de la agencia. ¡Ella viajaría en una limosina!

Volteo a ver a Meilling para ver si ella compartía su alegría, pero está se encontraba riéndose por lo bajo.

Oh…

Sintió como las mejillas ardían. ¡Se estaba burlando de ella!  
_  
_¡Había olvidado el pequeño detalle de que Meilling era miembro de esa famosa y prestigiosa familia Li!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Habían pasado ya unas 2 horas desde que salieron de la agencia, se encontraban en la limosina a escasas manzanas de la mansión Li.

Dato random del día: las limosinas me dan sueño, en extremo, y ni se diga del Jet.

La castaña bostezo por 6ta vez consecutiva, evitando a toda costa frotarse los ojos o algo que pudiera joder.

_Estúpido rímel._

Intentando borrar el sueño que se apoderaba de ella, dio un vistazo por la ventana, Hong-Kong era asombroso, o por decirlo así, lo que podía ver, la vista la tenia cristalizada de tanto bostezar, si estuviera en otro momento, quizá en otra ocasión, donde no fuera 18 de agosto y no tuviera un sueño demoniaco… ella podría divertirse viendo la ciudad…

— El plan es básicamente sencillo, —Dijo, comenzando a revisar su celular, captando la atención de la castaña. —yo debo llegar primero para explicarle a tía Ieran porqué no viaje con Shaoran y todo lo demás, mientras que tu… —Frenó en seco, esa parte no la había planeado, ¿Qué diablos haría la castaña en todo ese transcurso?

¡Al diablo, cambio de planes!

— Entrarás conmigo, diré que no me fui con mi primo porqué debía esperarte, ¿De acuerdo? —Ella asintió un poco cohibida por el repentino cambio de planes de Meilling.— Esta noche te quedaras en mi casa, conmigo, donde pueda vigilarte bien, tus ordenes en el interior de la fiesta ya las sabes, no tengo porqué repetírtelas. —Concluyo, con una seriedad mortal.

— Si…—Respondió, sin hacer esfuerzo alguno por disimular su fastidio. Meilling la fulmino con la mirada, ¿Quién se creía esa mocosa para actuar de esa forma tan inmadura?

— Escúchame. —Le ordeno.

— ¿Hmp? —Sakura ni se tomo la molestia de voltear a verla.

Meilling no pudo sentirse más indignada, se acerco a ella y la zarandeo. — ¡Veme cuando te hab…— Se quedo sin habla al ver la expresión de Sakura, la verdad, no sabía siquiera si era una expresión, estaban a oscuras en la limosina, pero… con lo poco que podía ver se estremeció por dentro, pero decidió no darle importancia.

— Deja de actuar como un bebé, ¿Quieres? —Ella giró la cara, asintiendo con desagrado, evitando a toda costa encarar a Meilling, cosa que la cabreo más, la sujeto de la barbilla e hizo que la viera a los ojos.— ¡Deja de actuar así, maldita sea! Cuando estemos ahí debes sonreír y comportarte.

Para sorpresa de Meilling, que esperaba una mirada molesta o desafiante de ella, como las que le había dado antes… ocurrió lo contrario, Sakura había esbozando una perfecta sonrisa.

— Claro que sonreiré. —Aseguró.— Es fácil hacerlo cuando tienes una fiesta el mismo día que tu madre murió, ¿No crees lo mismo? —Dijo, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo. Meilling se paralizo, solo atinó a soltarle la cara a Sakura, la limusina se detuvo y se encendieron las luces, un escalofrió la recorrió por dentro a la par que Sakura abrió los ojos.

Esos ojos que estaban llenos de emociones la primera vez que la vio en el instituto, estaban vacios, no había rastro de alguna reacción o brillo, nada, eran como una laguna, ya no eran verdes aceitunas, llevaba los lentes de contacto, pero el resultado era el mismo, era un azul/violeta opaco y triste.

Cuando reaccionó y quiso hablar Wei abrió la puerta de la limosina.

— Señorita Meilling, todos la estaban esperando y…—Se percato de la presencia de la pelinegra.

— Ella es una amiga, Wei, su nombre es Lizbeth Kirigaya, la fui a buscar al aeropuerto y luego nos fuimos a arreglar, por eso no pude llegar más temprano. —Se apresuró a excusarse, Wei solo asintió y las condujo a la entrada de la mansión.

* * *

**_Sakura._**

Alcé la vista después de bajarme de la limosina y ahí estaba, la gran –la palabra "gran" era poco para semejante lugar- mansión Li, adornada acorde a la celebración, miles de autos y limosinas de allá para acá, gente elegante, que se preocupa más por si sus zapatos están sucios que por el calentamiento global.

Intimidada. Esa era la palabra que me describía en ese momento, yo no era de esta clase de personas, personas que viven de lujos, saben comportarse en alta sociedad… saben la diferencia entre usar el tenedor de la izquierda o el de la derecha.

Cuando sentí que comencé a sudar frío alguien entrelazo su mano con la mía, agradecí el hecho que llevara guantes, si no ya estuviera goteando. Volteé la cara y Meilling me miraba entre dulce y seriamente.

— Sabes lo que debes hacer, tú puedes, Sakura. —Murmuró, casi tan bajito solo para que yo escuchara.

Ignorando completamente lo extraño que me pareció ese gesto, tragué pesado, agarré los pliegues del vestido y con paso firme nos dimos paso a la fiesta.

El lugar era espectacular, arreglos florales en cada mesa, adolescentes charlando amenamente en… Un momento, ¿Qué clase de fiesta adolescente es esta? ¿Dónde está el ron y la música a todo volumen?

Todo parecía tan tranquilo, armonioso, irradiaba pura felicidad.

_Ricos extraños._

— ¡Meilling querida, creí que no vendrías, ¡me preocupaste! —Volteé hacia Meilling y estaba siendo abrazada –más bien estrujada- por una señora con ropas chinas elegantes y sobrias, esbelta, alta, simplemente hermosa y perfecta.

De un segundo a otro la señora se encontraba viendo fijamente, con un aire de duda en su mirada.

¿Por qué me estará… oh… ¡HOE!

_Actúa natural…_

— Disculpe mi atrevimiento por no presentarme, mi nombre es Lizbeth Kirigaya, soy amiga de Meilling, un gusto en conocerla, es usted muy hermosa. —Le sonreí, agarré los pliegues de mi vestido e hice una sutil reverencia, tenía el leve presentimiento de que haría eso muchas veces esta noche.

— Qué jovencita tan encantadora. Mi nombre es Ieran Li, anfitriona de la fiesta, espero sea de su agrado. —¡Qué hermosa!

— Muchas gracias por invitarme ha tan prestigiado evento.

Estúpido acento.

Estúpido modales.

Quiero quitarme estos zapatos e ir por mis converse y mis jeens.

* * *

— ¡Qué hermosa!

— ¿Quién?

— ¡La chica azabache!

— ¿Por qué habrá tanto escándalo? —Preguntó Shaoran con el entrecejo fruncido –el cual tendría así toda la noche de ser posible-

Resulta ser que su madre tenía todo preparado para cuando el llegará, ni tiempo le dio para tratar de escabullirse cuando Wei, _ese traidor_, lo condujo hasta su vieja habitación, ¡Encerrándolo! Diciéndole que si no se ponía su traje chino verde no bajaría, a él le pareció una buena idea, no tendría que tratar con niñatos ricos.

¿Y qué creen que paso? Su madre abrió la puerta diciendo las únicas palabras que harían que su hijo le hiciera caso.

_Te vistes y bajas o te desheredo._

Y ahí se encontraba, derrotado, vestido con su traje chino verde, exceptuando el gorro, captando la atención de todos los invitados. Le gustaba el verde, es más, era su color favorito, pero nunca creyó odiarlo tanto como lo hacía en ese momento.

(**n/a:** si, el mismo de scc, ¡Imagínenlo con 17 y ese trajecito! ¡Por kami! okno.)

— No lo sé, pero si tienes tanto interés ve a ver. —Contestó cortante Eriol.

— No se maten, no se maten, iré yo. —Se ofreció humildemente Kerberos, evitando así la futura masacre.

Empujando levemente a la manada de precoces, _si, así les llamaron,_ se aventuro intentando llegar a la razón de tanto escándalo. Finalmente un muchacho se quito y le dio la vista perfecta de lo que el suponía… Era Sakura.

Sintió que la mandíbula le llegó al piso.

— ¿Sa…

— ¿Sa… qué? ¿Qué sucede? —Shaoran se encontraba justo al lado de él, mirando con desagrado a la multitud que había vuelto a rodear a la pelinegra.

_Mierda._

_¿Cuando llego este?_

— Sa… ¿Sa-sabes que los camarones eran verdes en un principió? —Imbécil, era un imbécil, con todas las letras.

Shaoran dejo de ver el espectáculo de precoces para mirar a Kerberos como si estuviera loco, para luego reír y negar levemente mientras palmeaba su hombro.

— Haz estado mucho tiempo con Yamazaki.

El griego solo dio un suspiró liberador, que no paso desapercibido por esos ojos ámbares, pero este se limito a quedarse callado, devolviendo la vista a la escena.

_¿Qué acaso nunca han visto a una chica? ¡Manada de precoces!_

A paso tranquilo se retiró de ahí en dirección a tomar algo, se sirvió un poco de Whisky, procurando que nadie pudiera estarlo viendo. Pasados unos 10 segundos se burló de el mismo, tampoco era que su madre había mandado a alguien a vigilarlo toda la noche, se bebió su copa a fondo blanco y la escondió detrás de las demás botellas.

_Nadie la encontraría ahí._

— ¿Con qué bebiendo Whisky, eh? —Escuchó una voz ronca y rasposa a sus espaldas, parecía que se estuviese burlando. No pudo evitar sonreír por su pequeño desliz, se giró levemente dispuesto a encarar al dueño de aquella voz y al ver de quien se trataba sintió la sangre helarse.

El imponente hombre lo miraba como si fuera solo un insecto, pero le hacía gracia verlo ahí asustado. No pensaba delatarlo, el era igual en sus años de juventud, pero intimarlo un poco lo divertiría.

Shaoran rápidamente cubrió todo rastro de miedo de él, seguía ahí, mirándolo, como si fuera poca cosa, no le intimidaba el hecho de que fuera alto y fornido, nada de eso, era esa cicatriz en pecho, aunque solo se veía escasos rastros de ella, ya qué tenia los dos primeros botones del traje desabotonados, el pudo identificarla a la perfección, era la garra de un tigre.

Ese hombre era miembro de una de las bandas de Yakuzas más peligrosas.

— No te delataré. —Dijo, sonriendo de oreja a oreja a causa de la reacción que provoco en el castaño.

Sabiendo que si abría la boca, revelaría su miedo tartamudeando, asintió, agradeciéndoselo, viendo de reojo como el hombre reía y caminaba en dirección contraria con dos hombres de negro siguiéndolo como ovejas al rebaño.

_Deben ser sus guardaespaldas._

¿Qué hace este hombre en una fiesta como esta?

* * *

— Vaya que llamaste la atención, bastante irónico para alguien que viene de incognito. —Sakura miró a su compañera mientras tomaba un sorbo de champagne, por fin le habían dado un respiro, se había presentado con más de veinte chicos, sin ser exagerada.

Le dedico una sonrisa divertida –e hipócrita- a Meilling.

— ¿Ya lo ubicaste? —Le preguntó como si nada, dándole otro sorbo a su champagne. Claro, después de haber revisado que no había moros en la costa.

Meilling negó.

— Escuché por Shaoran que anda con dos guardaespaldas. —Sakura la miró frunciendo ligeramente el ceño.

— ¿Qué acaso el también…?

Meilling volvió a negar. Sakura suspiró.

— Se lo encontró por casualidad cuando hacia una estupidez, y se lo contó a Eriol, Kerberos estaba con ellos y me informó.

— Iré a llamar su atención. —Sentenció, Meilling casi se ahoga con un entremés al escucharla.

Después de 10 segundos toser debido a que casi se ahoga tomó el brazo de Sakura evitando su huida.

— Ese era el plan si no lo llegábamos a ver, pero sabemos que está cerca, no tienes por qué hacerlo, es peligroso.

— ¿Qué más da? Conoces el lugar, y yo también, aunque solo por los planos, además no creo que intente nada aquí… —Se mordió el labio pensando algo.— Si no me ves en dos horas, dile a Kerberos, él sabrá cómo encontrarme. —Le avisó, completamente segura de sus palabras, dándose media vuelta dejando a Meilling un poco aturdida.

Luego de unos pocos segundos, reaccionó, yendo tras ella, siendo detenida por su tía, obligándola a verla a los ojos cortésmente. Cuando se marcho, volvió a intentar detener a Sakura fijando su vista donde se suponía que debería estar aún.

Pero ella ya no estaba ahí.

_— _Maldición.

* * *

_—_ _El punto débil de ese hombre son las adolescentes. He allí la razón por la cual les encargué esta misión, es sumamente peligroso, pero dudo que vaya a intentar algo en aquella fiesta, solo denle el mensaje de mi parte, después de eso, desaparezcan.  
_  
_— ¿Cómo nos acercaremos a él, Sr. Clow?_

_— Actúa, a cualquier chica le asustaría ese hombre, por eso le gustan las decididas, finge interés en el, háblale, lo demás corre por tu cuenta, solo entrégale el mensaje y desaparece de allí._

* * *

Sakura visualizó al fornido y peligroso Yakuza del otro lado de la estancia, bebiendo una copa de brandy sentado cómodamente en uno de los elegantes y lujosos sillones de la mansión. Evitando completamente hacer contacto visual fingió estar observando el cuadro a la derecha de ella. De reojo pudo notar que sus guardaespaldas estaban bastante alejados, pero a una distancia prudencial.

Fingiendo estar jugando con su cabello bajo poco a poco la mano hasta llegar a su collar, palpándolo, seguido entrelazo las manos a la altura de su cintura con suma elegancia, sintiendo una penetrante e intensa mirada prácticamente en su nuca.

_Strike uno._

Aparentando inocencia giró un poco el rostro buscando al dueño de aquella intensa mirada, topándose con esos fríos y aparentemente inexpresivos orbes marrones oscuros. Se estremeció por dentro, pero pudo disimularlo a la perfección, regalándole una perfecta e inofensiva sonrisa.

El fornido hombre no aparto la vista de ella, la pelinegra sintió como la desnudaba con la mirada, para desgracia de sus nervios, el hombre le sonrió cínicamente y le pidió que se acerque haciendo un gesto con la cabeza.

_Strike dos._

A paso lento caminó hasta el Yakuza, sentándose a su lado, sin borrar esa expresión de dulzura, sabía que los guardaespaldas tenían sus ojos puestos en ella.

— Eres una hermosa jovencita. —Musitó con su ronca y cínica voz el Yakuza, colocándole una mano en la rodilla.

— Muchas gracias caballero, ¿A qué se debe que haya necesitado mi presencia? —Preguntó cortésmente la pelinegra, agradeciéndole a Kami que ya tenía un poco de práctica en esto, de no ser así ya abría tartamudeado y mandado todo al carajo.

— Pues, ¿No te parece que una jovencita de tal porte es difícil de ignorar?

— Oh, —Se llevo una mano a la boca en un gesto exagerado de sorpresa. —Pero señor, ¿Está usted acaso coqueteando conmigo? —La pelinegra comenzó a jugar con su cabello.

La sonrisa del Yakuza se ensanchó.

— ¿Te apetecería acompañarme al jardín un momento? —Preguntó, sin siquiera esconder aquel tono sugestivo.

_Strike tres, estas ponchado._

La pelinegra asintió y ambos se levantaron del sillón, siendo guiada por el Yakuza, que había dado órdenes con un ademán a sus guardaespaldas para que no lo siguieran, se encontraban caminando por la mansión, la castaña sintió un pequeño escalofrío al darse cuenta que nadie reparaba en ella, ¿Qué acaso era normal verlo con niñas hermosas de aquí para allá? ¿No les preocupaba lo qué pudiera hacerle?

_Malditos ricos a los que solo les importan ellos mismos._

Aunque también otra cosa le pareció inquietante, no se encontró ni a Kerberos ni Meilling, ni a ninguno de los otros.

Tragó saliva. Tenía un mal presentimiento.

Intentando auto-animarse de que todo saldría bien comenzó a analizar el lugar, cosa que no ayudo, sabia que estaba en uno de los pasillos del lado oeste o este de la casa, recordaba que los únicos pasillos así del plano eran esos.

— Realmente me sorprende lo asombroso que se ha vuelto.

— ¿Disculpe? —Preguntó, ladeando la cabeza, ¿De qué mierdas hablaba este hombre?

Se giró con una sonrisa cínica difícil de quitar, tomándola del mentón.— Qué una muchacha tan preciosa trabaje para Clow, vaya lastima. —Dijo con certeza después de unos momentos.

Mierda.

— ¿De qué está hablando señor? —Preguntó mirándolo con ojos de perrito, haciendo un intento por sonreír normalmente aparentando demencia.

— De nada, nada, vaya que eres audaz, pero igual vendrás conmigo, muñeca. —La pelinegra que por primera vez demostró su miedo dio un paso hacia atrás, abriendo desmesuradamente los ojos, deslizando su mano hacia debajo de su vestido.

— No, no, no muñeca, yo no haría eso si fuera tú. —Del pasillo al costado del Yakuza salieron sus dos guardaespaldas, Sakura no pudo sentirse más imbécil. ¿En qué había fallado?

— Adelante, Kenji. —Rió en voz alta, la pelinegra frunció en entrecejo, ¿Quién era Kenji? Ninguno de sus guardaespaldas parecía mover…

Mierda.

¡Atrás!

Se volteo y un hombre intento sostenerla recibiendo una patada en la entrepierna de parte de la pelinegra, no iba a perder sin dar batalla, claro que no_._Se dio media vuelta rápidamente recibiendo un puñetazo en el estomago de parte de uno de los otros guardaespaldas, dejándola en el suelo.

Intentando resistir se volvió a poner de píe, sujetando con su brazo derecho su estomago, agradeciendo internamente que para algo fue de ayuda el corsé, para amortiguar el golpe.

Escuchando las risas del maldito Yakuza, que abrió la boca y le dijo algo en chino a sus guardaespaldas.

Ella tenía miedo, era cierto, pero no se iba a dejar dominar por él, si lo hacía, estaría más que pérdida.  
**  
**_Buen momento para arrepentirse de no haber prestado atención en las clases de idiomas._

Agarrándose el estomago se dio a la fuga, la cual no duró mucho puesto que uno de los hombres la sujeto del brazo, Sakura le propuso una patada en la cara dejándolo en el piso, siendo agarrada por el primero que golpeo, Kenji, clavándole uno de sus cuchillos en el brazo, el cual había agarrado en un desliz que tuvo el guardaespaldas.

— Maldita zorra. —La maldijo entre dientes, quitándose el cuchillo del brazo, el cual chorreaba sangre.

El tercer hombre que estaba viendo relajadamente la escena junto al Yakuza, se unió sujetando a la castaña, haciéndole un leve llave.

La castaña comenzó a forcejear.

— Me gustan las mujeres que dan pelea. —Le susurro, sugestivamente.

No. No iba a perder tan fácilmente, bajo su mano para agarrar el cuchillo restante pero en el acto le restregaron un pañuelo mojado en su cara hasta que todo se volvió negro.

Lo último que oyó fue al Yakuza riéndose a carcajadas.

La tenían.

_Cuando creyó haber ponchado al bateador, le robaron una base._

* * *

¡Holis!

Si, ya se, nada de holis, soy una maldita por dejarlos justo en esa parte, ¡Pero es que no pude resistirme! ademas me gusto mucho como quedo, el capitulo de esta fiesta estará dividido en dos partes, y quizás, si se me da bien, en tres.

Así que no me maldigan si los vuelvo a dejar a medias en el próximo cap.

Okno, ¡Mentiras! Onegai.

¡Gracias por sus reviews!

Y... respondiéndote, Mitsuki1701... bueno... ¡Claro que no me molesto tu comentario! mas bien me alegro, el hecho que nadie hubiera preguntando sobre eso aun me sorprendió, y para serte sincera, si tiene relación... un poco... tantito... aunque ya perdí un poco el hilo de relación, pero lo retomare, tarde o temprano. Jiji, *sonrisa nerviosa* en fin, igual y es bastante tarde para cambiar el titulo, ademas que no soy buena para los nombres, ¡Para nada! así que creo dejarlo así, :P, gracias por tu reviews :3.

¿Que tal quedo? ¿Merece un reviews?

¡Nos leemos!


	8. Disaster party II

**Disclaimer: **_Sakura CC no me pertenece, le pertenece a las grandiosas Clamp, menos la historia, esa si es mía, blah, blah, blah._

**"Bésame, soy real"**

_**Capítulo 8.  
**_

Disaster Party II.

_"Bizarro"_

* * *

Abrió los ojos intentando recobrar el poco sentido que tenía, sin resultados los volvió a cerrar fuertemente, la cabeza le dolía horrores, tanto así que si alguien le dijera que habían jugado básquet con ella, le creería.

No sabía dónde estaba, no recordaba nada, ¡Y por si fuera poco! Sentía un dolor punzante en el pecho y en el cuerpo, esa sensación como si hubieras dormido muchas horas en una cama de piedras o algo parecido.

Inhalo y exhalo varias veces intentando que su ritmo cardíaco volviera a la normalidad, la cabreaba el hecho de no recordar que mierda paso, y qué mierda hacia ella ahí.

Cuando logró que su ritmo cardíaco volviera a la normalidad, abrió un ojo, intentando enfocar la vista.

_¿Por qué no tengo ojos con visión nocturna?_

Abrió el otro ojo y comenzó a analizar un poco el lugar…

Estaba oscuro, olía a humedad, el silencio que recorría todo el lugar le hizo doler aún más la cabeza, odiaba tanto silencio, no significaba nada bueno.

_¿Después de la calma es que viene la tormenta, no?_

Tenia que salir de ahí.

Bajo la vista hasta su ropa y miles de imágenes comenzaron a proyectarse en su mente; la fiesta, el Yakuza coqueteándole, el mal presentimiento, el pasillo, los guardaespaldas del mismo, la pelea, el Yakuza riendo y finalmente, el pañuelo.

La habían desmayado, con lo que suponía ella, cloroformo.

_Soy tan imbécil…_

Abrió la boca dispuesta a hablar y un ardor le recorrió, tenía la garganta completamente seca, ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado? Devolvió la vista a su vestido intentando llevar sus manos hasta una de sus medias y supo la razón de su entumecimiento, la tenían amordazada, atada completamente a un pilar.

Recapitulemos Sakura… los planos de la casa, ese pasillo llevaba a…

_Tsk, maldición, no recuerdo el maldito plano._

Comenzó a forcejear en un intento por zafarse, fallando completamente, al menos aún tenía puesto su disfraz, sabía que ese hombre no tenía ni idea de su verdadera identidad.

Volvió a recorrer el lugar con la mirada, -la cual se había acostumbrado mejor a la oscuridad- buscando algo que la ayudara a salir de ahí o a pedir ayuda.

Cajas… más cajas… cosas llenas de polvo… cosas que a su parecer eran reliquias chinas… un momento.

_¿Reliquias chinas? Eso significa…_ ¡Ella seguía en la mansión Li!

Al menos no estaba tan jodida como pensaba, si Kerberos o Meilling aún no habían dado con ella significaba una cosa, no había pasado tanto tiempo como creía.

Respiró profundamente devolviendo su vista a la puerta, bastante alejada, podía ver con claridad la luz que se colaba por debajo de ella.

Intento zafar sus pies e hizo una mueca de dolor, dejando escapar un gritico desgarrador, seguramente se había roto el tobillo, lo tenía bastante débil desde la caída de la ventana de la casa del rico, pero no se preocupo por aquello, sabía que sanaría si no lo forzaba, maldijo el momento en que su plan con el Yakuza falló.

— Oye, Kenji, creo que oí algo aquí.

— Parece que la princesita despertó.

_Mierda._

El hombre de negro abrió la puerta dejando entrar completamente la luz, obligando a la pelinegra a cerrar los ojos, sentía como su cabeza palpitaba y su corazón comenzaba de nuevo a latir desenfrenadamente.

Pudo escuchar como los pasos de alguno de los hombres comenzaba a acercársele cada vez más, sintiéndolo justo al frente de ella, abrió los ojos, deseando no haberlo hecho, Kenji, -quién reconoció de inmediato- se encontraba viéndola como si fuera una basura, sonriendo cínicamente.

El era el cazador, y si eso era así, ella era… su presa.

Tragó duró sin despegar la vista de aquellos orbes azul claro, no iba a mostrarse débil, eso era lo peor en estos casos, aunque ella no tenia con que defenderse, se encontraba amordazada, completamente desprotegida.

— Ahora dime muñequita, ¿Qué hacia alguien como tú jugando a los espías? —Le alzó la cara con el filo del cuchillo.

— Eso no te incumbe.

— Vaya que eres valiente.

_¿Valien...te? Ya había oído eso antes._

Un punzante dolor de cabeza se hizo presente al escuchar esas palabras.

_— Debiste saber que si tu amiga no venia nos la descombraríamos contigo._

¿Eh?

Alzó la vista y su subconsciente le jugó una mala pasada, ya no era Kenji quien estaba ahí, ese rostro era de…

— ¡SUÉLTAME! ¡ALÉJATE DE DE MI! —La pelinegra gritó desesperada, comenzando a forcejear.

_— Calma, gatita, solo queremos divertirnos un rato…— Dijo el chico, comenzando a juguetear con una navaja.— y tú... no estás nada mal. —Se lamió los labios mientras la recorría con la mirada._

— ¡NO! ¡ALÉJATE DE MÍ! ¿QUE QUIERES, QUE HACES AQUÍ DE NUEVO? ¡TE DI LO QUE QUERÍAS! _—_Comenzaba a sudar frío.  
_  
__— Pero queremos más… tómalo… como los intereses de lo que nos debían…_

— ¡NOO! Yo…

— ¿Se puede saber que mierda te está pasando? ¿Ahora Clow contrata niñatas psicóticas?

El rostro del chico desapareció dándole paso a la cara completamente confusa y asqueada de Kenji.

_¿Todo fue… una ilusión?_

Respiro hondo.

_Eso no volverá a ocurrir._

— Aquella puñalada me dolió, _zorrita_. —Dijo, con un toqué de cinismo en la última palabra, jalándola del cabello, sacándola de ese mundo –ó llamémoslo ilusión post trauma- en la que estaba.

— Debe ser que a mí me encanto tener que lidiar con ustedes. —Si, tal vez esa no era la mejor forma, más bien parecía un acto de completo suicidio, pero, ¿Y qué? Ella sabía algo que ellos creían que no, no podían matarla, al menos, no en esa casa.

— ¿Con qué respondiéndome mal, eh? —La sonrisa se cinismo se agrando, apretando el agarre en su cabello le saco un gemido de dolor.

Ella alzó la vista cohibida encogiéndose de hombros dándole a entender que no le importaba.

— Si juegas con fuego…

—… te vas a quemar. —Terminó la oración por él.

* * *

**(Media hora antes.)**

— Natsuki… ¿Has visto a una pelinegra con un vestido rosa?

Natsuki pareció pensarlo.

— ¿La que llegó contigo?

Meilling asintió exageradas veces, estaba nerviosa, ¡y qué lo digan!

Natsuki hizo una mueca de lastima y negó.

Meilling ya no hallaba a quien preguntarle, Sakura llevaba más de hora y media desaparecida, sabía que no había salido de la mansión, le preguntó a Wei sin levantar preocupación, y no podía ir al cuarto del sistema de seguridad porqué levantaría sospechas.

Maldición, ¿Qué se supone que deba…

_"__Si no me ves en dos horas, dile a Kerberos, él sabrá cómo encontrarme."_

Respiró profundo y comenzó a recorrer la mansión en busca del rubio.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Máximo quince minutos fue lo que tardo en encontrarlo, se encontraba comiendo –más bien devorando- toda la mesa de aperitivos, ¿Qué acaso ese chico no se llena nunca?

_No es momento para pensar eso Meilling, ¡Sakura es tu prioridad!_

— Ker…beros… —Lo llamó, con la respiración entrecortada, todo ese recorrido le estaba pasando factura.

— ¿Hmp? —El griego volteo a verla masticando un camarón, un poco extrañado del estado en que tenia ella le ofreció un poco de su refresco.

Ella negó con la mano, tratando de recuperar el aliento.

— Sa…kura. —Solo eso le basto. Comenzó a analizar el entorno corroborando su hipótesis, Sakura debería estar con Meilling a toda costa.

Dejo el vaso en la mesa y sujeto por los hombros a la china.— ¡¿Dónde está?! —apretó un poco el agarre ocasionando una mueca de dolor en la china.

— No… no lo sé, ella de repente dijo que… llamaría su atención y desapareció de mi vista.

El griego no podía creer eso, o tal vez si, Sakura siempre había sido una maldita impulsiva.

— Además, no estoy segura si en verdad lo encontr…

— Si lo encontró Meilling, —se apresuro a interrumpirla, generando que ella lo mirara confusa.

— Sakura es la hija favorita de los dioses.

Ahora sí que la cara de Meilling se desencajo. ¿Qué demonios quiso decir con eso?

Kerberos pareció entender su expresión y rodó los ojos.

— Si Sakura quiere encontrar algo, lo hará, tiene la suerte de su lado, no importa si eso la lleve a algo malo o bueno, irónicamente, la suerte es lo que ella crea, este bien o no, si ella lo quiere, puede que suceda.

Meilling seguía sin entender, ¿Era una bruja o qué demonios quiere decirme?

— ¿Hace cuanto que la perdiste? —Cambió el tema rápidamente, no era momento para explicarle a Meilling sobre Sakura.

Kerberos sintió como Meilling se tensó, haciendo que su entrecejo aumentara.

— ¡Habla! —Demandó, zarandeándola un poco.

— Casi dos horas. —Respondió con un hilo de voz, cerrando fuertemente los ojos como esperando un soberano regaño.

Kero parpadeo varias veces sin poder creer que había escuchando bien, ¿Por qué, maldita sea, Meilling esperó tanto para avisarle?

— ¿Se puede saber en que andan ustedes dos? —Preguntó Eriol a la par que se acercaba, alzando una ceja, mirando a ambos que solo se dedicaron una mirada de miedo.

Kero le dedico una mirada asesina a Meilling quien tembló ante esta, la soltó en acto de reflejo y se masajeo las sienes, ¿Cómo pudo ser tan descuidada Sakura?

— ¿Y bien…? —Incitó a responder el ojiazul.

Meilling miró a Kerberos interrogante, ¿Estaba bien contarle a Eriol sobre, _aquello_?  
_  
_Kero le devolvió la mirada, tampoco era un mal plan, podrían decir que solo se perdió, mientras más mejor, el problema era si la encontraban en algo comprometedor.

_Al diablo, no era momento de ponerse a idear un plan._

— Meilling me contó que perdió de vista a su ami…—Detuvo completamente sus palabras, como si hubiera recordado algo.

— ¿Cómo no lo pensé antes?

— ¿Eh? ¿Kerberos? —Eriol aún no entendía que carajo pasaba, la amiga de Meilling se perdió, aja, ¿Pero qué tiene que ver Kero? ¿Acaso la conocía?

— Mi amiga se perdió, necesito encontrarla, me da miedo que se haya perdido o algo. —Informo a Eriol, ignorando olímpicamente el comportamiento de Kerberos.

— Ah… ¿Si? —No pudo evitar sonar un poco incrédulo.

— ¿Me ayudaras o no? —Meilling parecía harta, ¿Para qué pregunto si no iba a ayudar?

— Claro… —Afirmó con un deje de inseguridad.— ¿Por dónde busco?

— ¡Por todas partes! Avísale a Shaoran para que te ayude. —Eriol asintió y Kerberos tomo la mano de Meilling alejándolos completamente de ahí.

— ¿Qué se traen esos dos? — Eriol se ajusto los lentes entre-cerrando los ojos mientras miraba fijamente por donde había huido ese par.

**.**

**.**

**.**

— ¿Qué pasa contigo Kerberos? ¿Por qué actuaste así de repente y me jalaste?

— Iré por Sakura, hace un año le regale un dije/rastreador que esta conectado al chip de mi celular, ella lo lleva siempre, ustedes búsquenla igual, sin levantar sospechas, si no consigues nada nos vemos aquí en media hora. ¿De acuerdo?

Meilling asintió, no sin antes preguntarle si no era mejor acompañarlo, a lo que el negó rotundamente.

* * *

— ¡Suéltame Futtie! —Exclamó el ambarino que se estaba siendo estrujado por su hermana mayor.

— ¡Kyaa! ¡Xiao-lang! —Futtie apretó el agarre restregándole completamente sus atributos a su pequeño hermano en la cara.

— Fumshdd, no peddo espi…rash.

— ¿Uh? ¿Qué dices Xiao?

— Que no puede respirar Futtie, ¡lo estas ahogando con ese par de sandias! —Intervino Shiefa, poniendo los brazos en jarras.

— ¡Envidiosa! ¡Ya quisieras tenerlas así! —Soltó a Shaoran para sujetar sus _pequeños _pechos, alzándolos.

— Si serás…

— ¡Basta! —El gritó de Shaoran asustó a ambas hermanas.— Shiefa, Futtie, ¿No están grandecitas ya para esto? Feimei y Fanren se reirían si las vieran así. —Las aludidas bufaron, tragándose sus palabras.

— ¿Cuándo piensas traernos a tu novia? —Shiefa se encontraba a escasos centímetros del rostro de Shaoran, el cual había adoptado un fuerte rojo por la pregunta.

— Si fuera por mí, nunca. —Murmuró.— ¿No-novia? ¿Cuál? ¡Les dije que no tengo! —Aseguró, alejándose prudencialmente de su hermana, ocultando su disque-ataque de leve parkinson.

Futtie rodó los ojos— ¡Vamos Shaoran! — Se acerco lo suficiente y le apretó ambos cachetes. Ante la reacción estupefacta de Shaoran podemos entender que era lo menos que se esperaba en ese momento.

— ¡Ya les dije qué…

— ¡Shaoran! ¡Ven… acá! —Shaoran no sabía si reír del estado en que se encontraba su mejor amigo o preguntarle por qué estaba así. Opto por lo segundo.

— ¿Se puede saber que mierda… —Ni tiempo tuvo de terminar la pregunta por qué Eriol lo había tomado, -más bien… casi le arranca- el brazo, sacándolo de allí, llevándolo a una zona más solitaria.

— O el cabrón este quería confesarme de repente que después de tantos años ha estado enamorado de mí… o… no, no se me ocurre alguna otra cosa. —Pensó, mientras llegaban a dicho lugar.

_Al menos me alejo de las arpías._

— ¡Eriol! ¡Antes de que digas algo, déjame aclarar algo! ¡No eres mi tipo! —Agitó su mano en frente de la cara de Eriol dramáticamente.

A Eriol le comenzó a aparecer una venita en la frente de proporciones bíblicas. Seguido de eso, río, proporcionándole un golpe en el hombro al castaño por imbécil.

— Escúchame, la amiguita de Meilling desapareció.

Shaoran dejo de sobarse el hombro para prestarle más atención a Eriol.

— Según me dijo Meilling, hace como hora y media, desde entonces no la ve.

Ni una palabra dijo, solo se dio media vuelta y camino, siendo seguido por Eriol, busco a alguna mucama y la sujeto del brazo, sin delicadeza.

— ¿Has visto a la chica de cabello negro y vestido rosa, que llama mucho la atención?

La mucama asintió, sintiéndole como los nervios no le daban tregua.

— ¡¿Dónde?! —Apretó un poco el agarre.

— Yo… estaba con el Señor… de los… guardaespaldas.

Sintió que todo el cuerpo se le tensó, ¿El tipo de los guardaespaldas…? ¿El… yakuza? Un frío le recorrió la espalda, inexplicablemente, esa frase le dejo un muy mal sabor en la boca.

La soltó segundos después y le aviso a Eriol que la buscaría, que él fuera por otro lado, después de ponerse de acuerdo cada uno tomo un rumbo distinto.

Shaoran no le daba descanso a sus piernas, buscaría y buscaría, sabia de lo que eran capaces esos hombres.

El sentía miedo, pero siquiera pensar el miedo que podría tener aquella niñata rica le ponía los nervios de punta, solo esperaba no llegar tarde.

* * *

— ¿Vas a seguir retándome, eh? ¿Chiquilla estúpida? —La tomo del cuello buscando miedo en su mirada, pero no encontrar lo que esperaba lo hacía encabronar más, ¿Por qué esta niñata no lloraba? ¿No le imploraba que no la matara o tocará? ¿Quién mierda era?

Su pecho subía y bajaba a un ritmo descontrolado, desde que despertó podía asegurar que habían pasado una hora, o tal vez dos, había perdido un poco el sentido del tiempo, ¿Por qué nadie venia a buscarla? Cada vez que Kenji le hablaba sentía el corazón en la garganta, pero no se dejaría intimidar, trataba por sobre todo no verlo a los ojos, ella era una de esas personas que… por así decirlo, -hablan con la mirada- y si eso era así descubriría tarde o temprano el miedo que la recorría.

_Prefiero tarde._

Su cuerpo estaba demasiado débil, no había comido nada desde que salió de su casa hace como ocho o nueve horas, -a excepción de los estremeces de hace un rato- en cualquier momento podría desmayarse, su cuerpo ardía, tenía la parte de arriba del traje algo desgarrado, puesto que cierto Yakuza había venido hace un rato, y en un intento desesperado por asustarla haciéndole creer que la "violaría" le rasgo el ligero escote.

Cosa que si había servido, todos sus vellitos se erizaron al compás del sonido del vestido siendo rasgado, pero ella pensó algo;— ¿El irá en serio?— Mantuvo la calma por unos 5 minutos… pasados estos descubrió que no era en serio, el Yakuza solo la maldijo y se retiro de la misma manera elegante con la que entró.

Y ahí se encontraba, amordazada aún, menos los píes, Kenji la había desatado hace unos cuantos minutos. Para burlarse, -claro está- de la poca fuerza y de lo débil que se encontraba en esos momentos, sin mencionar el tobillo roto.

Aún podía oír su sonora carcajada.

_Despreciable ser._

— Kenji, es suficiente, retírate, yo me encargare de ella. —Kenji se giró asintiendo y como un rayo desapareció del umbral de la puerta, no sin antes decirle con un ligero pero divertido movimiento de labios un "prepárate" a la peli-negra.

Tragó saliva en seco, -o hizo el intento- su garganta estaba seca.

_¿Qué carajo haré ahora?_

— Veo que has logrado crisparle los nervios a mi fiel mano derecha, Kenji.

Sakura no dijo nada, se limito a mirarlo fijamente, estos eran los momentos en que tenía que cerrar la boca, Kerberos debería ya de estar buscándola, solo era cuestión de tiempo.

Se acerco lo suficiente y tomó su mentón, comenzando a analizar su rostro.

— Ahora que te veo bien, tal vez no te mate, quizá te use en mi trafico de blancas.

Sakura abrió los ojos horrorizada, ¿Qué, acaso estaba loco? No estaba hablando en serio.

— Usted no puede…

— Claro que si, preciosa, pagaran muy bien por ti.

— No creo que…

— ¡Calla! ¿O quieres irte con Clow de nuevo?

¿Era acaso una pregunta capciosa? Su cerebro estaba colapsado, ni el tono de voz lo reconocía como capcioso, sarcástico, o si hablaba en serio.

— Yo…

— ¡Nada!

¿Qué mierda le pasaba a este hombre? ¿Para qué me pregunta si ni me deja responderle?

— Si quieres regresar con Clow, lo harás. —Dándole un giro de 160° grados a su humor; sonrió.

Los ojos de azules Sakura brillaron.— ¿D-de verdad?

_¿Y si se estaba burlando de ella?_

— Si. Claro. —Hizo una mueca que dio a entender que no le importaba, metió una mano adentro de su gabardina y Sakura sintió que el alma se le fue del cuerpo al escuchar como recargaba una _sencilla _99 mm.

— ¿Por qué esa expresión, chiquilla? Dije que te devolvería a Clow, nunca dije que viva o no.

* * *

_Sakura._

Se me cortó el aire. Pestañeé consecutivas veces, ¿Iba a matarme? No, no podía, ¿O sí? ¿De verdad pensaba matarme? ¿aquí?

— Ya está despejada la salida, señor. —Le avisó uno de sus hombres desde el otro lado de la puerta.

Comencé a hiperventilar, las manos me sudaban, todo mi cuerpo de temblaba. De algo estaba segura, si yo salía de esta casa, moriría.

¿Iba a matarme en serio? ¿Así acabaría todo? Supongo que es mi karma, ¿no? no pude evitar mostrarme débil, con tal, iba a morir, no soy tan pesimista pero véanme, ya no tengo posibilidades, varias lagrimas empezaron a deslizarse en mis mejillas.

"_No me asusta morir, me asusta es la forma en que lo haré._"

Un golpe seco detrás de la puerta llamo mi atención, recordándome que aun no había muerto, intenté moverme y logre liberar mis manos de la cuerda, al parecer su agarre se había desgastado.

Subí la mirada y al parecer el _maldito _Yakuza no se había dado cuenta de mi logro, se encontraba mirando fijamente la puerta, con una expresión confusa.

Volteo a mirarme murmurando por la bajo algunas palabras, _que a mi parecer _eran en chino.

— Escúchame, —La verdad no vi venir aquella acción, de un segundo a otro me tenia agarrada del cuello. Su voz se oída ronca, rasposa, _despreciable._

— Si es alguno de tus socios te matare antes de que el intente alguna cosa.

Esa frase retumbo mi mente.

_Te matare antes de que intente alguna cosa._

_Te matare antes de que…_

_Te matare._

Sonreí para mis adentros, bajando la mirada, al menos, no iba a morir como toda una inútil.

Otro golpe seco contra la puerta llamo nuestra atención, el Yakuza en un acto de reflejo paso un brazo por mi cuello colocándome su pistola en la nuca.

_Tomándome de rehén, ¿eh? cobarde._

Antes de que pudiera tratar de hacer algún movimiento la puerta se abrió, a causa de la brillante luz fui obligada a cerrar los ojos de golpe, sentí que el Yakuza se relajo, soltando una leve risa.

Cuando estuve a punto de abrir los ojos -ya acostumbrados a aquella luz- para visualizar a la persona en la puerta, su voz, lo delato, haciendo que mi corazón –que por alguna extraña razón- latiera desenfrenadamente.

— Suéltala. —El tono demandante de Li no me dejo duda de que estaba molesto, no, más que eso, furioso, quizá.

— ¿Y se puede saber quién eres tú, mocoso? ¿Y qué mierda le hiciste a mis hombres?

— Ah…—Hizo un gesto de diversión como recordando.— Aquellos hombres… pues, me divertí un poco. —Se encogió de hombros esbozando una_ perfecta _y desafiante sonrisa.

— ¿Quién mierda eres? ¿Clow te mando?

Pude jurar que la cara de Shaoran formo un perfecto "?" miro a ambos lados como tratando de entender sus palabras, cosa que no funciono.

— ¿Qué es mejor, una pistola, o una espada?

_Oh, claro, pónganse a hablar de armas, con tal, yo me quedo aquí, tomando un tésito, no tengo problema, eh, tómense el tiempo de quieran._

— ¿Qué estupideces hablas, mocoso? ¡Claro que un arma!

De un segundo a otro Li había cortado un jarrón –posiblemente una muy costosa reliquia china- en dos, que se encontraba a su izquierda, para luego sonreír, _dios, esa sonrisa._

— Nah, mala respuesta.

El Yakuza no dijo ni pío, estaba atónito, ni sus mejores hombres podían hacerlo con tanta precisión y rapidez aquel acto.

Shaoran al notar la expresión atónita del Yakuza, guardo su espada en su espalda y comenzó a acercarse lentamente a él.

— La respuesta es sencilla, una espada, ¿Sabes por qué? —Se acerco más. — A una espada no se le acaban las balas. —Susurró, con un tono cínico que nunca pensé escuchar.

El filo de la espalda se encontraba justo a pocos centímetros de mi mejilla, no supe en efecto que tan rápido Shaoran pudo tomar su espada de su espalda y alzarla hasta dejarla a unos escasos centímetros del entrecejo del Yakuza.

**Shaoran: 1. Yakuza: 0.**

— ¿Eh, Shinrei Youkuto? —El Yakuza estaba en estado de Shock, puso sus ojos bizcos mirando detenidamente el filo de la espada, un movimiento en falso y estaría muerto.

— ¡¿Qué quieres, mocoso?!

— Quiero que sueltes a mi prometida.

_¡Aja! ¡Así se hace Shaoran, pon a este degenerado en su lugar! ¡Dile que me suelte a mí que…_

_Un momento…_

_¿Pro-pro-prometida?_

_¡¿EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHH?!_

Mi cara enrojeció hasta más no poder, ¡Lo peor es que no sabia bien porque! O mas bien, si, Li dijo la palabra con P, pero el hecho de que lo haya dicho tan a la ligera, tan… sincero… preocupado, revolvió algo en mi interior.

_Es obvio que es una mentira, pequeña Sakura, ni te conoce._

Agradecí el hecho que… efectivamente, el Yakuza estaba a mis espaldas aún, no podía ver mi _rojo _rostro en ese momento, -el cual competía con el rojo de cualquier tomate- si no, sabría que todo es mentira.

El Yakuza rió a carcajadas, _falsas, por supuesto, _sabia que intentaba no moverse, puesto que el filo de la espada de Li estaba cada vez más cerca.

— A sí que has venido a salvar a tu noviecita, estos no son juegos de adultos, pequeño crío, si ni siquiera tienes edad para tomar alcohol y vienes a desafiarme a mí, ¡Un Yakuza! —El aludido apretó la mandíbula, eso debió ser un golpe bajo.

**Shaoran: 1. Yakuza: 1.**

— Pero que descortés de su parte, Shinrei-sama, miré que venir a una fiesta en mi mansión para comportarse de tal forma…—Agitando un poco su espada que era seguida por los asustados ojos del Yakuza, que seguramente estaría rezando en ese momento.

— ¿T-tu mansión? ¿Quién te crees? ¡Es la mansión Li! Propiedad de nada más y nada menos que…

— El clan Li. —Terminó la oración por él, haciendo un gesto de comprensión, para luego reír en voz baja.

— Discúlpeme, creo que no me he presentado como es debido.

Shaoran tenía toda la atención del Yakuza, quien entrecerró los ojos esperando escuchar su _ridículo_ nombre.

— Mi nombre es Li, Li Shaoran, único primogénito, heredero de todo el imperio y clan Li. A su servicio. —Asintió mostrando sus cordiales saludos.

Si no estuviera de espaldas podría jurar que al Yakuza se le desencajo la mandíbula y fue a parar al suelo.

**Din din din. ¡Tenemos un ganador!  
**  
— Por última vez preguntaré, no, más bien, le ordenaré soltar a mi prometida, si no quiere verse metido en un problema de proporciones bíblicas con el clan Li y para que su estadía en Hong Kong no sea completamente inolvidable, le aconsejo, que me la entregue.  
**  
**_Ahora que sé que estoy básicamente fuera de peligro me di cuenta de algo, ¿Por qué hablan de mi como si fuera mercancía?_

— Bien. —Masculló las palabras y me soltó –más bien empujo- hacia Shaoran mientras él se daba a la fuga.

Ignoré lo que pasaba a mi alrededor, solo logré aferrarme a Shaoran, sentí que una calma me invadía, la cual era imposible para mi adquirir hace unos cuantos minutos.

Sus brazos me rodearon, cuando apretó ligeramente su agarre pude percatarme de algo, algo…

_Shaoran esta temblando… el… el estaba igual de asustado que yo…_

No pude contener las lagrimas, siendo sincera ni sentí cuando comenzaron a caer, temí por un momento que los lentes de contacto se salieran y Shaoran me reconociera, pero, ¡Al diablo! Le debía la vida a este hombre.

Hundí mi cara en su pecho, aspirando aquel aroma masculino, una leve mezcla de Armani Code Black con sudor… ¿Por qué se había tomado tantas molestias en salvarme? Es decir… yo… así… era una perfecta desconocida para el.

— ¿Estás bien? —Su voz se oía algo ronca, temblorosa, preocupada.

— ¿Por qué lo hiciste? —Me atreví a preguntar, aún cabizbaja, no podía verlo, pero sentí que esbozo una sonrisa, tenía tantas ganas de morderle los cachetes.

— Es mi deber acudir a una damisela cuando está en peligro. —Al parecer su tono galante y ególatra volvió a él. Sonreí.

Alcé la mirada topándome con esos hermosos ojos ámbares, por unos segundos perdí el hilo de cualquiera de mis pensamientos, su mirada era tan… idiotizante, ¿Qué cómo me llamaba? Ni recuerdo, solo puedo ver aquellos ojos, que me miraban con preocupación… un momento, ¿Por qué frunció el ceño?

— Lo siento. —Entré hipeos pude articular con voz ronca aquellas dos palabras, las lagrimas aún corrían por mis mejillas, no les di importancia, parecían no lograr detenerse.

Y sin aviso alguno o palabra de anticipación, Shaoran estampó sus labios contra los míos.

* * *

¿Holi? ¡Bajen sus armas por favor!

¿Cómo decirlo? Seguramente me odian de nuevo por dejarlas así... ¿Gomen? Bueno, no, seguramente tienen más dudas que antes, déjame ver si adivino; ¿Por qué Shaoran beso a Sakura tan deliberadamente? Ejem, perdón, Lizbeth... y... ¿Por qué soy tan mala para cortar el cap justo ahí?

Entenderán en el siguiente cap, ya no las haré sufrir... maybe...

No tengo mucho que decir respecto a este cap, ¡Me costó un poco! Pero me gustó. :3

La verdad siempre me ha gustado esa día que en algún anime o historia linda de repente pase algo así de completo drama u/o escena sangrienta que le de un giró de 160 a la trama. :3

Se que este fue un poquitín corto, comparado con los anteriores, pero es que sentí que tenia que cortarlo ahí. D: si no seria excesivamente-mente largo.

**Alice-Vampiirithap-Cullen*: **Siendo sincera no entendí absolutamente nada de tu reviews, jeje. Nunca he mencionado a Yue, ¿O, si? xD. El trabajo de Kerberos y Sakura es sencillo, son así como espías de la mafia o algo así como sus sinónimos. Y lo ultimo, eh... ¡Creo que el cap te responde! Tranquila, ya esos dos se juntarán, nacieron para estar juntos. ¡Espero haber sido de ayuda!

¡Nos leemos!

PD: No me odien, onegai, yo las quiero.


	9. Disaster party III

**Disclaimer: **_Sakura CC no me pertenece, le pertenece a las grandiosas Clamp, menos la historia, esa si es mía, blah, blah, blah._

**"Bésame, soy real"**

**_Capítulo 9._**

Disaster Party III.

_"Inestable"_

* * *

No podía decir con exactitud cuánto tiempo había estado corriendo por la mansión, no había rastros de aquella niña por ningún lado.

Cuando iba ya por el segundo piso buscó su espada, puesto que su cerebro por fin reacciono y le hizo pensar algo lógico.

_¿Si la encontraba con que me iba a defender? ¿A puño limpió? ¡Qué va! Hasta yo sé que eso sería estúpido, son tres contra uno._

Piensa Shaoran… Si fueras un Yakuza, ¿Dónde esconderías a tu victima?

_Si fuera un Yakuza no escondería a mi victima en una casa ajena._

Suspiró con fastidio. Si seguía así no llegaría a ningún lado.

Recorrió toda la casa de arriba abajo y nada de ella.

_Un momento, no toda…_

_El sótano._

Tomó la espada y se colocó en la espalda, cualquier cosa era de adorno, no le dirían nada, combinaba a la perfección con su trajecito. Bajó las escaleras -o más bien las saltó- llegando al rato al interminable pasillo, de lejos fue que se percato de la presencia de los dos perros guardianes del Yakuza.

_Bingo._

Camino con mucho sigilo hacía ellos, pero no había dado ni tres pasos y los imbéciles ya le habían notado, maldijo por lo bajo lo asustado que estaba. ¡Lo menos que quería era lidiar con ellos!

Tragó saliva. No podía mostrarse débil ahora, no, no debía. ¡Hay una chica allá adentro que debe estar hasta peor que yo!

Apretó los puños en un intento por auto-animarse y despejar su miedo.

Después de dedicarse unas cómplices miradas los hombres corrieron hacia Shaoran, el cual en cuestión de segundos había agarrado su espada, empuñándola, frenando a ambos hombres.

Ambos hombres analizaron el filo de la espada, cruzando miradas asintieron, y uno de ellos metió una de sus manos adentro de su saco. Shaoran sudó frio.

_¡Al diablo!_

Corrió hacia el que metió la mano en su saco dándose impulso con el cuerpo del mismo para golpearlo con la empuñadura de su espada en la parte de atrás del cuello. Eso lo dejaría en el suelo por varios segundos.

Sintiendo como el brazo del otro hombre le rodeaba el cuello comenzó a forcejar.

— Así que has venido por la zorrita esa. —Susurró, Shaoran se asqueó al tenerlo tan cerca, su comentario logró que le hirviera la sangre.

Soltando su espada logró distraer al fornido hombre, paso un brazo por su agarré y le aplico una _sutil _llave.

Escuchando el gruñido del perro guardián del Yakuza tomo su espada de nuevo mientras se levantaba y le empujo contra la puerta. Podía matarlo si así quisiera, pero, ¿En serio el podría ser capaz?

Saltando con impulso hacia atrás vio de reojo como el primer hombre se levantaba del suelo, intentaba apretar el agarre de su espada, sus nervios aún no se desvanecían y no podía seguir así.

Miró de reojo al otro hombre y corrió hacia él, proporcionándole una patada en el estomago, mandándolo directo hacia la puerta, con la empuñadura golpeó ciertos puntos cruciales que lo dejarían dormido por unos cuantos minutos.

Eso le bastaría.

Mandando a la mierda lo poco sutil que pensaba ser abrió la puerta de una patada encontrándose con una escena que no ayudo mucho a su pésimo humor.

Shinrei, el Yakuza tenía a la chica de rehén, rodeada con su brazo, siendo apuntada por una pistola.

El pulso se le acelero notablemente, escudriño detenidamente a la pelinegra con la mirada, tenia raspones por el cuerpo y el cabello completamente desordenado.

Bajo la vista hasta su ropa y al comprobar que tenia la parte de arriba de su vestido rasgado un sentimiento de odio se formo dentro del, borrando todo rastro de miedo.

— Suéltala. —Ordenó.

— ¿Y se puede saber quién eres tú, mocoso? ¿Y qué mierda les hiciste a mis hombres? —Le acusó el Yakuza, Shaoran no pudo evitar sonreír. ¿Acaso tenía miedo de él?

— Ah…—Comenzó a recordar la pelea segundos antes.— Aquellos hombres… pues, me divertí un poco. —Se encogió de hombros sin dejar de sonreír triunfante.

— ¿Quién mierda eres? ¿Clow te mando?

¿Clow? Era la segunda vez que oía ese nombre, pero no recordaba bien de donde lo había oído la primera, ¿Qué tenía el que ver?

Decidió oprimir sus instintos asesinos y jugar un poco con él, y es que, saber que pudo poner así de nervioso al Yakuza le daba una gran ventaja.

— ¿Qué es mejor, una pistola, o una espada? —Preguntó, ignorando olímpicamente aquella pregunta del Yakuza, evitando no reír por la mirada sarcástica que le dedico la pelinegra.

— ¿Qué estupideces hablas, mocoso? ¡Claro que un arma!

_Uuuh, con qué eso crees._

Tomó su espada buscando detenidamente con la mirada algo que cortar. Un jarrón, sonrío para sus adentros y lo cortó por la mitad en un décima de segundo. Sonrío complacido al notar la expresión estupefacta del Yakuza. Su madre lo mataría después por haber cortado _tan importante reliquia_.

— Nah, mala respuesta.

Evitando no carcajearse guardo su espada de nuevo detrás del y a paso lento se dirigió hacia el Yakuza.

— La respuesta es sencilla, una espada, ¿Sabes por… qué? —Se acerco más, sin quitar esa mirada despreciable de él.— A una espada no se le acaban las balas. —Susurró, con aquel tono cínico que no pudo evitar ocultar.

Volvió a tomar su espada y en cuestión de segundos la empuño contra la cara del Yakuza, evitando completamente dañar a la chica.

Si alguien le hubiera contado que esa misma tarde se encontraría así con el mismo Yakuza que le erizo todos y cada uno de los vellos de su cuerpo al encontrarlo infraganti tomando Whisky, se abría reído a carcajadas en su cara, claro, justo después de insultarle hasta a los ancestros por decirle tremenda estupidez.

_Las cosas pueden dar un giro bastante bizarro cuando uno menos lo espera, ¿No?_

— ¿Eh, Shinrei Youkuto? —Llamó al Yakuza, el cual seguía asombrado por la rapidez de su acto, aquella reacción le pareció sumamente cómica. Comenzó a agitar un poco la espada viendo como el Yakuza seguía el filo con los ojos bizcos.

— ¡¿Qué quieres, mocoso?! —Acusó de nuevo, con deje de miedo en su voz casi imperceptible.

— Quiero que sueltes a mi prometida. —Exigió sin titubeos. Eso no estaba en su plan, siendo sincero ni tenía un plan, pero…

_A mal paso darle prisa, ¿No?_

Ignoró completamente aquella desconcertada expresión de la inglesita. Agradeció que se encontrara de espaldas a Shinrei, si no arruinaría su improvisado plan.

Cuando escuchó las carcajadas del Yakuza acercó más su espada al entrecejo de este. Le encabronaba el hecho de que se burlara de el aún estando en esa situación.

— A sí que has venido a salvar a tu noviecita, estos no son juegos de adultos, pequeño crío, si ni siquiera tienes edad para tomar alcohol y vienes a desafiarme a mí, ¡Un Yakuza! —Shaoran apretó la mandíbula, ¿Quién mierda se creía este tipo? Sí, era un yakuza, pero él se encontraba en SU mansión, ¿Su familia debería significar algo para él, no? además que no estaba en una buena posición de burlarse.

Shaoran estaba jugando con fuego, pero ¿y qué? La frase "a mal paso darle prisa" era su lema en esos momentos.

— Pero que descortés de su parte, Shinrei-sama, miré que venir a una fiesta en mi mansión para comportarse de tal forma… —Dijo, mordaz, agitando su espada la cual era seguida por los asustados ojos del Yakuza.

— ¿T-tu mansión? ¿Quién te crees? ¡Es la mansión Li! Propiedad de nada más y nada menos que…

— El clan Li. —Terminó la oración por él, en tono comprensivo, riendo por lo bajo.

Por la expresión del Yakuza, Shaoran pudo maquinar en menos de 10 segundos la forma en la que se libraría de todo este embrollo, por casi-primera vez en su vida dio gracias de ser un Li.

— Discúlpeme, creo que no me he presentado como es debido. —Afirmó, con una fingida cortesía, logrando que el Yakuza captara su atención y entrecerrará los ojos.

— Mi nombre es Li, Shaoran Li, único primogénito, heredero de todo el imperio y clan Li. A su servicio. —Asintió mostrando sus cordiales –y completamente falsos- saludos.

— Por última vez preguntaré, no, más bien, le ordenaré soltar a mi prometida, si no quiere verse metido en un problema de proporciones bíblicas con el clan Li y para que su estadía en Hong Kong no sea completamente inolvidable, le aconsejo, que me la entregue. —Demandó, ya harto de tanta palabrería, si no se apuraba los imbéciles de afuera se despertarían pronto.

— Bien. —Masculló las palabras empujando a la inglesa hacia Shaoran mientras él se daba a la fuga.

* * *

_Shaoran._

Deje salir todo el aire de mis pulmones, nunca había estado en una situación con tanta tensión, me deje vencer por mis nervios por fin, aferrando a aquella chica a mi cuerpo, comencé a temblar.

Me importaba una mierda si ella decía algo, ¿Me debía la vida, no?

Sentí una sensación mojada recorrerme el pecho, seguido el olor a sal se hizo presente, baje la vista y ahí estaba, tenia hundida la cara en mi pecho, se me partía el alma ver a una mujer llorar _de verdad_ como lo hacia ella.

_Debió estar tan… asustada._

¿Por qué seré tan débil ante las lagrimas de una… mujer?

— ¿Estás bien? —Me atreví a preguntar.

— ¿Por qué lo hiciste? —Acusó aún cabizbaja, evitando olímpicamente mi pregunta. Aquello me hizo sonreír.

— Es mi deber acudir a una damisela cuando está en peligro. —Tal vez soné un poco arrogante y ególatra, ¡Pero era cierto! Shaoran Li es todo un caballero… _a veces._

Alzó la vista y me permití escudriñar completamente su rostro, estaba algo sucia y tenía raspones por todos lados, casi imperceptibles de lejos, sus ojos… los tenía un poco rojos por las lágrimas que aún se hacían visibles, eran hermosos para ser sincero, pero… aquella mirada perdida… se me hace conocida.

Fruncí el ceño. Se me hacía muy familiar en realidad. Pero, ¿De dónde?

— Lo siento. —Entré hipeos musitó con voz ronca aquellas dos palabras, las lagrimas aún corrían por sus mejillas sin darle tregua.

_No me mires como corderito degollado… así no chiquilla, te arrepentirás._

Baje más la vista y ahí estaba, la única cosa que podía mandar mi poco auto-control a la mierda.

Aquellos labios, rosas, completamente delineados, delicados y _perfectos_… Entre-abiertos, pidiendo a gritos que vaya y los haga míos.

Su sentido de la razón le decía calmadamente "no, no debes, ni la conoces" mientras que su corazón gritaba "¡Termínala de besar!"

A la mierda, ¡La culpa era de ella por mirarme suplicante por ese beso!

Tome su rostro entre mis y sin permiso ni anticipación junte mis labios contra los suyos en un sutil beso.

* * *

_Sakura._

Aquel beso hizo que la poca cordura que traía se desvaneciera, sus labios eran tan cálidos, suaves, era un beso dulce, pero algo me inquietaba… conocía ese tipo de besos, eran… de… un momento… ¡¿Consolación?!

_¿Este imbécil pretendía consolarme con un beso?_

— ¡Aléjate! —Corte abruptamente el beso y de un empujón lo aparte a una distancia prudencial de mí. Mi cara ardía, no sabía si era entre vergüenza o furia.

— ¿Q-que crees que haces, niño? —Llevé mis dedos a mis labios, aún podía sentir la calidez de los labios de Shaoran en ellos, enrojecí aún más.

— No debiste llorar frente a mí _chiquilla_. Soy débil ante las lágrimas de una mujer. —Y otra vez esa sonrisa de –_and sexy and u know it-_

_Descarado._

— ¡Pues no sé quién te creas! ¿Quién te dio permiso de besarme?

— Creo que soy a quién le debes la vida. —Rodó los ojos. — ¡Vamos! Estabas casi que rogándome ese beso. —Apartó la vista con evidente fastidio.  
_  
Sin vergüenza._

Negué repetidas veces con la cabeza.

— ¡Claro que no!

— ¿Me vas a decir que ese no fue el mejor beso de tu vida?

_Idiota._

— ¡Ja! ¡He tenido mejores!

Eso _taaaaal vez _era mentira, si, tal vez nunca me habían besado como Shaoran, pero él no tenía por qué saberlo, no iba a darle con qué alimentar su ego.

— Entonces déjame repetirlo. —Murmuró, cortando completamente la distancia entre nosotros.

O yo estoy demasiado cansada o el es demasiado rápido.

— Escucha… yo… —Balbuceé un poco, mi cerebro aún no estaba conectado a mi cuerpo al parecer.

Unos gemidos en el pasillo nos alertaron, cortando completamente el ambiente.

Agradecí internamente a quién quiera que estuviera allá afuera, estaba segura de que no hubiera podido salir de aquella situación.

— Ah, mierda. Hay que irnos. —Susurró Shaoran, estaba quieto cerca de mí, mirando hacia la puerta, componiendo una mueca de disgusto.

El se levanto dispuesto a caminar e irse, pero mi agarre en su pantalón lo detuvo.

— Calma… Seguramente vienen por mí. —Su cara tenía una expresión confusa.

— Los guardias despertarán. —Mis sentidos se alertaron. ¿Guardias? ¿No los había matado?

— ¡¿No los mataste?! —Exclamé asustada, Li volteó a verme como si estuviera demente.

— ¡¿Estás loca?! ¿Por quién me tomas?

_Se supone que el héroe de la historia asesina a los otros para salvar a su chica._

No. Deja de pensar estupideces Sakura.

Yo abrí la boca pero él se me adelanto.

— Solo los desmaye, aprendí unas técnicas con mi espada de bloquear los movimientos del cuerpo con ciertos golpes cruciales.

Bueno, si, tal vez tenía sentido, cuando lo abracé estaba temblando de miedo, no creo que haya logrado matar a alguien así. Suspiré.

Shaoran me levanto tomando mi brazo para seguido comenzar a correr.

Yo apenas di un paso y termine de cara al piso, un dolor me recorrió de nuevo, maldije el momento en que deje de sentir el tobillo –posiblemente roto-, ni tiempo tuve de llevar mi mano a mi boca para ahogar mi grito de dolor.

— ¿Te encuentras bien? —Se agacho para quedar a la misma altura que yo.

— Mi tobillo, creo… que está roto… —Dije con esfuerzo, el dolor era horrible.

Lo oí chasquear la lengua y seguido paso un brazo por detrás de mis rodillas y mi espalda para alzarme como recién casados. Volví a enrojecer.

Tampoco era que estaba inválida.

Aunque si nos fijamos esta era la mejor opción…

— Sostente bien. Si te caes te dejo tirada en el camino. —Alcé la vista y por su expresión entendí que hablaba en serio, en otra ocasión le hubiera insultado, pero decidí oprimir mis impulsos y seguir sus órdenes.

Shaoran prácticamente salió disparado de la habitación, saltando olímpicamente a los 2 guardias que se encontraban en el suelo, ¿Quién creería que Shaoran pudiera con… esperen.

_¿2 guardias?_

— Shaoran, ¿Con cuántos guardias peleaste?

— Dos. ¿Por qué?

_Oh oh._

— Con que aquí estaban.

Kenji apareció justo delante de nosotros, tenía el labio inferior roto y podía asegurar que hasta sudaba furia.

— Q-quítate. —La expresión de Shaoran era imperturbable, creería que en serio estaba así de no ser que podía sentir como temblaba.

— Bájame. —Ordene.

El bufó.

— Calla, mujer, ni puedes caminar.

— A mi no me des ordenes.

Después de un duelo de miradas de prácticamente 10 segundos, -el cual yo gané- logré ponerme de píe, con la ayuda de Shaoran, el cual me agarraba de la cintura, Kenji se encontraba quieto, con el mismo semblante de antes pero ahora un poco más tranquilo y analizando mis intenciones.

Baje lentamente la mano a mis medias y en un movimiento rápido tome uno de los cuchillos que había agarrado cuando el Yakuza se distrajo y me lo puse en la garganta.

Shaoran me miró horrorizado y Kenji como si fuera una completa demente.

Me han visto así 2 veces hoy, ¿Buena racha no?

— Vengo a matarte ¿y tú quieres asustarme ahorrándome el trabajo? En verdad eres una niñata psicótica.

_¡Ja, ja, ja! Quién ríe de último ríe mejor._

— ¿Qué harías si… se corre el rumor de que vuestro lindo jefesito asesino a sangre fría a la prometida de el único heredero del clan Li? —Kenji apretó la mandíbula.

Decidí jugar un poco más con su mente.

— Seguramente tu jefe descubriría que fuiste tú y…—Lo detalle un poco.— créeme que lo que te hará será peor que solo romperte el labio. —No pude evitar sonar un poco maliciosa, si iba a jugar con fuego al menos lo haría bien.

Kenji agacho la mirada y apretó los puños.

_¿Así que si había sido él, eh?_

Baje el cuchillo y lo devolví a su sitio, miré a Li y asentí, el enseguida entendió mis intenciones, me alzo en sus brazos y camino a paso lento en dirección hacia Kenji.

Contuve la respiración, si mi plan completamente improvisado salió bien, todo saldría a la perfección.

Le pasamos por un lado y nada ocurrió. Solté todo el aire y traté de apaciguar los latidos desenfrenados de mi corazón.

— Me las pagaras. —Su voz hizo que se me erizaran todos los vellitos de mi cuerpo.

¿Por qué me asustaba? El no tenía idea de quién era, ¿Verdad? No debería de tener miedo.

Cuando por fin salimos de aquel infinito pasillo Shaoran suspiró y dejo de estar tensó.

Aunque aquella acción duró poco, porqué el chillido de Meilling lo hizo volver a estar así.

— ¡Sa… —Calló en seguida, supongo que al darse cuenta del nombre que estaba apunto de mencionar.

Shaoran alzó una ceja.

_No me jodas Meilling._

— ¡Sa-sabia que estabas bien! —Soltó una risita nerviosa mientras se abalanzaba hacia mí y me estrujaba. ¿Cuándo ella se había vuelto tan… cariñosa?

— ¿Dónde estabas? —Chilló de nuevo Meilling, sentí que mi cabeza explotaría.

— ¡Por fin los encuentro! —Esa voz era de… ¿Kero?

— Nos distes bastantes problemas, Kirigaya-san. — ¿Ahora, Eriol? ¿Hoe?

— ¡No me respondiste dónde estabas Lizbeth!

_Cállense… mi cabeza explotara._

— ¿Te encuentras bien, Kirigaya-san?

— Deberían dejarla respirar…

— ¡Calla Shaoran!

_¿Por qué veo 3 Meilling's?_

— ¿Kirigaya-san?

— ¿Señorita Lizbeth, está bien?

— ¡¿Lizbeth?!

— ¡Oye! ¡Niñata suicida! —Ese tenía que ser Shaoran, lo apostaría.

Y todo se puso negro, _de nuevo._

* * *

Lentamente abrió los ojos un poco desconcertaba, no tenía ni idea de donde estaba. Esperaba que eso no se le hiciera costumbre.

Restregándose los ojos se descobijó un poco y se incorporó sentándose en la cama, -bastante grande y hermosa para ser sinceros- el cuarto estaba decorado como si de una princesa se tratase, paredes pintadas de un sutil color carmín, con varios toques de rosa, una pantalla plana justo enfrente de la cama, a los lados unas_ pequeñísimas _cornetas, en la otra esquina había un escritorio, con una laptop encima y varios libros…

Miró al otro lado y no pudo evitar soltar un ahogado "wow" había un clóset del tamaño del cuarto de su departamento, analizo las ropas que se encontraban adentro y pudo averiguar perfectamente de quién era la habitación:

_Meilling._

Y como por arte de invocación la susodicha apareció.

— Veo que mi ropero llamó tu atención. —Dio un brinquito del susto al oír aquella voz, ¿O la gente era muy sigilosa o ella muy despistada?

Se llevo la mano al pecho en un gesto exagerado de sorpresa.

— Me asustaste mujer.

Meilling río y camino directo hacía ella, sentándose en la cama.

— ¿Cómo te sientes? —La miró preocupada.

— Bien. —Sonrió un poco cohibida, y es qué ver a Meilling siendo buena y atenta con ella nunca le dejaría de sorprender.

— Nos diste un buen susto, haber si dejas de ser una maldita impulsiva Saku. —Kerberos venia entrando con una caja de pizza en sus manos, su estomago rugió.

— Perdón. —Bajo la mirada un poco sonrojada.

Kerberos la miro desafiante, ella no le bastaría solo un simple perdón, pero prefirió dejarlo para después, abrió la caja y le dio una rebanada a Sakura y otra a Meilling.

Sakura llevo la pizza a su boca y se permitió saborearla un rato, componiendo una expresión como si estuviera saboreando algo esplendido, completamente delicioso, _un manjar de los dioses._

— Vaya que tenias hambre Saku.

Ella asintió repetidas veces, ¡Moría de hambre! Pero algo la alerto, Kero la estaba llamando por su nombre.

— ¡No soy Sakura soy…

— Calma, calma. —La interrumpió, acariciándole la cabeza cual perrito.— Shaoran y Eriol están abajo. —Afirmó.

— ¿Pero pueden…?

— No subirán Sakura, créeme. —Meilling estaba más que segura de aquello. —Están jugando FIFA en el salón, no subirán hasta que terminen los tres partidos.— Subió ambos pies a la cama y recostó su cabeza.

Sakura la miró interrogante, ¿Tres?

Meilling parecio entender su expresión y suspiró.

— El primero lo gana Eriol, a veces, el segundo Shaoran de ser así y el tercero de desempate. —Sakura miraba atenta a Meilling para luego soltar un largo _"aah."_

— ¿Quieres otra rebanada?

— ¡Por favor! —En vez de pedir le rogó, era capaz de comerse una caja completa de ser así.

— Hay una lata de coca-cola en la mini-neverita de allí. —Meilling señalo y ambos amigos voltearon soltando un "wow" largo y calmado al unisonó.

— ¿Qué? —Preguntó indiferente la china ante tal reacción.

— Nada, nada. ¿Qué le diremos a Clow? —Kerberos también se había sentado en la cama, Meilling miró nerviosa a Sakura, mientras que esta saboreaba la pizza ajena a las palabras de Kero.

— ¡Sakura! —Gritó Kerberos.

— ¿Hoe? —Volteó a verlo con el queso derretido colgándole entre su boca y la pizza.

— ¿Cómo le diremos a Clow que la misión falló? —Inquirió Meilling, algo molesta por la actitud despreocupada de la castaña.

— No lo diremos nada, porqué no fallamos. —Contestó sin más Sakura, dándole otro mordisco a su pizza.

Meilling abrió los ojos sorprendida.— ¿No me digas que…

— … lo lograste? —Terminó la oración Kerberos con la misma expresión de sorpresa.

Sakura le dio el último mordisco a su celestial pizza y miro a ambos, para sonreír abiertamente.

— Si moría no lo haría como una inútil. —Se excusó, encogiéndose de hombros.

Meilling miró a Kerberos, Kerberos miró a Meilling, con la misma expresión de estupefacción, para luego gritar, o más bien chillar al unísono:

— ¿Cómo lo lograste?

Sakura puso cara de pensativa, la verdad no fue tan difícil.

Resulta que eso se lo debía al _idiota _de Shaoran por haber hecho tanto ruido como para distraer al Yakuza por unos cuantos segundos, y así ella poder meter el sobre algo dañado en el bolsillo de su gabardina sin que se diera cuenta.

Ahora que lo pensaba, ¿Por qué de todos los que pudieron encontrarla, lo hizo ese imbécil ególatra?

— ¿Por qué no vinieron por mi? —Hizo un mohín, el cual hacia de todo menos intimidar, la castaña tenia las mejillas llenas de queso.

Kerberos río, llevándose una mano a su bolsillo sacando de ahí un collar, para luego alzarlo al frente de la cara –sorprendida- de Sakura.

— ¿Mi…collar? —Se llevó instintivamente una mano al cuello, el collar no se encontraba ahí. Pero, ¿Cuándo…?

— ¿Acaso crees que no te busqué mujer? —Kerberos frunció el ceño. ¿Creía que él estaría feliz por ahí en un momento así?— ¡Claro que te busqué! Esos cabrones tiraron el collar por la ventana del segundo piso, pase una hora buscándolo por el jardín gigante del Li.

— ¿No es bastante sospechoso que hayas subido tu solo mientras ellos se quedaron allá… abajo? —Preguntó algo nerviosa Sakura, cambiando repentinamente el tema, ignorando completamente el regaño de su mejor amigo.

— Lo dudo. —Meilling río, tenía la impresión de saber porqué.

— ¿Shaoran creía que Sakura… perdón, —Se apresuró a corregirse. —Lizbeth lo mataría verdad?

Kerberos asintió con aquella mirada de que no rompe un plato.

—¿Y a Eriol la verdad no le importaba mucho subir y al final mandaron al más pendejo?

Kero volvió a asentir.

Al oír la mención de su otra personalidad se llevo automáticamente la mano el cabello, aún tenía la peluca, pestañeo varias veces y no sintió los lentes de contacto.

Por poco le da un infarto.

— ¡¿Dónde?! —Miro horrorizada a Meilling, ¿Y si alguien la había visto?

Meilling bufó y se levanto de la cama en dirección a su escritorio, le parecía sorprendente la personalidad de la castaña, es decir, hace unas 3 horas estaba prácticamente secuestrada y hasta ahora solo se preocupa por sus lentillas. Señor. Tomó una cajita verde de ahí y regreso a su sitio, extendiéndosela a la castaña.

— Ahí están, _drama queen._ —Kerberos soltó una risita por la linda forma en que Meilling había llamado a su mejor amiga, el apodo le quedaba _perfecto_.

Quitándole la cajita de las manos a Meilling se colocó las lentillas y se descobijo completamente dándose cuenta que ya no traía aquel molesto vestido.

Llevaba un lindo conjunto pink de Victoria Secret, cortesía de Meilling suponía, siguió bajando y vio su tobillo completamente vendado, intento moverlo y prácticamente, _vio al diablo. Su _quejido de dolor resonó por toda la habitación.

— ¡No lo muevas! ¡No seas terca! —Le reprochó Kerberos, por un momento se sintió como una niña pequeña siendo regañada. No pudo evitar sonreír, internamente le agradeció a Shaoran por haberla salvado, aunque no pensaba admitírselo.

_Ya le había dado su agradecimiento, ¿No?_

Sintió su rostro enrojecer de solo recordar aquel beso.

— El doctor de aquí te reviso, dijo que no puedes forzarlo mucho mínimo por 2 semanas, un poco más y se habría roto, es solo una fuerte torcedura. —Explicó gentil pero seriamente Meilling, Sakura solo asintió un poco culpable, ¿Todos se habían preocupado por ella?

Escucharon unos golpes a la puerta y seguido de que Meilling les invitara a pasar Eriol entró delante de Shaoran. Sakura bufó con evidente fastidio.

Sería una larga noche para ella, de eso estaba segura.

* * *

En una oficina de Japón un poco lejos de la torre de Tokio un fornido y alto hombre dueño de unos fríos orbes marrones se encontraba bastante indignado.

— ¿De qué demonios hablas? ¡Yo no te debo nada! —No pudo evitar alzar la voz.

— Te he ayudado una vez con el préstamo que me pediste, así que déjame ser sincero —Oprimió el intercomunicador de su escritorio y a los segundos un fornido hombre, más alto que el Yakuza apareció por la puerta con un revolver en la mano. —O me pagas lo que me debes, o… —El hombre recargo el arma.

El Yakuza río.— ¿Piensas matarme? —Preguntó, sarcástico.

Ahora si era el turno de Clow para reír.

— ¿Matar? No me hagas reír, tu vida no vale lo que me debes, pero tal vez unos cuantos tiros en las piernas y en los brazos te hagan recapacitar y pagarme. —Contestó, mordaz, sin ningún titubeo, el Yakuza sudó frío.

— E-e-espera, ¡Clow! Te pagaré, dame tiempo.

Clow pareció analizar sus palabras.

— Tienes 1 semana, si no te veo aquí con mi dinero en una semana dile adiós a tu vida como la conoces, Shinrei.

El Yakuza tragó pesado, Clow no era un hombre de juegos.

Asintió, dándose media vuelta dispuesto a irse.

— Pero antes, —La voz de Clow lo detuvo.— Okuto, ¿Haces los honores?

El fornido hombre alzó el arma y disparó casi a quemarropa al brazo del Yakuza, el cual termino jadeando en el piso.

— Sácalo de aquí Okuto. —Ordenó Clow. —Eso es por tratar de librarte de la deuda escondiéndote de mí y también por lo que le hiciste hoy a mi pequeña agente. —Explicó mordaz mientras veía al Yakuza siendo sacado de allí por Okuto.

Cuando por fin se encontraba solo se permitió suspirar, desde que supo lo de Sakura solo esperaba el momento de tener a Shinrei de frente, ese maldito se las debía, ahora que lo pensaba había sido muy condescendiente con él.

Se restregó la cara intentando desaparecer todos sus pensamientos. Bajó la vista a su escritorio frunciendo automáticamente el ceño al leer las primeras palabras del e-mail que se encontraba abierto en su laptop.

"_Te quedan dos meses, hermanito, el tiempo corre…" _

Golpeó la mesa, exhausto.

— ¿Cómo la preparare para aquello? —Se echó el cabello para atrás, cerrando fuertemente los ojos tratando de encontrar la respuesta.

* * *

¡Holis holis holis!

Actualicé más rápido de lo normal, quieranme, y patty, baja tus armas mujer, ¡ya actualice!

Shaoran no descubrió a Sakurita, por poco... aunque creo que el lo que necesita un cartel de "HOLA SOY SAKURA, GRANDISIMO IMBECIL" para darse cuenta.

Pero si la beso, nuestro Li es casanova por naturaleza, les diré que en el capitulo pasado el beso no lo tenia planeado, en lo absoluto, pero pensé, ¿Que tal hacer sufrir un poquitín a mis lectoras?

Tuve que hacerlo desde la perspectiva de Shaoran para que entendieran al pobre también, le he quitado protagonismo.

Muahaha. Patty si lees esto no vuelvas a llevarme al paredón.

Intentaré responder varías preguntas que seguro tendrán.

_¿Por qué Shaoran no reconoció la voz de Sakura? - _Sakura estuvo con la garganta seca un buen rato, y en el cap anterior dije que tenia como voz ronca, y estuvo así hasta que vio 3 Meilling's y se desmayo. Si, ella tiene suerte, es la hija favorita de los dioses.

_¿Como el Yakuza llegó tan rápido a la oficina de Clow? - _Qué-se-yo, ¿La magia del cine, quizá?

¿Que más? Ehhhh... lo ultimo creo que ya deben de tener una idea por la conversación que tuvo Meilling con Clow hace algunos caps.

Seguro pensaban que Shaoran descubriría que es Sakura y se enamoraria perdidamente de ella, o tal vez no... Bueno si era así... ¿Gomen?

La personalidad de Sakura es bastante inestable si no se han dado cuenta, Meilling lo reconoció y Shaoran lo vivió. Jiji. De allí el nombre del cap.

Creo que escribí demasiado. Así que, ¡Chao! :3

¡Nos leemos!

¡Cualquier cosa les dejo los tomates!


End file.
